Ya no quiero ser tu novia
by usaguilove95
Summary: Que pasa si creías que habías olvidado o superado tu primer amor aunque hayan pasado los años, pero el aparece y le da un giro de 360 a tu vida
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

El compromiso

Era una hermosa noche estrellada de verano y una joven pareja se encontraba en la playa mirando las estrellas y escuchaban como como reventaban las olas, era el momento perfecto para hacer una declaración de matrimonio así que Kazuo Sanjo un joven rubio, alto de ojos azules estaba perdidamente enamorado Sakura Kinomoto desde que la conoció

Kazuo –¿Te puedo preguntar algo, amor? –Le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos

Sakura –Sabes que me puedes preguntar lo que sea

Kazuo –Sabes que desde que te conozco no he podido vivir sin ti

Sakura –Y sabes que yo siento lo mismo por ti –Después de haber dicho esto le dio un tierno y corto beso en los labios

Kazuo –Que bueno –Saco de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo de color azul –¿Por qué no sabría qué hacer con esto? –Abrió la cajita y mostro un lindo anillo de diamantes con forma de corazón –¿Te casarías conmigo Sakura Kinomoto?

Sakura –Yo…yo –en ese momento a la esmeralda se le vino a la mente un rostro que tenia los ojos color miel y un cabello color chocolate que pertenecía de su primer amor –Yo…si me quiero ser tu esposa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unos días después

Sakura –Me pidió matrimonio, Tomoyo –Le dijo a su mejor amiga, que estaba en su tienda

Tomoyo –¡Que romántico! –Dijo mientras veía la sortija que traía su amiga –¿Ya tus padres ya lo saben?

Sakura –Si, ayer les dimos la noticia –Suspiro –Solo que Touya no le agrado mucho la idea

Tomoyo –¿Y ya tienen fecha?

Sakura –Talvez el próximo año, quiero que todo sea perfecto –Suspiro un poco –No estoy tan desesperada

Tomoyo –¿Y ya escogiste el vestido?

Sakura –No, pero ya tengo al novio –Le guiño el ojo

Tomoyo –No te preocupes porque yo diseñare el vestido perfecto para ti –Se iluminaron los ojos –Parecerás toda una princesa

Sakura –Gracias, Tomoyo –Se sentía algo incomoda –Pero

Tomoyo –Ningún pero

Sakura –¿Otra cosa? –Empezo a jugar con sus dedos índices

Tomoyo -¿Qué paso?

Sakura –Cuando Kazuo me propuso matrimonio, se me vino a la mente …Syaoran

Tomoyo –Ya veo –La abrazo –Pero no te preocupes, ahora estas con alguien que en realidad te ama –La vio a los ojos –No estas desesperada estas insegura, además escuche que está en China y no creo que lo vuelvas a ver

Sakura –Tienes razón, no hay nada de qué preocuparme

Notas de Autora

Esta es una nueva historia recién salida del horno, espero que les guste…dejen sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2 La noticia

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

2\. La noticia

Hong Kong, China

Li Syaoran era ya un hombre que estaba a punto de cumplir 26 años además era un tipo muy cotizado por las mujeres, pero el ya no tenía ojos para ninguna mujer a no ser que fuese su primera novia, pero por un torpe malentendido la había perdido, trato de olvidarla con otras chicas y satisfacer sus necesidades biológicas pero ninguna cumplía sus expectativas, solo la chica de los lindos ojos verdes.

Él se encontraba en su oficina revisando algunos papeles importantes que eran referentes al próximo proyecto que se llevaría en la Corporación Li, cuando escucha que el teléfono empieza a sonar y lo contesta

Syaoran –Habla Li –Lo dijo mientras ponía su teléfono en altavoz –Hola Madre –Saludo sin muchos ánimos

Ieran –¿Cómo estas hijo?

Syaoran –Muy bien madre –Le respondió educadamente

Ieran –Te llamaba para asegurarme que viajaras a Japón la próxima semana –El llego a pensar que su madre solo le importaba el negocio familiar, más que el –Escuche que Kazuo Sanjo se va casar muy pronto

Syaoran –¿Me pregunto quién fue la babosa que le dijo que "si" ?

Ieran –Solo espero que lo arruines cuando estés en Japón, necesitamos que la compañía de Sanjo firme ese contrato

Syaoran –Si madre, ya no soy un niño –dijo un poco enfadado y rodo los ojos –aunque ese tipo no me agrade hare que firme el contrato

Ieran –Se me hace tarde, nos vemos en la cena, hijo

Syaoran –Adiós, madre –Dicho esto colgó el teléfono y termino de hacer el papeleo que tenía pendiente antes de su viaje a Japón

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Syaoran seguía en su oficina cuando alguien entro y no estaba de humor para visitas después de la llamada de su madre, le ponía de mal humor ir a hacer negocios con un tipo que simplemente no le agradaba mucho además tenía sus motivos, pero negocios eran negocios y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo

Syaoran –Hola –Le dijo a su viejo amigo Eriol Hirawizagua y este tomo asiento enfrente del escritorio

Eriol –Veo que no estas de humor, Li –dijo con su sonrisa burlona

Syaoran –¿Qué comes que adivinas? –Le respondió con el ceño fruncido –¿A qué se debe tu visita?

Eriol –Bueno te traigo buenas noticias –lo volvió a mirar y se auto corrigió –Bueno en tu caso son solo noticias

Syaoran -¿Qué clase de noticias? –Pregunto levantando una ceja

Eriol –Bueno hable con Tomoyo ayer –Se quedó en silencio un momento para buscar las palabras para no provocar un caos –Y me comento

Syaoran – ¿es acerca de Sakura, no es así?

Eriol –Si, se va casar en un año –Fue cuestión de segundos para una bomba explotara

Syaoran -¡ ¿SE VA A CASAR?! –Se levantó le silla y se puso las manos en cabeza ya parecía que se quería arrancar los cabellos –¿Con quién se va casar? –Pregunto algo más calmado, solo era cuestión de segundos para que volviera explotar

Eriol –Adivina

Syaoran –No lo sé, Eriol –El estaba mirando la ventana es por eso que su amigo ingles no pudo ver la lagrima que salían de sus ojos –Y no lo quiero saber –Se quitó la lagrima –Me puedes dejar solo, por favor

Eriol –Claro –Se levantó de la silla –Te lo digo porque esta es tu ultima oportunidad de no perderla para siempre–Dicho esto salió de la oficina

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eriol –Ya hable con el –dijo mientras hablaba con teléfono con su novia Tomoyo

Tomoyo -¿Y cómo se tomó? –Pregunto desde el otro lado de la línea

Eriol –No quiere hablar con nadie

Tomoyo –Los dos son tan orgullosos, que no van a querer hablar de lo que les paso –Suspiro un poco –Sakura va cometer un gran error, si se casa con Sanjo

Eriol –No le digas a Sakura, pero Syaoran tendrá que viajar a Japón muy pronto, y estoy seguro que se tendrán que ver quieran o no

Tomoyo -¿Tienes un plan en mente? –Pregunto algo curiosa

Eriol –Dejemos que el destino se encarde de ellos dos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback

Hace 11 años

Preparatoria Seiju, Tomoeda

Sakura recién terminaba de entrenar con el equipo de animadoras cuando vio uno chico alto, cabello despeinado de color chocolate y ese color de ojos miel que la habían enamorado hace tiempo atrás. Cuando llego donde estaba el chino ambos se fueron al patio trasero para poder conversar a solas

Syaoran –Hay algo que quiero decirte –Se puso un poco rojo, ya que era natural porque estaba a punto de confesarle a la chica que le gustaba sus sentimientos

Sakura –Dime –lo miro directo a los ojos

Syaoran –¿Me preguntaba si quieres ser mi novia?

Sakura –Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías

Syaoran –¿Eso significa que si?

Sakura –Claro que sí, quiero tu novia

Fin del Flashback

**Notas de autora**

**Gracias por su apoyo**

**Ademas sé que muchas se están intrigadas por lo que va a pasar y paso entre Sakura y Syaoran**

**Dejen sus reviews y dejen sus comentarios **


	3. Chapter 3 Admirador Secreto

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

3\. Admirador secreto

Era una linda y fresca mañana de verano; los niños hacían guerra de globos con agua en el parque; otras personas hacían ejercicio o sacaban a caminar a sus mascotas en el parque mientras Sakura Kinomoto observaba este panorama desde la vitrina de su caffe ya que estaba poniendo algunos macarroons en el mostrador junto a una pirámide de cupcakes para que las personas que pasearan por la ciudad los vean y entren para consumir. Hecho esto empezó a limpiar algunas mesas y cambiar el letrero de la puerta de "cerrado" a "abierto" y empezar a ver como cada vez entraban más clientes en el Caffe Stars, las personas buscaban por un café para llevar o consumir en el local junto un delicioso trozo de pastel o un sándwich.

-Creo que hoy va hacer un gran día, Sakura –Dijo Rika Sasaki la socia y amiga de la esmeralda

Sakura –Si –dijo triunfalmente –Y eso que aún no puesto el menú de los especiales de hoy afuera.

Rika –el pastel de chocolate es el que más se vende –Dijo llevando el dinero a la caja registradora

Sakura –Claro porque es mi especialidad –Dijo orgullosamente –Fue lo primero que aprendí

Rika –Cambiando de tema –dijo curiosamente –¿Ya tienes todo los preparativos para la boda?

Sakura –Ni siquiera hemos puesto la fecha aún –dijo recogiendo unos platos sucios de la mesa –Pero tengo lo más importante –estaba llevando los platos al lavatorio para que los ayudantes de la cocina los lavaran–El novio, pero hemos hablado un poco y creo que la boda va ser próximo verano

Rika –Cualquier enamorada buscaría la manera casarse más rápido –Dijo acomodando algunas pequeñas tartaletas en mostrador

Sakura –Lo sé pero solo llevamos dos años saliendo –Suspiro un poco y cada vez que hablaba del tema siempre se le venía a la mente el ambarino –Además no estoy desesperada y el piensa lo mismo que yo –" ¿Por qué aún sigo pesando en el?, se supone que ya lo supere"

Rika –El solo te dice si a todo amiga –Dijo con una gran sonrisa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Desde que le dieron la mala noticia él sabía que era hora de reclamar por lo que derecho le pertenecía, pero no podía pensar así porque no estaba hablando de una herencia o de un auto, lo que más quería no ningún objeto sino era a la persona que alguna vez lo amo incondicionalmente como el a ella. Además sabía que si aparecía así de la nada podía perder para siempre, tenía que actuar como una leona que va de casería por su presa, debía ser muy cauteloso para atrapar a su presa. Si pudo conquistarla una vez podría hacerla caer por sus encantos una segunda vez. Además ya era terreno conocido sabía todo sobre ella lo que le gustaba y lo que no; sabía hacerla reír y lo que más le dolía fue hacerla llorar; pero no soportaba que otro estuviera a su lado acompañándola a cada momento viéndola reír alguien más que disfrutaba de sus besos que el alguna vez llego a disfrutar y que lo volvían loco. Y no podía creer como ella sí pudo seguir su vida adelante sin el en el cuadro.

Solo que en ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar y lo saco de sus pensamientos y contesto inmediatamente

Syaoran –Habla Li-dijo poniendo la mano en la cabeza

-Creo que ya escuchaste la noticia –Definitivamente era la voz de Tomoyo Daidoiji una de sus mejores amigas

Syaoran –Lo sé, Eriol me lo hablo hace unos días –dijo más tranquilo –Pienso viajar a Japón lo más pronto posible

Tomoyo –Que bueno –Dijo desde la otro lado del teléfono –Porque tienes ir que detener esa boda –El castaño quedo sorprendido por que la amatista le había dicho

Syaoran -¿No estás de acuerdo con esa boda? –Se encontraba más confundido que en el ´principio

Tomoyo –Creo que Sakura cometerá el peor error de su vida si se casa con el –Suspiro –Sé que la puedes hacer entrar en razón, Li

Syaoran –Que no se hable más –Dijo decido eso el tipo de motivación que necesitaba –hare todo lo necesario

Tomoyo –Eso es genial –Dijo entre risas –Porque le mande un arreglo de flores de "un admirador secreto" -Rio para sus adentros –Créeme será como los viejos tiempos

Syaoran –¡ ¿Qué hiciste que?! –Eso no lo vio venir

Tomoyo –No te preocupes, no sabe que es de parte tu parte

Syaoran –Ya no importa –respiro un poco y tomo una decisión ya era la hora de hacer algo al respecto –Tomare el próximo vuelo a Japón

Tomoyo –Los estaré esperando en aeropuerto cuando lleguen

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caffe Stars

Rika –Sakura creo que esto es para ti –Tomo un arreglo floral y se lo dio a la castaña

Sakura –Es hermoso –Lo tomo y lo coloco arriba del mostrador

Rika -¿y quién te lo regalo? –Pregunto curiosa

Sakura –Creo que tengo un admirador secreto –Lo dijo al ver que la tarjeta que venía en el arreglo no estaba firmado

Flashback

Hace 11 años, Preparatoria Seijiu

Tenía la buena costumbre de siempre ser el primero en llegar a su salón de clases, y esto le servía de ayuda con su plan de enamorar a la chica que se sentaba delante de él; llevaba dos semanas regalándole una flor diferente cada día, siempre la colocaba en su escritorio y se sentaba para verla como olía las flores y leía la pequeña nota que firmaba "con cariño tu admirador secreto". Solo tenía un problema que aún no era capaz de revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, temía que lo rechazara cuando supiera que el en realidad era su admirador. Pasaron los minutos y cada vez el salón se empezaba a llenar de sus compañeros de clase, hasta que llego la castaña

Sakura –Buenos días –Saludo alegremente a todos sus compañeros que estaban presentes –Buenos días, Tomoyo también para ti Li

Tomoyo –Buenos días, Sakura –Dijo sonrientemente

Syaoran –Buen día –Dijo apartando su mirada hacia la ventana para disimular su sonrojo. Y noto como la castaña tomo la flor y admiro su olor

Sakura -¿Li no viste quien me dejo esta flor?

Syaoran –No cuando llegue ya estaba ahí

Sakura –Gracias, Li –"Quiero saber quién eres, mi admirador secreto"

Fin del Flashback

Sakura después de un largo día llego a su apartamento con el hermoso arreglo floral y lo coloco en el desayunador y volvió a leer el mensaje que traía este

Sakura –"No pude encontrar ninguna flor que se compare con tu belleza" –leyó para si misma – ¿Quién eres? –En ese momento fue a su habitación y recordó una caja que la cual ella solo sabía de contenido y ni siquiera su actual novio sabía que existía, abrió su armario y busco en fondo de este la caja y luego abrió la tapa que decía "no abrir" y saco unas pequeñas notas de distintos colores y formas -¿En qué estoy pensando, Li esta China él no puede ser, verdad Kero? –Le dijo a su pequeño perro que era un pequeño pomenarian que parecía un león en miniatura y escucho que su pequeño amigo ladro –Tienes razón se supone que ya lo olvide, y ahora estoy Kazuo y lo amo y por eso me voy casar con el –Miro a Kero que se subió a la cama donde ella estaba sentada –Aunque yo sé que él no te cae muy bien –Empezó a acariciar la gran melena de su perro –Pero Syaoran se fue a China sin decir nada y nos abandonó a los dos, eso demuestra que ya no le importamos y que ya no nos quiere –Y una pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos –Me prometí que ya no lloraría por él.

**Notas de Autora**

**Gracias por todos los reviews y por todo su apoyo, sé que algunos odian el suspendo y quieren saber que paso entre esos dos, pero deben ser algo pacientes...**

**Ya saben que hacer…dejen sus reviews**

**Nos leemos en la proxima**


	4. Chapter 4 El encuentro

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

4\. El encuentro

Tomoyo Daidoji se encontraba cerrando su studio de moda cuando escucho su teléfono timbrar cuando vio el número no dudo en contestarlo

Tomoyo –¿Cómo estas Sakura? –Pregunto como siempre

Sakura -¡No l-lo es-toy! –Se le empezó a quebrar la voz

Tomoyo -¿Qué paso? –Empezó a preocuparse un poco –Respira hondo, tranquilízate y cuéntame lo que paso –Dijo esto mientras entraba a su carro

Sakura -¿Puedes venir a mi casa? –pregunto un poco más tranquila

Tomoyo –Claro voy para allá –Dijo arrancado en carro -¿Quieres que te lleve algo? –Estaba hablando con el manos libres mientras manejaba

Sakura –Helado de chocolate –dijo con un tono de niña mimada –y tal vez crema batida

Tomoyo –Claro dame unos 30 minutos y estaré en tu departamento, amiga

Sakura –gracias

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio

Eriol –Tomoyo me llamo y me dijo que no podrá venir por nosotros –Le dijo al ambarino

Syaoran –Comprendo,tendremos que tomar un taxi –Le dijo a su a amigo -¿Por qué no pudo venir?

Eriol –Se le presento un pequeño imprevisto –dijo con un aire de misterio –No te preocupes no es nada grave

Syaoran –¿Sakura no sabe que no estoy aquí?

Eriol –Piensa que estas aun estas China, se sorprenderá cuando te vea

Syaoran –Esa era la idea

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Departamento de Sakura

La esmeralda se encontraba en la sala de su casa recostaba en su sillón cubierta con una manta y al alrededor de ella había muchos pañuelos úsalos, era un desastre total con los ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar, no se había sentido así desde que creyó que ya había superado al castaño ya prácticamente hace 9 años y no se quería volver a sentir así fue por eso que había llamado a su mejor amiga y ella le podría aconsejar, salió de sus pensamiento el ladrido de su perro esto significaba que la amatista ya había llegado

Sakura –Pasa, Tomoyo –dijo mientras se quitaba las lágrimas del rostro –Esta abierto –dicho esto la ambarina entro al departamento y cuando encendió las luces de la sala porque la castaña estaba de penumbras "The notebook"

Tomoyo –Eres un desastre –tomo una bolsa de basura y empezó a tomar todos los pañuelos usados y forcejo para quitarle la manta

Sakura –¡Hey! –reclamo la castaña –Déjame ser miserable –estaba batallando para quedarse con su frazada

Tomoyo -¿Qué paso ayer estabas de bien humor hasta fuimos de compras y hoy eres un desastre total? –Se sentó junto a ella

Sakura –Eso tiene la culpa –Señalo el arreglo floral

Tomoyo –Pero es solo un lindo arreglo floral

Sakura –No es el arreglo es la tarjeta que venía en el –Tomo de bote de helado que había traído y fue a la cocina tomo una cuchara y aprovecho para enseñarle la tarjeta a su amiga –Es de un admirador secreto

Tomoyo –" No pude encontrar ninguna flor que se compare con tu belleza" –Leyó la tarjeta en voz alta –No le veo nada de malo, Sakura

Sakura -¿No te recuerda a alguien? –Saco de la caja que tenía en su cuarto donde estaban las pequeñas notas –Mira

Tomoyo –Li no puede ser este "Admirador secreto" él está en China en este mismo momento y por lo que tengo entendido es una persona muy ocupada y ni siquiera sabe dónde trabajas–dijo cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda –"por favor no te enojes conmigo" –Penso la amatista –Talvez es de Kazuo

Sakura –No, lo conozco él hubiera firmado con su nombre y me hubiese llamado en el momento que me hubiera llegado –Empezó a devorar el helado –Tienes..rrazon…el…yya se olvidó de miii! –empezó a llorar otra vez y su amiga lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla

Tomoyo –Está bien que llores así podrás sacar todo lo que tienes reprimido desde hace años –le empezó a pasarle más pañuelos –Llora, es normal que tengas sentimientos encontrados

Sakura –Me voy casar… -se quedó en blanco por unos momentos -¿Crees que esté haciendo lo correcto?

Tomoyo –Tú eres la única que sabe la respuesta, pero es bueno que sigas adelante en tu vida

Sakura –Tienes razón, razón Tomoyo –se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos –No me echare a morir –Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y vio cómo su perrito Kero empezó a ladrar y a mover su colita como signo de felicidad

Tomoyo –Hasta el pequeño Kero está feliz

Sakura –No, lo que quiere son las croquetas que le trajiste –sonrió, y le dio las croquetas a su pequeño pomeranian

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Eriol –Hogar, dulce hogar –Dijo el peliazul mientras encendía las dulces de su apartamento y el castaño entro detrás de el

Syaoran –Vaya pasas mucho tiempo fuera –Dijo mientras veía el lugar, que estaba decorado por una mujer –No sabía que te gustara mucho el rosa –se empezó a reír, ya que el departamento era blanco y de igual modos los sillones, pero los almohadones eran rosados igual que la alfonbra y habían flores por doquier y velas aromáticas

Eriol –No seas, tan baboso –le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Syaoran –Tomoyo vive conmigo

Syaoran -¿Qué en tu cuarto tienes posters en la pared de One Direction?

Eriol –Te equivocas, Big Time Rush –le contesto con un tono sarcástico y burlón –Te hubieras quedado en un hotel –Lo encamino hasta su habitación –Ocupas una novia –dijo entre dientes

Syaoran –Gracias –dijo entrando al cuarto –No te preocupes buscare un departamento antes que pierda mi masculinidad

Eriol –Mi quien habla –Le respondió con el mismo tono –Yo no compre un perro de bolso

Syaoran –Era un regalo –dijo de brazos cruzados –Y lo sabes muy –Después de esto le cerró la puerta en cara

Eriol –En definitiva necesita una novia

OOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente Sakura solo despertó porque Kero subió a cama y le empezó a lamer la cara para que despertara ya que el perro quería salir a jugar

Sakura –Espera un momento Kero –Salió de la cama y busco algo cómodo para salir a caminar al parque, asi que tomo unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y unas sandalias de color café -¿Listo pequeño amigo? –vio que el traía su correa de color verde y empezó a mover su colita y a ladrar, entonces la castaña se agacho tomo la correa y salió junto a su mascota hacia el elevador y después de esto camino unas cuadras hasta llegar al parque ella se sentó en una banca y soltó al perro para que juegue en el parque –No te vayas muy lejos –Miro a su mascota -¿Entendiste? –Y el inmediatamente ladro –Creo tomare eso como un si –Paso al menos una hora cuando la esmeralda vio que alguien comenzó a jugar su perro; así que se levantó de su asiento y se dirijo dónde estaba Kero -¿Quién se piensa que estás haciendo con mi perro? –Dijo tocando el hombro del tipo que jugaba con el pequeño animal

-Lo que pasa querida –Dijo dándose la vuelta para saber quién era la persona que lo estaba fastidiando –es mi perro

Sakura -¿Syaoran? –Se quedó sin palabras al ver al ambarino después de casi diez años sin saber nada de el -¿Syaoran Li? –Volvió a repetir

Syaoran -¿Conoces a otro? –pregunto con el perro en brazos, pero en ese momento solo quería abrazarla y no dejarla ir; respiro un poco y sabía que era muy orgullosa y no seria tarea fácil

Sakura –Por desgracia no –respondió con el ceño fruncido y le arrebato el perro de los brazos –Y para tu información Kero es mío

Syaoran –1. Se llama Kerberos –dijo contando con los dedos –2. Yo lo compre

Sakura –Y me lo diste porque en tu edificio donde vivías no aceptaban mascotas –No supo en que momento ella estaba a centímetros de su rostro, y dio un paso hacia atrás –Si me disculpas nos tenemos que ir –se voltio y tomo rumbo hacia su casa

Syaoran –Dale mi sentido pésame al novio de mi parte –dijo en tono burlón, pero en el fondo le dolía –Adios pseudo princesa –Solo veía como ella se alejaba

Unos metros aparte

Sakura –Pensé que era su princesa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unas horas antes

Syaoran –Buenos días –Saludo a sus amigos arrastrando los pies y bostezando y aun con sus pijamas y con el cabello más despeinado que de lo normal

Tomoyo –Buenos días Syaoran –Saludo con una sonrisa –¿Dormiste bien?

Syaoran –Si –Camino hasta la cafetera y se sirvió un poco en una tasa y se sentó en el desayunador

Eriol -¿Quieres algo de comer? –Dijo mientras le pasaba un plato con dos huevos fritos y un tozo de tocino que con todo esto formaba una cara feliz

Syaoran –Gracias –le dijo levantando una ceja

Tomoyo -¿Qué vas hacer hoy, Li? –pregunto mientras bebía un poco de te

Syaoran –No sé –dijo comiendo algo pensativo –Tal vez vaya a dar un paseo o algo, no tengo muchas ganas de hacer muchas cosas

Eriol –En ese caso –Volvió a ver a su novia –te recomiendo que vayas hoy al parque que está cerca de aquí –en su rostro se le había formado una sonrisa malvada, y el castaño hiso cara de que no entendía lo que esos dos estaban tramando

Syaoran -¿Qué hay hoy en el parque? –pregunto con miedo a la respuesta

Tomoyo –Lo que mi querido Eriol quiere decir es que hoy es el día libre Sakura y siempre saca a pasear al pequeño… –No termino decir la oración cuando el ambarino se levantó del desayunador para irse a cambiar de ropa y salir al parque –es claro que no quiere perder más tiempo –Le dijo a su novio

Syaoran –Voy a salir –dijo cerrando la puerta del departamento ya vestido algo mas casual

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El castaño llego al dichoso parque en el cual le habían dichos sus amigos donde Sakura siempre iba para que su perro jugara. Empezó a buscar a la castaña con la vista hasta que un ladrido lo saco de sus pensamientos y vio como el perrito empezó a morderle el ruedo de los pantalones y a mover la cola

Syaoran –Parece que quieres jugar –se agacho para ver mejor al perro –¿No es así? –Fue en ese momento que miro la placa del collar del pomeranian y leyó el nombre que estaba grabado –A mi también me da gusto volver a verte Kerberos –Lo tomo en brazos –Que irresponsable es Sakura por dejarte jugar solo –fue en ese momento en el que sitio que alguien tocaba su espalda -Lo que pasa querida –Dijo dándose la vuelta para saber quién era la persona que lo estaba fastidiando –es mi perro –no podía creer quien estaba al frente de el

Sakura -¿Syaoran? –Se quedó sin palabras al ver al ambarino después de casi diez años sin saber nada de el -¿Syaoran Li? –Volvió a repetir

Syaoran -¿Conoces a otro? –pregunto con el perro en brazos, pero en ese momento solo quería abrazarla y no dejarla ir; respiro un poco y sabía que era muy orgullosa y no sería tarea fácil

Sakura –Por desgracia no –respondió con el ceño fruncido y le arrebato el perro de los brazos –Y para tu información Kero es mío

Syaoran –1. Se llama Kerberos –dijo contando con los dedos –2. Yo lo compre

Sakura –Y me lo diste porque en tu edificio donde vivías no aceptaban mascotas –No supo en que momento ella estaba a centímetros de su rostro, y dio un paso hacia atrás –Si me disculpas nos tenemos que ir –se voltio y tomo rumbo hacia su casa

Syaoran –Dale mi sentido pésame al novio de mi parte –dijo en tono burlón, pero en el fondo le dolía –Adios pseudo princesa –Solo veía como ella se alejaba unos metros aparte

Sakura –Pensé que era su princesa

**Notas de Autor**

**Bueno les dejo un capítulo más….bueno Sakura y Syaoran se volvieron a ver y no causo ningún caos en el universo….**

**Nos leemos en la proxima**


	5. Chapter 5 esto es guerra

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

5\. Esto es guerra

Flashback

Hace 11 años

Preparatoria Seiju

Sakura Kinomoto corría por los pasillos de la preparatoria para no llegar tarde, ya que era el primer día, pero en ese momento alguien se le atravesó en camino

–¿Te puedes fijar por dónde caminas? –dijo un tipo que ella nunca había visto en su vida –niña tonta

Sakura –Lo siento no fue mi intención –Grito mientras corría hacia su clase –Buenos días –Saludo a sus compañeros de clase y se dirijo a su asiento que estaba atrás junto a la ventana y al lado de ella estaba su mejor amiga

Tomoyo –Buenos días Sakura –Saludo con su dulce sonrisa

Unos momentos después entro el maestro encargado y les dio la bienvenida a sus estudiantes y les presento a un nuevo estudiante que fue transferido desde china y en ese momento este chico se sentó en el asiento vacío que estaba detrás de la castaña y ella reconoció a ese sujeto quien fue con el choco esta mañana en el pasillo y noto que el la miraba de una manera muy extraña y esto hiso que le diera piel gallina y que le empezara a sentir escalofríos solo por esa mirada penetrante

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Receso

Sakura y todas y sus amigas estaban en reunidas en el patio de la escuela conversando de temas sin importancia alguna hasta que surgió el tema del chico nuevo

Chiharu –El chico nuevo es muy guapo

Sakura –Chiharu, tú ya tienes un novio –la castaña trabajo como si fuese su conciencia

Chiharu –Eso no significa que no pueda ver

Naoko –Estoy de acuerdo con ella, Li es guapo

Rika –Talvez sea el chico más guapo de toda la preparatoria

Tomoyo –Esta al mismo nivel que Hirawizagua

Sakura -¡Por favor el tipo no es tan guapo! –Dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a su sándwich –Se nota que es un engreído

-Escuche que el tipo nuevo, mato a alguien y se cambió de nombre y que tiene 30 años y que la CIA, El FBI y la INTERPOOL lo persiguen –Dijo Yamasaki

Sakura –¿Todo es cierto? –Pregunto asombrada la esmeralda

-Además escuche que el lidera una de las bandas más peligrosas de mafia de toda Asia –Dijo el inglés Eriol para seguirle la mentira a su amigo de toda la vida Yamasaki a ambos les encantaba engañar a Sakura con este tipo de historias desde que estaban en la primaria, ya que ella era la única que creía esas tontas mentiras

Sakura –Sabía que había algo mal con este tipo –dijo alzando su puño

Ese momento Chiharu le dio un pequeño a su novio y hiso que se callara e hiso lo mismo con el ingles

Chiharu –Deja de ser tan mentiroso Takashi y lo mismo va para ti Hirawizagua –Dijo algo molesta

Tomoyo –Sakura sí que eres ingenua –Dicho esto la esmeralda se empezó a sonrojar

Naoko –Aun no puedo creer que aun caigas en sus juegos infantiles –dijo la chica de lentes

Rika –Creo que eres la única persona que cae en sus mentiras

Sakura –No importa –dijo mirando hacia el piso –"Todavía hay algo que no me agrada" –Pensó para ella misma

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Departamento de Tomoyo

Sakura –Tomoyo él está aquí –dijo mientras tomaba su te frio

Tomoyo –¿Y cuál el problema que Li este aquí? –Pregunto su amiga

Sakura –Mi vida ya está arreglada y ¡bang! –Hiso un gesto con sus manos –Aparece con linda y engreída sonrisa –Aplasto con su mano el scone que el novio de su amiga había preparado

Eriol –Que hayas estudiado repostería en Paris no significa que menosprecies mis scones –fingió un tono de tristeza –No creo que sepan tan feos

Sakura –Perdóname Eriol –Dijo algo apenada –Pero él me saca de mis casillas –En ese momento el celular de la castaña empezó a timbrar –Debo contestar es Kazuo –Se levantó del desayunador y fue a hablar la balcón con un poco más privacidad

Tomoyo –Parece que Sanjo es un novio muy atento –dijo mientras su mejor amiga se dirigía al balcón –Te apuesto a que Sakura termina cancelando la boda en menos de 6 meses –le dijo a su novio

Eriol –Te apuesto que dejara a Sanjo llorando en el altar y se fuga con Li –Miro directo a la amatista a los ojos -¿Y qué obtengo si gano? –Pregunto con una ceja levantada

Tomoyo –Hare lo que quieras –tambien lo vio directo a los ojos –Y si yo gano seras mi modelo estrella y te probaras toda la ropa que diseñe no importa si es de dama o de caballero

Eriol/Tomoyo –¡Echo! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo

Mientras tanto en el balcón

Sakura termino de hablar con su novio cuando y se quedó pensando si lo que había pasado en el parque era una señal para cancelar la boda o era una prueba para que su vida siguiera normal aunque Li regresara a su vida, solo debía evitarlo y llego a pensar que iba a ser fácil, pero en ese momento algo la saco de sus pensamientos

–¿Linda vista verdad?

Sakura –Lo es se puede ver todo Tokio –Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de quien estaba a su lado y dio un pequeño brinco –¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Pregunto desconcertada –¿Me estas siguiendo, no es así?

Syaoran –¡Por favor, Sakura! –Lo último que quería era pelear –¿Crees que soy un acosador?–Levanto una ceja–Me quedare aquí hasta que encuentre un departamento propio –Le respondió con una sonrisa y se fue acercando lentamente y la miro directamente a los ojos

Sakura –Eres un sínico –Sabia el juego que el ambarino estaba y no le iba quitar la mirada de encima, no señor Sakura Kinomoto no pensaba perder esa vez, pero fue en ese momento en el que ella sintió que él se había apoderado de sus labios y ella incosiente me le había respondido pero pasaron pocos segundos cuando la esmeralda logro apartarse –Eres un idiota –Después de haberle dicho esto le regalo una cachetada acompañado de un rodillazo en las partes nobles del castaño –Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo –dio media vuelta y vio que Kero estaba auxiliando al ambarino que se estaba retorciéndose de dolor en suelo se y tomo al perro y se fue –Tomoyo, Eriol me tengo que ir –Se despidió de la pareja y se marchó junto a su mascota

Syaoran –Se …que… aun…me…ama –dijo con unas lágrimas en los ojos

Tomoyo -¿Estas bien? –se acercó con una bolsa de hielo

Eriol -¿Tú crees que está en el suelo por puro gusto? –le respondió a su novia y ayudo a su amigo a ponerse de pie y lo guio hasta el sillón para que se pusiera más cómodo –Vaya una chica te dio una gran paliza

Syaoran –Cállate –le respondió a al ingles –En parte me lo merecía –Tomo la bolsa de hielo y se la coloco en lugar donde le dolía –Sakura gano esta batalla pero no la guerra

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Flashback

Hace 11 años

Preparatoria Seiju

Apenas era su primer día clases en su nueva escuela y ya tenía un sequito de chicas que lo seguían, él sabía que no tan feo pero nunca que tan rápido tendría un "club de animadoras", y por fin encontró un lugar tranquilo donde podría descansar de ese loco mar de estrógenos, pero en ese momento llegaron dos chicos, uno tenía el pelo negro azulado y usaba unos grandes lentes a este se le hacía un poco familiar sabía que lo había visto en alguna vez en su vida; y el otro chico tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos rasgados, parecía que siempre los tenía cerrados

-Hola, soy Yamasaki Takashi –se presentó amablemente el chico de los ojos rasgados –Y él es mi amigo Hirawizagua

Syaoran –Soy Li Syaoran –se presentó, como debía ser no quería ser descortés pero el solo quería estar solo aunque lo pensó bien y le sería necesario hacer amigos ya que no conocía a nadie en ese pequeño pueblo –Mucho gusto –En ese momento el castaño noto como esos dos se vieron entre si y sonrieron de una manera diabólica que se asustó poco

Eriol -¿Ves a esa chica de ahí? –dijo señalando a un grupo de cinco chicas sentadas

Syaoran -¿Cuál de todas?

Yamasaki –A Kinomoto la que está comiendo un sándwich –La señalo discretamente, y el castaño asintió con la cabeza y recordó que ella era la con la quien había chocado en el pasillo y se sentaba delante de el –De hecho ella se sienta delante de ti

Syaoran –Si, ya se quien

Eriol –Pues veras –Solo esperaban que el cayera en su juego de mentiras como lo había hecho la castaña hace unos minutos atrás –Hace un momento estábamos con las chicas –Dio una pausa siguió hablando –Nos enteramos que ella gusta de ti –Eriol vio a su amigo para que el prosiguiera con el juego

Yamasaki –Pero no es muy tímida que digamos –Notaron como el chico creía cada palabra que ellos decían

Syaoran -¿y cuál es el problema de eso?

Eriol -¿Cómo decirlo? –pensó las palabras adecuadas sin que sonara ofensivo –Es una chica fácil

Syaoran –Bueno ella no es fea –dijo lo más natural -¿Por qué lo dicen?

Yamasaki –Salió con todo el equipo de futbol, natación y voleibol al mismo tiempo –El ambarino abrió los ojos del asombro –Y con los nerds del club de ciencias para que ellos le hicieran eran la tarea y tener más tiempo libre para salir con más chicos

Eriol –Yo que tú me andaría con cuidado si estoy cerca de ella – vio como el ambarino asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que el inglés le decía –Si la ignoras es mejor y yo que tú me alejaría lo más posible de ella

Syaoran –Gracias lo tendré mente –En ese momento sonó la campana para el regreso a clases

Eriol -¿A qué clase vas? –Preguntó

Syaoran –Química –Saco un papel con el horario de clases y salón al cual debía asistir –Pero no se a donde esta

Eriol –Tienes suerte, Yamasaki y yo vamos en la misma clase –dicho esto los tres chicos se dirigieron al salón

Ya había pasado una semana y Li hiso lo que los chicos le dijeron ignoraba a Sakura cada vez que la veía y si podía se alejaba de ella cuando la castaña quería ser amable con él pero era su compañero en el laboratorio de química porque su profesor los asigno y no les dio oportunidad de escoger quienes serían sus parejas, y ese día les había dejado una gran tarea

Sakura -¿Si quieres podemos hacer la tarea en mi casa? –Le pregunto al castaño –No habrá nadie en mi casa –El ambarino había mal entendido lo que ella dijo cuando ella lo dijo inocentemente –Así nadie nos podrán molestar

Syaoran –Creo que es mejor la biblioteca –sugirió, era mejor opción que estar solo en la casa de la castaña

Sakura –La biblioteca está bien –Le sonrió –¿Hoy después de clases te parece?

Syaoran –Si, entre más rápido terminemos con esto mejor

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaban en la biblioteca buscando la información sobre la tarea de que le habían asignado un buscaba información en libros y el otro se encargaba de redactar lo que encontraban, cuando en ese momento al ambarino tuvo la brillante idea de comprobar si lo que habían dicho de la castaña era cierto, lo único raro fue que ella se comportaba totalmente diferente a lo que él pensaba, noto que era muy tímida con respecto a los chicos siempre se sonrojaba y nunca la vio que saliera con alguien, además pensaba que era linda, así que sin pensarlo dos veces la beso si le correspondía era claro que si era más fácil que la tabla del 0 pero no pasaron cinco segundo cuando ella le abofeteo

Sakura -¿Qué rayos te pasa? –Nadie supo si se puso roja por la vergüenza o porque se enfado

Syaoran –Yo..no –se puso nervioso además en su cara tenía la marca de la mano

Sakura –Te lo mandare por correo para que lo termines de montar –Dicho esto tomo sus cosas y se fue y dejo al castaño atónito –Nos vemos mañana –dicho esto ella salió prácticamente huyendo de la biblioteca

Syaoran -¿Qué rayos hice? –froto su mejilla mientras pensaba y llego a la conclusión que le gusto el beso, además ella era muy linda, desde el principio le llamo la antención el color verde de los ojos de ella, también comprobó que era lo contrario a lo que Yamasaki y Eriol le dijeron el primer día de clases y le fascinaba que ella no fuese así y era obvio que no salía con nadie y por ende no tenía novio, y le gusto como se sonrojaba hacia honor a su nombre porque parecía una cereza roja –Esto no quedara así, Sakura Kinomoto –Supo que ella le gustaba

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya eran pasadas las seis de la tarde y Sakura se estaba preparando para salir con novio que lo vería esa noche, no duro mucho en arreglarse para la cita sino que paso al menos tres horas lavándose la boca para quitarse cualquier residuo de Syaoran, gasto dos tubos de pasta dental y una botella y media de enjuague bucal hasta pensó usar cloro pero sabía que eso era demasiado.

En ese momento estaba en la sala de su departamento ojeando una revista de bodas que su madre le había regalado para ver ideas para todos los preparativos, mientras esperaba que su novio pasara por ella para ir cenar a un fino restaurante, ese momento sonó el timbre se levantó del sofá directo a la puerta pero en eso vio que su pequeño amigo se acerco

Sakura –Quiero que te comportes –Le dijo a Kero, que el animal nunca le agrado su a su novio –Por favor compórtate ante tu nuevo papa, no quiero que muerdas, orines o que ruges ante Kazuo eso de mala educación –Dicho esto ella abrió la puerta vi a Kazuo con un ramo de flores –¡Son hermosas! –Tomo las flores si no antes recibir a su novio como era debido con un beso y un abrazo -¿Cómo estás? –Le pregunto mientras ponía las flores en florero

Kazuo –Ahora estoy bien –dijo mientras entraba al departamento de la castaña y vio que había un gran adorno floral que superaba mil veces el que él le había obsequiado -¿Sakura, quien te dio eso? –Señalo hacia el florero

Sakura –Eso me lo regalo "un admirador secreto"-dijo mientras preparaba un poco de te –Pero no te preocupes no es nadie importante –Se acercó a la sala con una bandeja y en ella había dos tasas de te -¿Acaso eres celoso? –Pregunto con una ceja levantada

Kazuo –No lo soy –Cruzo los brazos e hiso un mohín que parecía un niño pequeño –Solo me molesta que algún tipo ande regalando flores a mi prometida –Noto que Sakura lo empezó acercase a él y lo beso

Sakura –Al que amo es a ti –Dijo muy cerca del rostro de su novio –Y a nadie más –"¿porque me tengo que convencer de a mí misma de eso también? "–Dijo mientras veía los ojos color azul de su novio

**Notas de autor**

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo!**

**Quiero saber qué piensa de la apuesta entre Eriol y Tomoyo ¿cual apoyan o quien gane al final….?**

**Eriol y Yamasaki son unos loquillos **

**Dejen sus opiniones, ideas o comentarios en la sección de reviews….no se guarden sus opiniones no es del todo bueno**

**Deberia estudiar antes de subir esto….ocupo definir cuáles son mis prioridades n_n'**

**No leemos hasta la próxima**


	6. Chapter 6 hablame mas de ella

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

6\. Háblame más de ella

Sakura –Al que amo es a ti –Dijo muy cerca del rostro de su novio –Y a nadie más –"¿porque me tengo que convencer de a mí misma de eso también? "–Dijo mientras veía los ojos color azul de su novio

Kazuo –¿Dijiste algo? –Pregunto algo extrañado

Sakura –no…dije nada-estaba muy nerviosa y se puso algo –jajajaja –y empezó a reír nerviosamente –¿A qué hora dijiste que teníamos la reservación? –Pregunto nerviosa y sonrio –"Esta vez casi meto la pata" –Pensó la castaña

Kazuo –En una hora –dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sakura que de la vergüenza se había recostado en pecho de su novio –Bueno…etto –empezó a jugar con sus dedos –Iremos a cenar con…mi madre

Sakura -¿Cenaremos con tu madre?

Kazuo –Si –Sonrió –Ella quiere hablar con nosotros…

Sakura -¿…Con respecto a la boda? –"Es menos aterradora Ieran que la mama de Kazuo" –Pensó la castaña y al momento le dio un poco escalofríos –Pensé que era una cita –Hiso un puchero –Creí que íbamos a ser solo tú y yo

Kazuo –Al principio iba a ser así –Dijo nervioso ante la mirada de enfado de Sakura –Pero mi secretaria le dijo a mi madre que tenía una reservación esta noche y se auto invento

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Departo de Tomoyo y Eriol

Tomoyo –¿Ahora que piensas hacer con respecto a Sakura? –Mientras terminaba de hacer la cena junto a ingles –Te va a costar mucho trabajo regresar con Sakura

Syaoran –¿Se acuerdan de mi prima? –Dijo con una ceja levanta, mientras lo obligaron sutilmente a poner la mesa

Eriol –¿Hablas de Meiling?

Syaoran –De esa misma –Se le formo una sonrisa malvada en el rostro –Necesitare la caballería pesada

Tomoyo –Creo que es algo extremista –dijo mientras terminaba de hacer la ensalada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback

Una semana antes para la navidad, diez años atrás

Syaoran –Así como lo escucha madre –dijo en tono muy serio pero educado hacia su progenitora –No me pienso casarme con Meiling

Ieran -¿Y desde cuándo cambiaste de opinión? –Pregunto sorprendida -¿O quién te convenció de lo contrario?

Syaoran –Desde un año y siete meses –Dijo con la mirada fija a su madre –Y se llama Sakura Kinomoto

Ieran –¿Meiling sabe que piensas terminar con el compromiso?

Syaoran -…No –dijo mirando hacia piso –No se lo he informado aun –En ese momento entro un cachorro ladrando por la sala –Él es Kerberos el regalo de navidad de Sakura –Y se dio cuenta de las pequeñas intenciones del pequeño pomenarian así que alzo al cachorro y salió corriendo hacia el balcón donde había unas hojas de periódico donde Kerberos se estaba acostumbrando a ir al baño

Ieran –Creo que tendremos terminar esta conversación en otra ocasión –vio a su hijo salir de la habitación –Ieran camino hacia la terraza donde es encontraba su hijo menor tratando de que la pequeña mascota hiciera del baño –Tengo deseos de conocerla esta misma noche

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Kazuo, Sakura –Saludo una mujer que aparentaba unos 60 años –Ya era hora que llegaran –Se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrazar a su único hijo y de paso le dio una mirada de desprecio a su futura nuera

Kazuo -¿Cómo estas mami? –Pregunto en un tono algo infantil y Sakura al escuchar esto puso los ojos en blanco, era lo único defecto que encontraba en el rubio que se comportaba como un niño cuando estaba cerca de su mama, esto la hacía sentir muy incómoda; de alguna manera prefería que la relación de su novio con su madre fuese un poco más fría y que se basara en el respeto como la de cierto ambarino que mantenía con su progenitora

Sra. Sanjo –Aun no puede creer que mi pequeño niño ya es todo un adulto –en ese momento ella puso la mirada en la castaña –Y que vayas a casar muy pronto

Kazuo –No te preocupes mamita –volvió la mirada hacia Sakura –Sé que Sakura es la indicada para mí –La esmeralda se sonrojo un poco

Sakura –Prometo que yo me encargare de cuidar de Kazuo –"Creo que eso lo dice el novio a los padres su prometida" –Pensó la castaña -¿Y de que quería hablar con nosotros? –Dijo sin rodeos y con una gran sonrinsa, y dicho esto todos habían tomado asiento

Sra. Sanjo –Que bueno que lo preguntas querida –dijo con una amplia sonrinsa – ¿Tienen pensado hacer fiesta de compromiso? –Ambos novios se volvieron a ver y al mismo tiempo negaron con la cabeza –Bueno, en ese caso planeo hacer una

Sakura -¿Cuál es el sentido de hacer una fiesta de compromiso si todas la personas que necesitan saber sobre nuestro compromiso ya le hemos dado la noticia? –Sabía que su novio no la apoyaría en ese momento por la manera que se iluminaron los ojos al escuchar la noticia -¿Verdad amor?

Kazuo –¿Que tiene malo que el mundo sepa que me voy a casar la mujer más bella de todas? –En el mismo instante la esmeralda se puso más roja –Creo que es una gran idea, no veo nada de malo

Sra. Sanjo –Si te preocupa la planificación del evento no te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo –volvió a mirar a su futura nuera –Solo encárgate de lo demás

Sakura -¿No tengo más remedio verdad? –Pregunto y su futura suegra y esposo negaron con la cabeza

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya había pasado una semana desde el gran encuentro entre Sakura y Syaoran y desde esa vez el castaño no la volvió a ver, quería pensar en una mejor estrategia para que ella volviera estar con el cómo lo estaban antes, pero tenía un problema el tiempo no es su gran aliado, en realidad nunca lo fue, eso era lo que pensaba mientras conducía por las calles de Tokio, ya que ese día tenía una importante reunión con uno de los más grandes empresarios de Japón y la Corporacion Li necesitaba cerrar ese trato a como diera lugar. Llego al imponente edificio busco donde parquear el carro y entro caminado con su gran porte que hacía que todas las mujeres que lo vieran caminar se desmayaran; camino hacia recepción y pregunto por el presidente de la empresa y le dijeron que se encontraba en último piso, así que tomo elevador y salió del elevador y se dirijo a la oficina de ese tipo como él lo solía llamar ya que nunca le había agradado desde que lo conoció en la universidad. Se reportó con la secretaria y espero mientras lo dejaran pasar así que tomo asiento y tomo una revista que estaba sobre una mesita y la empezó a ojear, unos momentos después vio que una chica salió de la oficina, pero no la logro ver muy bien, pero el perfume era muy similar al de Sakura al igual la manera en la que se ponía de puntitas a la hora de besar a ese tipo; como cuando ellos dos eran novios, pero llego a pensar que estaba que estaba alucinando y decidió de poner más atención en lo que trataba de leer hasta que le informaron que ya podía pasar; se le levanto de su asiento y entro a la oficina

Syaoran –Veo que después de todos estos años no has cambiado nada, Sanjo –dijo levantando una ceja

Kazuo –¿Por qué lo dices Li?

Syaoran –Bueno –dudo lo que iba a decir –… siempre que te veo estas con una chica –dijo alzando los hombros

Kazuo –Te equivocas, Li –dijo con una sonrisa –Llevo saliendo con ella dos años

Syaoran –Vaya –estaba sorprendido –Nunca escuche que tuvieras una novia

Kazuo –Bueno ella quiso que nuestra relación fuese discreta –se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro –Le pedí que se casara conmigo –Pero en ese momento el castaño se perdió en sus pensamientos

Flashback

Hace 11 años

Preparatoria Seijo

Sakura recién terminaba de entrenar con el equipo de animadoras cuando vio uno chico alto, cabello despeinado de color chocolate y ese color de ojos miel que la habían enamorado hace tiempo atrás. Cuando llego donde estaba el chino ambos se fueron al patio trasero para poder conversar a solas

Syaoran –Hay algo que quiero decirte –Se puso un poco rojo, ya que era natural porque estaba a punto de confesarle a la chica que le gustaba sus sentimientos

Sakura –Dime –lo miro directo a los ojos

Syaoran –¿Me preguntaba si quieres ser mi novia?

Sakura –Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías

Syaoran –¿Eso significa que si?

Sakura –Claro que sí, quiero tu novia –En ese momento lo tomo del brazo –Espera a que las otras chicas se enteren –Y lo dirigió en lugar donde se encontraban las animadoras –Apúrate, talvez las chicas aún no se han ido

Syaoran –No comprendo nada de lo que estás hablando Sakura –Solo se limitaba a seguirla hasta que llegaron donde estaban las otras porristas –¿No lo harás verdad? –se puso algo nervioso

Sakura – Solo espera y veras –Le susurró al oído del castaño -¡Chicas tengo noticias! –en ese momento las otras se acercaron dónde estaba la pareja recién formada –Syaoran y yo ahora somos novios

Fin del flasback

Kazuo -¿Qué te trae por aquí? –dijo para sacar a su de su transe –¡Li! –Aplaudió en frente de la cara del ambarino

Syaoran –Lo siento, es que recordé algo –se disculpó -¿Qué decías?

Kazuo -¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos?

Syaoran –Vengo a hacerte una propuesta –Saco un sobre amarillento –Solo espero que interese –se la dio en la mano

Kazuo –Gracias –Tomo el sobre y lo guardo en su escritorio -¿Y por cuanto tienes pensado quedarte?

Syaoran –Aun no lo se –suspiro un poco y empezó a pensar en Sakura –Tengo un asunto personal que resolver

Kazuo –Es bueno saber que te quedaras –Tomo una invitación y se la dio al castaño –Espero que estés ahí

Syaoran –¿Estar en dónde? –Tomo la invitación que era plateada y tenía un listón dorado

Kazuo –Es una fiesta de compromiso –dijo levantando la ceja

Syaoran –¿Entonces vas enserio con esta chica? –pregunto con una ceja levantada –"Aun quiero saber en su sano juicio se va a casar con este idiota" –pensó el ambarino mientras señalaba la invitación

Kazuo –Claro que vamos enserio –dijo suspirando

Syaoran –Déjame adivinar –dijo el castaño con una gran -¿ella es modelo?

Kazuo –Te equivocas –dijo muy orgulloso de novia –De hecho ella odia los medios –volvió suspirar –es perfecta –El castaño se habia quedado sorprendido por la respuesta del rubio

Syaoran –Pero ha de tener algún defecto –Dijo muy escéptico -¿Créeme nadie es perfecto?

Kazuo – En realidad hay algo que no me gusta…pero no tiene que ver ni con su apariencia o su personalidad –Se quedó algo pensativo –Es la rata mutante

Syaoran -¿rata mutante? –No comprendía ni una palabra que él estaba hablando

Kazuo –Es el estúpido pomeradian que tiene como mascota –frunció el ceño –Le presta más atención a esa bola de pelos que a mi

Syaoran –No creo que esas "bolas de pelo" no sean tan estúpidas –En ese momento recordó al pequeño Kero –Al contrario son muy adorables y muy listas en especial cuando están bien estrenados –Recordó que en realidad le había obsequiado Kerberos a Sakura; porque lo había entrenado especialmente para que ningún otro chico que se acercara a Sakura a excepción de él claro; pero en realidad tenía pensado en entrenar a un pitbull –Creo que ya es hora de irme –ya que la conversación se tornó algo incomoda –Ya hice lo que tenía hacer

Kazuo –Fue un placer volverte a ver

Syaoran –igualmente –ambos estrecharon sus manos y el ambarino salió de la oficina hacia el departamento de sus amigos mientras buscaba uno propio

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Flashback

Una semana antes para la navidad, diez años atrás

Residencia Kinomoto

-¡Sakura te buscan en la puerta en joven Syaoran! -En ese momento la castaña acudo al llamado de su mama –¿Si quieres puedes entrar? –Le dijo Nadeisko al ambarino para que entrase a la casa y que no se quedara en el frio ya que estaban en invierno

Sakura –¡Un momento! –grito desde las escaleras tratando de no tropezarse por bajar tan rápido como pudo y es por eso que en cuestión de segundos ya estaba en la puerta principal –Hola Syaoran -Saludo algo tímida por la presencia de su madre y empezó a hacer círculos con una de las puntas de los pies

Nadeisko –Hija iré a ayudarle a tu papa con la cena, con su permiso –Hiso una reverencia y si dirigió hacia la cocina para dejar a su hija sola con su novio

Sakura –¿A qué se debe tu repentina visita… –miro el reloj que estaba colocado en la pared -…a esta hora?

Syaoran –Sé que debí haberte llamado antes de venir…

Sakura -¿…Pero?

Syaoran -…pero es algo urgente

Sakura –¿Paso algo malo? –Estaba algo preocupada, su novio nunca actuaba así de raro –Me estas asustando

Syaoran –No pasó nada malo –le tomo las manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Solo quiero invitarte a cenar a mi casa

Sakura –¿Eso era tu "gran emergencia"? –Hiso la seña de las comillas con sus dedos

Syaoran -…Pues si –Pasaron unos momentos desde que el castaño convenció a la esmeralda para ir a cenar a su casa, pero ella no se había enterado cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones del ambarino –Pasa –Abrió la puerta del departamento e hiso ademán con la mano

-Veo que duraste más de lo que pensaba –Se fue acercando Ieran Li hacia donde estaba la pareja de castaños –Asi que ella es la chica de la que me habías hablado –Analizo a la esmeralda desde el cabello hacia los pies

Syaoran –Madre ella es Sakura –trago algo de saliva –Mi novia

Sakura –Mucho gusto en conocerla, Sra Li –dijo la castaña luego de haber hecho una reverencia

Ieran –Es gusto al fin conocerla –Dijo con su típico tono serio pero menos frio de los normal –Xiao Lang me hablado mucho sobre ti –Su único hijo en ese momento se puso algo rojo

Wei –Sra, la cena ya está lista –Informo el fiel y confiable mayordomo

Ieran –Gracias Wei –dijo la madre del ambarino –enseguida vamos –En ese momento los tres se dirigieron de la sala al comedor donde una gran variedad de platillos como: cerdo en salsa agridulce o pollo acompañado con champiñones y semillas de marañón, además Wei había preparado un arroz frito y verduras en salsa soya

Sakura –Todo se ve delicioso –dijo eso mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa

-¡Gracias por la comida! –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo antes de empezar a comer

Ieran – ¿Sakura en que se dedican tus padres? –Empezó a cuestionar a la castaña

Sakura –Bueno… m-mis… -empezó a ponerse nerviosa y a tartamudear –mi… papa es arqueólogo…pero cuando no tiene ninguna excavación da clases en la Universidad de Tokio de historia…

Ieran –Eso me parece muy interesante –Miro directamente a los ojos a la castaña y ella podía sentir el nerviosismo de la castaña -¿Y madre a que se dedica?

Syoran –Madre no creo que sea necesario que empieces a interrogar a Sakura

Sakura –No te preocupes Syaoran –Le sonrió al ambarino y este le tomo la mano a la castaña –Mi mama antes de que mi hermano mayor naciera solía ser modelo –dijo muy tranquila sin rodeos –Pero luego se retiró del modelaje para cuidar de mí y de mi hermano

Ieran –Comprendo –dijo con un tono muy frio y seco -¿Y que hace tu hermano mayor?

Sakura –El generalmente tiene trabajos de medio tiempo para poder pagarse sus estudios universitarios –Ese mismo momento la castaña le perdió el miedo a Ieran Li –No es que mis padres no puedan pagar la universidad de mi hermano, pero él lo quiso de ese modo

Ieran -¿Y que está estudiando tu hermano?

Sakura –Él está terminando con su carrera en medicina –En ese momento Sakura e Ieran empezaron a conversar como si se conocieron de años y pareciese que ninguna de las dos hubiese notado la presencia del castaño, paso el tiempo hasta que ya era hora de irse a casa –Fue un placer conocerla Sra. Li –Hiso una reverencia y salio del departamento en compañía de su novio

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

–Ya regrese –Dijo el castaño después de haber acompañado a Sakura hasta la puerta de su casa

Ieran –Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte

Syaoran –¿De qué se trata? –Tenía mucho miedo de la respuesta que podría escuchar por parte su progenitora

Ieran –Eres libre de romper tu compromiso con Meiling –Dijo con su típico tono frio –La Srta. Kinomoto es una jovencita muy especial –vio como el brillo de los ojos de su hijo empezaron a resplandecer y del mismo modo una gran sonrisa –Si la dejas ir te arrepentirás por toda tu vida

Fin del Flashback

**Notas de Autora**

**Estoy viva!...**

**Y para dar señales de vida voy actualizar hoy…bueno no he podido actualizar porque estoy en final de cuatrimestre y es lo peor…he durado en escribir este capitulo por casi tres meses**

**Espero que disfruten tanto este capitulo como cuando yo lo escribí…**

**Y si desaparezco hasta el próximo año quiero desearles una feliz navidad y un lindo 2015 **

**Dejen sus reviews y nos leemos en la próxima **


	7. Chapter esta de compromiso pte1

Fiesta de compromiso pte 1

Flashback

Preparatoria Seijio hace 11 años

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente de la biblioteca entre los castaños, esto hiso que Sakura evitara a Syaoran a toda costa pero casi nadie le pareció raro este comportamiento por parte de la esmeralda excepto Tomoyo Daidoji, ella supo desde principio que entre su mejor amiga y el chico nuevo paso algo pero no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que obligo a Sakura a hablar y en el momento en el que se enteró decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y por eso pensó que sería divertido juntar a esos dos y esa fue la razón por cual acudió a Li y le ayudaría en lo necesario para que el pudiera conquistar a la castaña

-¿De qué querías hablar? –Pregunto Li algo muy serio a la amatista

Tomoyo –Se lo que paso entre tú y la dulce Sakura –Dijo con un tono algo picaron –jijijiji –empezó a reír e inmediatamente el ambarino se puso muy rojo

Syaoran –¿D-d-e…q-que rayos estás hablando?

Tomoyo –Iré al grano –dijo muy divertida por la reacción de su compañero de clase –Sé que te gusta Sakura y te pienso brindar mi gran ayuda para que Sakura en un y abrir de ojos sea tu novia –Dicho esto dio un pequeño brinco y el castaño le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza

Syaoran -¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer? –es ese momento la amatista se acerco a oído del castaño y le explico lo que bebía hacer -¿Admirador secreto?

Tomoyo –Si, créeme –dijo muy feliz –mientras tanto trataras de hacer las pases con ella –y le guiño el ojo

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Syaoran se encontraba jugando con una servilleta mientras esperaba que su amigo terminara de hablar por el teléfono; el castaño empezó a perder poco a poco la paciencia ya que lo habían pasado algunos minutos y se encontraba algo hambriento porque no habían ordenado todavía, hasta que el rubio colgó la llamada

-¿Con quién hablabas? –Pregunto el castaño a Kazuo

Kazuo –Con Sakura –El castaño cuando escucho ese nombre se sorprendió un poco, pero recordó que era un nombre común en Japón –mi novia

Syaoran –¿Y qué te dijo?

Kazuo –Que no nos podrá acompañar, tuvo un pequeño inconveniente en el trabajo – Suspiro –Es una lastima que la puedas conocer hoy

Syaoran –que mal –dijo en tono sarcástico y rodo los ojos -¿Qué era el importante anuncio que tenían que decirme?

Kazuo –Te quería pedir que fueras mi padrino en la boda

Syaoran -¿Quieres que yo sea tu padrino? –Estaba algo sorprendido por el nombramiento ya que el no consideraba que Sanjo y el fuesen tan amigos

Kazuo –Si no lo haces no pienso firmar ese contranto –¿Que dices?

Syaoran –Creo que no estoy en posición de negarme

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caffe Stars

Unos minutos antes

-Esto es un total desastre –Dijo la castaña mientras habría la puerta del horno y salía algo de humo y esto activo los rociadores y ocasiono que todo se mojara dentro de la cocina del local y en ese mismo ella tomo su celular llamo a su novio para decirle que no podría llegar al almuerzo –Perdóname con tu amigo y dile que no podre acompañarlos –Siguió hablando por un tiempo cuando se dio cuenta que era hora de empezar de acomodar toda la cocina ya que todo estaba mojado gracias a los rociadores –Kazuo, debo colgar…te amo –cuando dijo lo último ella se sintió algo rara y tal vez un poco confundida pero pensó que no era nada grave y no le dio mucha importancia y empezó a acomodar el pequeño desastre

Rika –Sakura, ocupamos…¿Qué paso aquí? –dijo asombrada por todo el desastre

Sakura…esto –dijo apuntando a la cocina –Bueno veras todo empezó cuando se quemaron estos muffins –le salio una gota detrás de la cabeza –me olio a quemado entonces abri la puerta de horno y salió mucho humo y eso activo los rociadores –Rika solo se limitó a escuchar mientras tomo el trapeador para secar el piso

Rika –Creo que has estado algo…bueno muy distraída estos días –dijo con mucha inocencia –ayer casi te olvida ponerle levadura al pan y has confundido varias recetas

Sakura –Lo sé –dijo un poco apenada –pero es que tengo tantas cosas en cabeza –en ese momento salió de la cocina y se dirigió al salón –Tengo toda una boda por planear, todo se ha vuelto mas confuso desde que me entere que Li está en la ciudad - y cambio el rotulo de la puerta de abierto a cerrado ya que era obvio que no podían atender a nadie por el pequeño caos en la cocina; y tuvieron la rara suerte de que en ese momento nadie entrara al caffe esto haría las sencillas –y en una semana es la fiesta de compromiso y no ten… -ese momento Rika la interrumpio

Rika –Repite lo que me acabas de decir

Sakura –Tengo una boda que planear y la fiesta de compromiso es una semana y no tengo que ponerme

Rika -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste en el medio? –Pregunto con una ceja levantada

Sakura –Li esta en la ciudad

Rika –Creo que eso explica mucho

Sakura –¿Explica que?

Rika –¿Que acaso no vez?

Sakura –¿Ver que?

Rika –Aun tienes sentimientos por Li

Sakura –No, no los tengo –lo dijo con un tono muy orgulloso y fue directo a la cocina

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Syaoran aun se encontraba en el restaurante junto a Kazuo; después de que el rubio le pidiera a Li que fuese su padrino en la boda los temas de conversación se fueron limitando a nada hasta que se convirtió en una comida algo silenciosa hasta que llego el mesero

-Disculpe la molestia pero las damas que están en esa mesa –Les señalo donde estaban ellas –les envía esto –Eran dos tragos

Kazuo –Me temo que no podemos aceptarlos –en ese momento tomo la mano de Li como si fuesen pareja y en ese momento el castaño la aparto imediatamente –pero mi novio y yo estamos planeando nuestra boda –fue en ese momento cuando el camarero comprendió la indirecta y respetuosamente se marcho

Syaoran -¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo? –estaba algo enfadado

Kazuo –solo fue una mentirita pequeña –se le formo una sonrisa en los labios –Me voy a casar con Sakura, ya no estoy disponible

Syaoran –Tu no, pero… -tomo un poco de agua –sabes que olvídalo –Se resignó y prefirió cambiar tema de conversación -¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar un buen departamento? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrio y además era lo único tema que no tenía relación con la novia de Kazuo

Kazuo –bueno en el edificio de Sakura creo aún quedan departamentos–dijo naturalmente

Syaoran –Claro lo tendre en mente –sonrio levemente y luego se quedo un poco pensativo -¿Pero uds dos no viven juntos?

Kazuo -…Nop –bajo la mirada -¿Por qué lo dices?

Syaoran –No por nada –sonrio un para si –solo pense, se van a casar pronto y crei que ya vivian juntos

Kazuo –bueno me gustaria fuese asi pero…

Syoran -¿Pero?

Kazuo –El hermano mayor de Sakura, impuso algunas condiciones para que pudiera salir con Sakura –se sentia un poco apenado por confensar la verdad –y me vi forzado a aceptar y mas cuando se trata de estar al lado de una persona como Sakura

Syaoran –Comprendo –Se quedo un poco pensantivo –Entonces ud dos nunca…

Kazuo –Si es a lo que te refieres –Le hiso señas al castaño con el dedo para que acercara y miro cuidadosamente para que nadie estuviese escuchando el secreto –Nunca lo hemos hecho

Syaoran –Woh…te castraron

Kazuo –Llevo dos años sin tu ya sabes que

Syaoran –Ha de ser horrible

Kazuo –Lo es

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caffe Stars

-Explicame algo, ¿quieres Sakura? –pregunto Rika mientras sujetaba el trapeador -¿Cómo te enteraste que Li estaba en la ciudad?

Sakura –Bueno veras… -la esmeralda empezo a sudar frio y no sabia si era correcto contarle a su colega lo que habia pasado hace unas semanas atrás -…Lo vi hace unos dias en el parque nada mas –Decidio omitir algunos detalles, pero en ese momento ambas chicas escucharon que alguien habia entrado al caff-¿Rika tu cerraste con llave la puerta, verdad? –Dijo la castaña y Rika dijo que no con la cabeza, asi que las dos chicas salieron de la cocina hacia el salon para saber quien era el intruso –Disculpe señor pero en esta cerra…-se sorprendio cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba -¿!Tu!?

Rika –Que gusto volver a verte, Li

Syaoran –Igualmente, Sasaki

Sakura –Me gustaria decir lo mismo sobre ti –dijo cerrando los puños

Syaoran –Siempre tan dulce como siempre, Sakura –dijo en tono sarcastico

Rika –Sakura, terminare de acomodar la cocina –dicho esto se adentro a la cocina a "terminar de limpiar la cocina"

Syaoran –Sabes si tienes el local cerrado jamas vas a vender nada

Sakura –Ese no es tu problema, Li –Iba de camino a la cocina cuando el ambarino la detuvo del brazo –¿Me podrias soltar? –Pero en ese momento el la jalo tan fuerte que quedaron uno al frente del otro y muy cerca como si estuvieran abrazado, y ella aparto la vista inmediatamente –Me dijiste que no lo volverias hacer sin mi consentimiento –lo dijo en voz baja que el apeanas pudo escucharlo

Flashback

Preparatoria Seijio hace 11 años

Sakura iba caminando hacia su casa cuando en ese momento ella escucho que alguien la llamada y se volteo de inmediato para poder saber quien la llamaba

Sakura –¿Que quieres Li? –lo dijo como si estuviera molesta pero en realidad no lo estaba porque le daba mucha pena hablar con el chico nuevo despues de lo que paso hace unos dias

Syoran –Solo queria disculparme por lo del otro dia –lo unico que queria el ambarino era que la castaña aceptara sus disculpa

Sakura –Acepto tus disculpas –lo dijo con el tono de voz mas seco y cortante del mumdo y dicho esto se volteo y siguio su camino hacia su casa

Syaoran –Espera, Kinomoto –corrio hasta alcanzarla hasta deterla –Hay mas que quiero decirte

Sakura -¿Hay mas? –pregunto con la ceja levantada y el castaño asintio con la cabeza –Entonces habla

Syaoran –Te prometo que no va a volver a pasar siempre y cunado cuando me des tu consentimiento

Sakura –Creo…que…esta bien, Li –se lo formo una pequeña sonrinsa –creo que es mejor que que me vaya

Syaoran –antes de que te vayas quiero al menos puedo ser tu amigo

Sakura –Claro que podemos ser amigos

Fin del Flashback

Sakura –Ese no es tu problema, Li –Iba de camino a la cocina cuando el ambarino la detuvo del brazo –¿Me podrias soltar? –Pero en ese momento el la jalo tan fuerte que quedaron uno al frente del otro y muy cerca como si estuvieran abrazado, y ella aparto la vista inmediatamente –Me dijiste que no lo volverias hacer sin mi consentimiento –lo dijo en voz baja que el apeanas pudo escucharla

Syaoran –Y desde entonces ha sido asi –se lo susurro a oido y esto hiso que la esmeralda entrara en trance por unos segundos

Sakura –¿Que que quieres esta vez? –logro salir del trance y dio unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás chocar con el mostrador y el chino comenzo a corralarla –Dime que debo hacer para que me dejes en paz

Syaoran –Solo te pido una cosa, Sakura

Sakura -¿De que se trata?

Syaoran –No te cases –la vio directo a los ojos y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la castaña y le acaricio el rostro para limpiarle las lagrimas y le dio un beso en la frente dio media vuelta y se fue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura recien terminaba de hablar por telefono con Tomoyo y cuando colgo el telefono se descansando en la cama mirando el techo de su habitacion mientras pensanba en todo lo que habia pasado todo el dia cuando escucho el timbre y se levanto y fue directo a abrir la puerta y el pequeño Kero la estaba siguiendo y moviendo su pequeña cola, pero en momento que la castaña abrio la puerta el pequeño perro comenzo a ladrar a causa del vistante

Sakura –Kazuo –estaba algo sorprendida –ahh… yo no….sabia que vendrias –se acomodo un mechon de cabello detrás de la oreja –Pasa

Kazuo –Me quede con las ganas de verte –Se adentro al departamento de la castaña y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Me imagine que todavia no has cenado, asi que traje la cena –En ese momento a la castaña le empezaron a sonar las tripas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Departamento de Tomoyo

-¿Con quien hablabas? –Pregunto el castaño mientras pasaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina

Tomoyo –Con Sakura –La amtista fue directo hacia donde estaba el castaño –Lo que hisite y le dijiste a Sakura estuvo genial –Se alumbraron los ojos y tomo las dos manos del castaño y este se puso algo incomodo –Y cuando le dijiste "no te cases" –cuando dijo esto hiso la voz generica de un hombre –y luego te marchaste y eso dejo a Sakura sin palabras –Solto las manos del castaño se volteo –Pero no perdono de haber en ese momento en el caffe con Sakura para pder captar con mi camara de video ese momento tan dramatico –Ella siguio hablando sola y no se dio cuenta Syaoran ya no estaba -¿Syaoran?

Syaoran –Aquí –Estaba en uno de los sofas recostado –Daidoji tu de que lado estas?

Tomoyo -¿A que te refieres?

Syaoran –Digo eres la mejor amiga de Sakura, uds dos son practicamente hermanas –Dudo un poco –Pero no estas deacuerdo con esta boda

Tomoyo –Bueno te lo dire en una manera que lo puedas entender

Syaoran –Te escucho -Levanto una ceja

Tomoyo –Estoy del lado del amor verdadero, se que tu y Sakura han tenido grandes problemas a traves de los años, especialmente problemas de comunicación –Tomo un respiro –Y soy una de esas personas que creen en la segundas oportunidades y si uds dos arreglas sus diferencias y ambos dejan ese feo orgullo atrás creo que serian felices para siempre, ademas son el uno para el otro –El castaño se quedo un poco pensativo por lo que dijo la amatista

Syaoran –¿Y todo eso lo crees?

Tomoyo –No lo creo lo se

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Departamento de Sakura

Sakura –¿Qué traes para cenar?

Kazuo –Bueno traje algo delicioso, y se que te va encantar –dijo eso mientras ponia la bolsa donde traia la comida en el desayunador

Sakura –Huele delicioso, espero que sea una buena señal –La castaña se quedo atrás del rubio mientras el desampacaba la cena –Anda dime traes, ¿Por favor?

Kazuo –Redobles de tambor, por favor –En ese momento la castaña trato de hacer el sonido –¡Comida china¡

Sakura –Trajiste comida china –lo dijo en un tono despectivo –Sabes que no me gusta la comida china… -en ese instante iba a decir algo pero la interrupieron

Kazuo –…Ni nada lo que es referente a china –La miro dierecto a los ojos –Por culpa de tu estupido ex –Con solo pensarlo se puso algo celoso

Sakura –Pero, te quiero tanto cenare lo que me trajiste con tanto amor –El rubio estaba apunto de botarlo a la basura –Que no es nesasario que lo botes

Kazuo –Estas hambrienta, ¿no es asi?

Sakura –Y no te imaginas cuanto -Dicho esto ella y Kazuo empezaron a poner la mesa para empezar a cenar -¿y como estuvo tu dia?

Kazuo –Bueno logre convernser a Li para que sea el padrino de nuestra boda

Sakura -¿Y este Li fue compañero tuyo en la universidad? –"solo espero que no sea mi Li" –Penso la castaña -¿No es asi, amor?

Kazuo –Creo que te hable de el en una ocasión

Sakura –Creo que si, lo habias mencionado un par de veces

Kazuo –¿Y que tal tu dia?

Sakura –Bueno, ademas de que casi quemo el café, no paso nada de lo normal

Kazuo –Espero que no hayas tenido grandes perdiadas

Sakura –Bueno, Rika decidimos que teniamos cerrar el local por unas horas mientras terminabamos de limpiar todo, ademas tengo que llamar al tecnico para revise el horno –dio un suspiro –Solo espero que no se haya dañado

Kazuo –No te precoupes, lo mas importante es que tu estes bien y no te haya pasado nada

Sakura –Lo se –sonrio y siguio comiendo en silencio –Tengo algo que decirte algo –dijo la castaña mientras jugaba con los ultimos vegetales del plato –Pero no tiene mucha importancia en realidad

Kazuo –de que se trata –Lo dijo mientras terminaba de comer

Sakura –Hace…un-nos…dias vi a… -empezo a dudar si dercile o no la verdad –Vi ah…mi…exnovio –Sintio un poco aliviada

Kazuo -¿Paso algo malo? –Se sintio un poco amenazado ya que habia escuchado parte de la historia, pero sabia que era un tema que su novia no le gustaba hablar

Sakura –No paso nada malo, solo vi en el parque –Omitio algunos detalles –Nisiquiera hablamamos –"Sakura Kinomoto te vas morir en infierno" –penso la castaña y se mordio la lengua –Talvez nunca lo vuelva a ver, sabes

Kazuo –Me hubieras llamado, le hubiera dado su merecido a ese idiota –Dijo con los puños cerrados y la castaña le salio un gota detrás de la cabeza

Sakura –No es nesario, te lo aseguro

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

**HOLA!...I`M BACK!**

**POR FAVOR PERDONEN MI LARGA AUSENCIA, PERO HASTA AHORA HE TENIDO TIEMPO DE SUBIR ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO….**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**

**NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**


	8. Chapter esta de compromiso

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen asi como la cancion I'll be de Edwin Maccain, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

Fiesta de compromiso pte 2

Departamento de Tomoyo

–Dime, Li –Dijo Eriol mientras cenaban junto a Tomoyo -¿Cómo estuvo tu importante reunion con Sanjo? –Pregunto el peliazul en un tono divertido

–Bueno…en realidad –dijo Syaoran mientras hacia circulos con su plato –Solo hablamos de negocios… –sonrio a sus amigos y siguio comiendo

–No te creo –Dijo Tomoyo con un tono muy eseptico

–Esta bien, les dire –Dijo Syaoran –Pero prometan que no se van a reir

–¡Dinos! –Dijieron Eriol y Tomoyo al mismo

–Sanjo, me pidio que fuera su padrino de bodas –Esta muy avergonzado

–¿Seras padrino de Kazuo Sanjo? –Dijo el ingles muy sorprendido

–Si, creo que si –dijo Syaoran levantando los hombros –Creo que no es gran cosa, si no soy su padrino el no firmara el contrato del proximo proyecto de la corporacion

-¿Y necesario que tengas esa firma? –Pregunto Eriol

–Claro, ocupamos una constructora para llevar este gran proyecto –Dijo Syaoran –Si no soy padrinos en esa boda tendre que buscar otra constructora

–Comprendo –Dijo Eriol

Despues de haber cenado Syaoran se dispuso a ir a su cuarto para descansar mientras que Tomoyo y Eriol se quedaron en comedor conversando en el comedor

-¿Cómo que crees que Li reaccione cuando se entere que Sakura se va a casar con Sanjo? –Pregunto Tomoyo a Eriol

–No estoy seguro –Dijo Eriol –Pero quiero ver la reaccion de esos tres, sera una noche muy importante

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback hace 11 años

Sakura se encontraba en la azotea de la preaparatoria, queria estar un momento sola ya que esa mañana habia recibido una nota de su admirador secreto que decia que muy pronto revelaria su verdadera indentidad, pero tenia algo de miedo y a la vez se encontraba algo ansiosa y talvez feliz, ya que alfin podria ponerle rostro a la persona que le escrebia esas hermosas notas que recibia cada mañana, pero aun no sabia ni como ni donde lo conoceria, pero en ese momento alguien la saco de sus pensamientos

–Sakura, ahí estabas –dijo la amatista –Te hemos buscado por todas partes

–Perdon, pero solo queria estar un momento a solas –dijo Sakura mientras le sonreia a Tomoyo -¿Te recuerdas de "mi admirador secreto"? –Pregunto la castaña mientras le daba la nota a la amatista

–Claro –Tomo la nota y la leyo –"No puedo creer que Li se anime al fin se anime a decirle a Sakura la verdad" –Penso Tomoyo –Esto es asombro Sakura, porfin sabremos quien este chico timido con alma de poeta amateur

–¿Qué crees que deba hacer con respecto a esto Tomoyo? –Dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa y por ende se mordio el labio–digo que se hace en estos casos

–debes responderle –dijo Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos –y decirle que lo veras en le baile de privamavera que se hacer muy pronto –Ella estaba mas emocionada por el encuentro que la misma castaña –Soy la presidenta del comité del baile y me encargare que sea de antifases –Tomoyo siguio hablando y la castaña se empezo a marear por lo rapido que hablaba su mejor amiga -… Y yo me encargare de diseñarte el vestido mas hermosos de la historia y te veras como una prinsesa.

Despues de toda la charla Sakura hiso lo que Tomoyo le aconsejo, al terminar las clases la esmeralda espero que todos sus compañeros se fueran y luego coloco una pequeña nota en su escritorio y se fue, pero no se dio cuenta que en el momento que ella dejo la clase el joven Li entro y tomo la nota y la leyo y sonrio para si

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caffe Stars

Ya habia pasasdo una semana desde que Syaoran habia visitado a Sakura. La castaña estaba haciendo lo que siempre hacia en las mañanas para preparar, acomodaba los dulces postres en la vitrina para las que las personas pasaran y compraran, pero a diferencia de los otros dias la esmeralda tarareada una cancion

_-"__The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful__" –_empezo a cantar la castaña y no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella – "_Stop me and steal my breath_" –Y cuando se dio cuenta quien estaba enfrente dio un salto y grito -¡¿C-como entraste aquí?!

–Dejaste la puerta de atrás abierta–dijo el ambariono –y escuche que estaban matando a alguien –cuando dijo eso la esmeralda practicamente lo mato con su mirada –Pero me equivoque tu estabas cantando –se acercando cada vez –estabas cantando nuestra cancion

–No es nuestra cancion – Sakura dio unos pasos hacia atrás –solo fue una cancion bailamos juntos y que es obvio no tiene ningun significado para mi y mucho menos para ti

En ese momento el castaño tomo la mamo de Sakura y poso la otra mano en la cintura de la chica y empezo a cantar

-"_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky"... –_Elcastaño comenzó a cantar a la esmeralda y a bailar lentamente –"…_I'll be your crying shoulder..." -_Y este ultimo verso se lo canto al oído a la castaña y ella se cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento hasta que volvió a la realidad

–Creo que es mejor que te vayas, Li –Dijo Sakura algo nerviosa –Tengo aun mucho trabajo que hacer –Dicho esto la castaña abrió la puerta principal y extendió su braso en seña para que el chino dejara el local –Creo que es mejor que te vayas

–Como tu digas, querida –dijo Li, se dirijo hacia la puerta y en ese momento el logro robarle un beso a la castaña –Nos vemos pronto –dicho esto se marcho

–¿Que demonios fue todo eso? –Pregunto Rika muy sorprendida

–¿Viste todo… lo…que paso? –Pregunto Sakura algo nerviosa

–Si –respondió Rika –Explícame Sakura Kinomoto que se traen uds dos –dijo con los braso cruzados

–No se que es lo que esta pasando –dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del caffe – El aparece en cualquier lugar donde estoy –empezo a explicarle todo a su socia y buena amiga –Y hace cosas como las que acaban de pasar –Empezo a romper una servilleta con las manos –Pero cuando estoy con Kazuo nunca me he sentido como cuando estoy con Syaoran –Rika tomo una silla y se acerco a la castaña y empezó a escucharla atentamente –Syaoran y yo tenemos un pasado, una historia y pasamos tantas cosas juntas que me hace revivir tantos recuerdos tan hermosos que pasamos juntos; pero junto a eso viene el dolor que sufrí a causa de el –dijo Sakura mientras sus ojos se ponían cada vez mas húmedos–Pero se que si estoy con Kazuo simplemente voy a estar bien, el además de ser mi novio es mi amigo y me ayudo a superar ese gran dolor que tenia por años…

–Te ayudo a superar el gran daño que provoco tu ruptura con Li hace algún tiempo –Dijo Rika mientras le pasaba algunos pañuelos para que se secara algunas lagrimas–Me imagino que estas agradecida por eso con Sanjo, ¿No es asi? –Pregunto y Sakura respondió asintiendo la cabeza –Comprendo

–¿Promete que no le dirás a nadie lo que ? –Pregunto la castaña

–Te lo prometo –Respondió Rika con una sonrinsa –Lo que pasa en este caffe se queda en este caffe, ¿entendiste? –Dijo Rika mientras le pasaba mas pañuelos –Ahora ve al baño seca esas lagrimas y yo me encargo de lo demás para poder abrir el caffe

–Claro –Dijo Sakura, mientras se quitaba las lagrimas –Estoy bien, si quieres yo puedo poner la pizarra de especiales afuera, y tu te puedes encargar de lo demás

–Esta, bien –Dijo Rika -¿Cuál es el especial de hoy? –Pregunto Rika algo curiosa

–Bueno, estaba pensando que como estamos en medio de verano y ayer queme el horno y todo eso –dijo mientras escribía con una tiza en la pequeña pizarra –Postres fríos –dijo sonrientemente

–Creo que eso es una buena –dijo Rika –¿Pero de donde sacaste esos cupcakes si el horno no sirve? –Señalo los cupcakes que estaba en el aparador

–Fue la ultima tanta que hice ayer antes de quemar los muffis –dijo Sakura mientras se rascaba la cabeza

–Claro –dijo Rika sonriente por fuera mientras que por dentro estaba algo preocupada por su amiga.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Despues de haber estado en el caffe temprano en la mañana Syaoran salio a ver departamentos en la ciudad junto a Kazuo hasta que encontraron el departamento adecuado para el chino; el lugar era suficientemente amplio para un soltero, pero no estaba amueblado solo tenia la cocina, dos habitaciones, un baño y un pequeño balcón.

–Creo que este es lugar –Dijo Syaoran a Kazuo

–Te dije desde el principio que debíamos venir aquí de primero –dijo Kazuo viendo el lugar –Si quieres puedo llamar al casero para que firmes los papeles de arrendamiento –dijo el rubio

–Claro –dijo Syaoran mientras observa y caminaba por el lugar en ese momento el rubio salio del lugar en busca del casero –Creo que me gustara vivir aquí –El espero un nos minutos hasta que llego Kazuo con el casero

–Syaoran el es casero del edificio –dijo Kazuo

–Es un placer conocerlo Sr –dijo Syaoran

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback hace 11 años

Tomoyo ayudaba a Sakura para prepararse para el baile de esa noche

–¡Quedaste hermosa! –dijo la amatista a la esmeralda mientras le ponía un broche para el cabello y volteaba la silla para que Sakura pudiese mirarse en el espejo –Pareces toda una princesa

–Tomoyo no tuviste que haberte molestado –Dijo Sakura mientras se miraba en el espejo y traía un vestido rosa de con encaje de de flores en el escote y una larga y suave caida –¿Tomoyo en que momento hiciste este vestido? –dijo la castaña mientras daba vueltas en su propio eje admirando el vestido

–Siempre hay tiempo para cosas especiales para las personas que mas quieren –Dijo Tomoyo mientras le pasaba un antifaz

–Creo que tienes razón

Fin del Flashback

Sakura salio temprano del trabajo para poder alistarse para la fiesta de esa noche, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a su novio en la recepción del edificio

–¿Que haces aquí Kazuo? –Pregunto algo sorprendida Sakura

–Bueno vine aquí porque Liestaba buscando un departamento –Dijo Kazuo explicándole a Sakura porque estaba ahí –Pensé que aun estarías en el trabajo

–Bueno la verdad salí un poco antes –Dijo Sakura –Rika me esta cubriendo en el trabajo –La castaña se quedo un poco pensantiva –dime en que departamento se va a quedar tu amigo –Pregunto Sakura a su novio

–El departamento que estaba al frente del tuyo –Respondio Kazuo

–Claro, el que le pertenecia a la Sra. Tanaka –Respondio Sakura –¿Cuándo se mudara tu amigo? –Pregunto la castaña

–No lo se aun –dijo Kazuo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Flashback hace 11 años

Sakura había llegado junto con Tomoyo al baile de antifaces para conocer al misterioso admirador secreto de Sakura, habían acordado que se verían ahí

–Tomoyo estoy algo nerviosa –Dijo Sakura mientras apretaba con fuerza su bolso –¿Cómo sabré que es el?

–Sigue tu insisto –Respondio Tomoyo para darle mas animos a la castaña –Todo saldrá bien –Dijo la amatista

–¿Y si no me reconoce, Tomoyo? –Pregunto Sakura muy insegura

–¿Que decía la ultima nota que te mando? –Pregunto Tomoyo

–Bueno…–dijo Sakura mientras buscaba en su bolso la ultima noto que había recibido de su admirador secreto –Aquí esta –Dijo la castaña sacando del bolso una pequeña nota de color rosa

–¿Que dice? –Pregunto Tomoyo mas emocionada que la misma Sakura

–Dice que lo podre reconocer porque usara un antifaz de color rojo –Dijo Sakura a su mejor amiga Tomoyo –Pero veo a muchos chicos con ese mismo color de antifaz

–No te preocupes, estoy segura que el sabrá como reconocerte –Respondio Tomoyo –" Torpe Li" –Penso la amatista, en ese momento tomo el celular y le envio un texto a Li pregúntenle que donde estaba –Quedate aquí ire por algo de beber para las dos –Le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura como excusa para ir en busca del ambarino y poner en marcha su plan maestro

–Te esperare justo aquí –Respondió Sakura

Ya pasaron algunos minutos desde que Tomoyo se fue en busca de Li y por fin logro encontrarlo

–Ahí estabas –Dijo Tomoyo mientras lo jalaba del brazo y lo llevo a una esquina para poder hablar a solas en paz –Sakura esta algo ansiosa por verte hoy

–¿Dónde esta quiero verla? –Pregunto ansioso Syaoran y tratando de buscarla con la mirada

–Esta ahí hablando con las otras chicas –Respondio Tomoyo señandole el paradero de la castaña –Ella se ve perfectamente hermosa –dijo la amatista con brillo con los ojos

–Se ve realmente hermosa –dijo Syaoran quien la contemplaba desde lejos

–Le llevare este ponche a Sakura y luego te hare una seña para que tu acerques y la saques a bailar, pero antes hablare con el Dj para que ponga una canción lenta para uds dos bailen –dijo Tomoyo –¿Esta claro? –Le pregunto Tomoyo a Syaoran y este asintió con la cabeza, dicho esto la amatista tomo dos vasos de ponche y fue directo donde estaban sus amigas –Ten Sakura –dijo Tomoyo mientras le pasaba un vaso de ponche

–Gracias –respondió Sakura recibiendo el vaso de ponche –¿Tomoyo porque tardaste tanto?

–Por nada en especial, Sakura –Respondio Tomoyo mientras buscaba la manera de distraer a las demás que estaban junto a ellas, en ese momento se ocurrio una idea y derramo su ponche en el vestido de Naoko –Lo siento, Naoko –se disculpo la amatista

–No te preocupes, Tomoyo –Dijo Naoko –Es solo ponche, no tiene gran importancia

–Creo debemos ir al baño para arreglar este desastre –Fingió Tomoyo preocupación –Creo que tengo algo en auto que pudes usar –Dijo Tomoyo –Rika, Chijaru ¿porque no van con Naoko al baño mientras yo voy por el otro vestido?

–Claro –dijeron Rika y Chijaru

–¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? –Pregunto Sakura

–Tu mejor quédate aquí Sakura –Dijo Tomoyo –Te prometo que tardaremos –Dicho esto las cuatro chicas se fueron dejando a Sakura sola, entonces en ese momento Tomoyo le hiso la señal a Syaoran para que fuese donde se encontraba Sakura y se desvio donde estaba el Dj y le pidió que pusiera una música un poco mas lenta

Sakura estaba preguntándose si su admirador secreto tendría las agallas de presentarse esa noche o si había cambiado de opinión y no se presentaría esa misma noche, cuando en ese momento nota que alguien se estaba acercando lentamente donde ella se encontraba de pie; en ese instante su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente; sus manos empezaron a sudar y la sangre subió hacia su cabeza y era por eso que tenias las mejillas algo rojas, entonces la castaña respiro hondo y decidió que se dejaría llevar

–¿Tu eres mi admirador secreto? –Pregunto Sakura

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOOoOooOoOoOoOo

Departamento de Tomoyo

Syaoran estaba preparando para la "gran noche", pero en realidad para el era otra noche no le dio gran importancia solo asistiría para al fin conocer a la chica que se gano la lotería por iba a esposar Kazuo Sanjo, pero el aun tenia la idea que esa mujer padecia de alguna enfermedad mental por el simple hecho que Sanjo no era un santo ya que el conocía el pasado turbio del hombre.

–¿Qué vas hacer hoy en la noche? –Pregunto Tomoyo

–Hoy tengo una fiesta a la que me invito ir Sanjo –dijo Syaoran mientras trataba de peinarse –No es nada importante –¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Bueno solo quería saber porque Eriol yo iremos a la fiesta de compromiso de Sakura –Dijo Tomoyo

–Diganle a Sakura que le mando saludos –Dijo Syaoran

–Tal vez, puedas felicitarla esta noche en persona –Dijo Tomoyo y se fue dejando al chino confundido

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lugar del evento

Sakura se encontraba con unas personas importantes según Kazu, pero para la castaña eran mas hombres bien vestidos que solo le importaban los frios negocios y que su fiesta de compromiso no era nada mas una helada manera de hacer mas dinero, asi que en ese momento se ausento para ir a saludar a personas que en realidad si conocía e interesaba

–¿Kazuo te importa si me voy un momento? –le pregunto Sakura a su prometido

–Claro, cariño yo me quedare aquí conversando con los señores –Dijo Kazuo mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla –nos vemos mas tarde

Sakura se fue recorriendo todo el saliendo hasta que vio a Tomoyo entrar junto con Eriol y fue dierecto a saludarlos

–¡Tomoyo , Eriol! –dijo Sakura para saludar a sus amigos –Que bueno verlos –Dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a la pareja

–Nunca te había visto tan feliz por verme –Eriol

–Es que estaba algo aburrida –Dijo Sakura

–Eso explica mucho –respondió Eriol

–Pero te aseguro que esta noche se va a poner mas interesante de lo que crees –dijo Tomoyo

–Si me disculpan ire a saludar al novio –dijo Eriol

–Claro –Dijo Tomoyo

–No hay problema –Respondio Sakura –¿No quieres algo de beber? –Le ofrecio Sakura a su amiga

–No te preocupes estoy bien –Respondio Tomoyo –¿Por qué dijiste que estabas aburrida?

–Porque Kazuo se la ha pasado todo el tiempo con esos tipos –Respondio Sakura mientras tomaba algunos de los bocadillos de los meseros que pasaban por ahí –Y solo la pasan hablando de negocios y ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres

–Vaya, eres una desconocida en tu propia fiesta –dijo Tomoyo

–Si –dijo Sakura mientras terminaba de comer –Mira ese tipo quiere construir un lujoso hotel en Las Vegas –señalo a alguien –Esos dos son del gobierno y quieren que la constructora de Kazuo trabaje en restaurar una vieja carretera en Kioto –Señalo la esmeralda a los señores que estaba junto al bar –Ese tipo que esta ahí quiere que Kazuo construya uno finos condominios en Dubai –Dijo Sakura mientras Tomoyo asentía la cabeza –Y el tipo que esta entrando ahora es Li –en ese momento se percato de lo que acaba de decir

–¿Y que tipos de negocios quiere hacer con Sanjo? –Pregunto Tomoyo haciéndose la inocente

–Sabotear mi boda con Kazuo –Respondio Sakura tomando un vaso de whisky de los meseros y se lo tomo como si fuese un shot de tequila –¿Que hace el aquí Tomoyo?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback hace 11 años atrás

–¿Tu eres mi admirador secreto? –Pregunto Sakura directo al grano terminar con ese juego de una buena vez por todas

–Si –Respondio Syaoran y hiso una reverencia

S –¿Me puedes decir quien eres? –Pregunto Sakura y en ese momento empezó el Dj siguió las instrucciones de la amatista y puso una canción lenta para que ellos se enamoraran

–Pero antes le gustaría bailar esta canción conmigo –Le extendió la mano y ella acepto

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful _

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth _

_Tell me that we belong together _

_Dress it up with the trappings of love _

_I'll be captivated _

_I'll hang from your lips _

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

_I'll be your crying shoulder _

_I'll be love suicide _

_I'll be better when I'm older _

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof _

_As we lie awake in my bed _

_You're my survival, you're my living proof _

_My love is alive not dead _

_Tell me that we belong together _

_Dress it up with the trappings of love _

_I'll be captivated _

_I'll hang from your lips _

_Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder _

_I'll be love suicide _

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

_I've been dropped out,burned up,fought my way back from the dead _

_Turned in, turned on,remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder _

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Ninguno de los de los dos queria que esa cancion terminara se querian quedar para siempre en esa pequeña burbuja que en la cual ambos podrian vivir perfectamente felices para siempre

Fin del Flashback

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

**BUENO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO DE CAPITULO MAS ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO…SE QUE ME TARDE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO HASTA AHORA ESTOY EN VACACIONES Y LAS UTILZE PARA TERMINAR DE ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO…BUENO QUIERO DILUVIO DE REVIEWS**

**NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**


	9. Chapter 9 Bailes, antifaces y mentiras

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

Bailes, antifances y mentiras

Flahsback hace 11 años

Baile de primavera

Despues de que la cancion habia terminado Syaoran sabia que al terminar de cancion deberia reverlarle a Sakura su identidad y ver como marcharian las cosas entre ambos, según el pronostico que Tomoyo le dio todo saldria a su favor pero seguia teniendo algo de miedo

–¿Creo que ya hora de saber quien se esconde detrás de ese antifaz? –Pregunto Sakura muy timida y sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos y acercando sus manos a la cara del chico para poder quitarle el antifaz al ambarino

–Es mejor que vayamos a hablar a otro lado –Quito el rostro para que la castaña no le quitara el antifaz

Fin del flasback

OoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lugar del evento

Sakura se encontraba con unas personas importantes según Kazu, pero para la castaña eran mas hombres bien vestidos que solo le importaban los frios negocios y que su fiesta de compromiso no era nada mas una helada manera de hacer mas dinero, asi que en ese momento se ausento para ir a saludar a personas que en realidad si conocía e interesaba

–¿Kazuo te importa si me voy un momento? –le pregunto Sakura a su prometido

–Claro, cariño yo me quedare aquí conversando con los señores –Dijo Kazuo mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla –nos vemos mas tarde

Sakura se fue recorriendo todo el salón saliendo hasta que vio a Tomoyo entrar junto con Eriol y fue dierecto a saludarlos

–¡Tomoyo , Eriol! –dijo Sakura para saludar a sus amigos –Que bueno verlos –Dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a la pareja

–Nunca te había visto tan feliz por verme –Eriol

–Es que estaba algo aburrida –Dijo Sakura

–Eso explica mucho –respondió Eriol

–Pero te aseguro que esta noche se va a poner mas interesante de lo que crees –dijo Tomoyo

–Si me disculpan ire a saludar al novio –dijo Eriol

–Claro –Dijo Tomoyo

–No hay problema –Respondio Sakura –¿No quieres algo de beber? –Le ofrecio Sakura a su amiga

–No te preocupes estoy bien –Respondio Tomoyo –¿Por qué dijiste que estabas aburrida?

–Porque Kazuo se la ha pasado todo el tiempo con esos tipos –Respondio Sakura mientras tomaba algunos de los bocadillos de los meseros que pasaban por ahí –Y solo la pasan hablando de negocios y ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres

–Vaya, eres una desconocida en tu propia fiesta –dijo Tomoyo

–Si –dijo Sakura mientras terminaba de comer –Mira ese tipo quiere construir un lujoso hotel en Las Vegas –señalo a alguien –Esos dos son del gobierno y quieren que la constructora de Kazuo trabaje en restaurar una vieja carretera en Kioto –Señalo la esmeralda a los señores que estaba junto al bar –Ese tipo que esta ahí quiere que Kazuo construya uno finos condominios en Dubai –Dijo mientras Tomoyo asentía la cabeza –Y el tipo que esta entrando ahora es Li –en ese momento se percato de lo que acaba de decir

–¿Y que tipos de negocios quiere hacer con Sanjo? –Pregunto Tomoyo haciéndose la inocente

–Sabotear mi boda con Kazuo –Respondio Sakura tomando un vaso de whisky de los meseros y se lo tomo como si fuese un shot de tequila –¿Que hace el aquí Tomoyo? –Volvio a ver a su amiga que estaba a su lado -¿Tu sabias algo?

–No sabia que el vendría –respondio astutamente Tomoyo y cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda –Pero mira al lado amable a Li si lo conoces bien –Cuando dijo esto Sakura se puso roja y agacho la mirada –Ire donde esta Eriol –Dicho esto se marcho donde estaba su novio

–No me dejes sola, amiga –Dijo Sakura tratando de seguirla pero ya se había ido

Syaoran POV

Yo en realidad no tenia muchos ánimos de ir a la patética fiesta de compromiso de Sanjo, a quien le interesa que ese tipejo se case, pues yo no le daba mucha importancia si iba era por asuntos de negocios y nada mas que eso y cuando me estaba preparándome para esta noche me sorprendió lo que me dijo Daidoji y en el momento no comprendí lo que trato de decir o simplemente creí lo que escuche porque soy un imbécil que solo piensa en Sakura las 24 horas del día. Terminé de alistarme sali de mi alcoba temporal tome la tonta invitación y las llaves de mi auto, que la verdad no es mio solo lo alquile, y me marche hacia el hotel donde seria la fiesta de compromiso de Sanjo y su descerebrada novia. Cuando llegue al hotel le di las llaves al balet para que fuera a estacionar mi carro; cuando entre al hotel fui directo al salón donde era la fiesta entre y no vi nadie que en realidad me importe, pero en ese momento muy cerca de la puerta la vi, se veía hermosa como siempre llevaba puesto un vestido largo de color violeta con un escote de corazón que la hacia ver muy hermosa, llegue a pensar que tal vez era una alucinación y que mi mente estaba jugando conmigo, me quede muy cerca de la puerta donde ella no me pudiese ver y yo la pudiera ver y espere hasta que ella estuviese sola; en el momento que se quedo sin compañía me acerque lentamente donde Sakura

–No me dejes sola, amiga –La escuche decir entonces me acerque por detrás y le toque el hombro para que se volteara

–Bu –Dije en se ese momento para ver la cara de sopresa que ella puso y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Me pregunto muy confundida con el seño funcido

–¿Qué haces tu aquí? –Le pregunte porque no entiendo que hace ella en la fiesta de Sanjo

–No te tengo que dar explicaciones –Me hablo de una manera muy orgullosa y dio media vuelta y trato de marchase pero no la deje porque la tome de la muñeca sutilmente para evitar armar un escandalo –¿Te colaste en esta fiesta? –Lo dijo con una ceja levantada y con los brazos cruzados

–No –Respondí rápidamente –A mi me invitaron –Saque de mi saco el sobre de la invitación –Aquí esta la prueba –En ese momento ella arrebato de mis manos la invitación. –¿Pero quien te invito? –Me pregunto mas confundida que en el principio y tomo la invitación como para asegurarse que era de verdad

–El novio –Respondi sin muchos rodeos -¿Pero porque tu estas en la fiesta de compromiso de Sanjo? –Pregunte pero en ese momento ella levanto una ceja

–¿Acaso no sabes leer? –Me pregunto y tomo la invitación y señalo un nombre que estaba en el papel –Porque yo me voy a casar Kazuo –En el momento que escuche pensé que era una vil broma de parte ella, Sakura es muy inteligente para que se case con un tipo como el. Solo deseaba que fuese una fea pesadilla

-¿Es una broma verdad? –Me atreví a decir –¿Cómo te vas casar con alguien como el?

–Porque el no es como tu –Respondió Sakura muy desafiante

Fin de Syaoran POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unos minutos atrás del otro lado del salón se encontraba una joven pareja

–Te digo que Li esta en la cuidad –Le dijo Yamasaki a su esposa Chiharu

–¡Por favor! –dijo incrédula Chiharu –Li ahora vive en China y el seria la ultima persona que Sakura invataria a su matrimonio – continuo hablando –Basta de mentiras Takashi

–Si quieres no me creas pero ahí esta Li hablando con Sakura –Dijo Yamaski muy seguro de lo que decía

–Yamasaki tiene razón, ese es Li –Interrumpió Rika la conversación –Y no entiendo porque esta aquí –Dijo mientras jugaba con la aceituna del martini que sostenia en sus manos

–Ves te lo dije –Dijo Yamasaki

–¿Rika tu sabias que Li esta en Tokio? –Pregunto Chiharu algo confundida

–Bueno…–Rika dudo en decir todo lo que había visto en el café –Ha visitado un par de veces el café

–¿Por qué no vamos saludar? –Pregunto Yamasaki

–No creo que sea una buena idea en este momento –Dijo Rika –Hay mucha tensión entre ellos dos

–¿Quién esta tenso? –Pregunto Naoko que recién había llegado a la fiesta y se había unido a sus amigos

–Nadie esta tenso Naoko –Respondio Chiharu –Es solo que Rika dice que hay mucha tensión entre Sakura y Li

–Comprendo –Dijo Naoko -¿Pero porque Sakura invitaría a Li? –Pregunto Naoko

–Es que Sakura no invito a Li a su fiesta –Interrumpió Tomoyo la conversación

–Fue Sanjo quien invito a Syaoran al matrimonio –Dijo Eriol para unirse a la conversación

–¿Pero porque el novio invitaría al ex novio de la novio? –Pregunto Takashi mas confundido que al principio

–Porque el novio no sabe que Syaoran y Sakura se conocen –Respondio Eriol –Y mucho menos que esos fueron novios

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otra parte del salón

–Debes decirle la verdad a tu hermana –Dijo Yukito a su novio

–No puedo decirle la verdad a Sakura –Dijo Touya –Además mírala ella esta feliz con el baboso de su novio

–Creo que lo mas justo es que digas la verdad a tu hermana antes que alguien mas le diga y se enoje contigo –Dijo Yukito por lo que en ese momento el estaba viendo

–Ya han pasado como 9 años desde que el mocoso se marcho –Dijo Touya para defenderse –Creo que mas bien le hice un favor

–Yo creo que estas cometiendo un error –dijo Yukito –Y terceras personas pagaran muy caro por lo que estas haciendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura POV

–No me dejes sola, amiga –Le dije a Tomoyo porque lo ultimo que queria era estar sola con Syaoran

–Bu –Dijo el y puse la cara de sopresa y di un pequeño salto hacia atrás

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunte confundida y trate de fruncir el ceño

–¿Qué haces tu aquí? –Me pregunto el muy… estoy segura que se coló a mi fiesta y siguió a Eriol y a Tomoyo para llegar hasta aquí

–No te tengo que dar explicaciones –Le dije de una manera civilizada porque lo ultimo que queria era armar un escandalo y trate de irme pero el muy atrevido me detuvo de la muñeca, odio que haga eso–¿Te colaste en esta fiesta? –Y puse mi cara de estoy enfandada

–No –Me respondió de una manera muy cortante –A mi me invitaron –Fue en ese momento note que estaba buscando algo de su saco, pero no tenia idea de que era–Aquí esta la prueba –En ese momento le arrebate la invitación de la mano, pero no entendía como pudo conseguirla–¿Pero quien te invito? –Luego tuvo el descaro de decirme porque yo estaba en mi propia fiesta, creo que el idiota no sabe que es mi fiesta de compromiso pero aun no comprendo porque el esta aquí

–El novio –Cuando Syaoran dijo eso me quede sin palabras-¿Pero porque tu estas en la fiesta de compromiso de Sanjo? –Me pregunto, asi que le respondi, venganza dulce venganza

–¿Acaso no sabes leer? –Le dije y señale mi nombre y el de Kazuo, creo ya olvido a leer los caracteres japoneses–Porque yo me voy a casar con Kazuo –En ese momento el pobre se puso muy palido y disfrute tanto verlo asi

-¿Es una broma verdad? –El pobre de Li tomo fuerzas para decir eso ultimo –¿Cómo te vas casar con alguien como el?

–Porque el no es como tu –Le respondí astutamente

–Tienes razón, psedo princesa –Me dijo el, odio que me diga speudoprinsesa –El es peor que yo –Me respondio de una manera muy descortés, en ese momento le iba responder cuando

–¿Quién es peor que tu? –Me interrumpio Kazuo y me puse pálida el no puede saber que entre Syaoran y yo hubo algo

–Nadie, amor –Respondí rápidamente y tome el trago que Kazuo tenia en la mano y en cuestión de segundos me lo bebí

–Veo que ya se conocen –Nos dijo, el pobre ni tiene idea

–Sakura y yo fuimos…

–Fuimos compañeros de curso en la preparatoria–Interrumpí al idiota de Li le iba decir a–Es por eso que lo conozco –lo dije entre dientes y mire a Li para que el bobo me siguiera la corriente y no metiera las patas

–Solo fuimos compañeros de curso –Li refirmo lo que recién dije –Solo eso nada mas –pero cuando lo escuche decir eso ultimo vi la cara de tristeza que puso y me hiso sentir algo culpable

–Me alegra que ya se conozcan –Reafirmo mi actual novio –Creo que no hace falta decir que Li será mi padrino de bodas –Esa si no me la esperaba me quede con la boquiabierta

–¿Tu? –señale a Li –¿Seras su padrino? –y me voltee hacia Kazuo y mi afirmo con la cabeza y no sabia que decir o hacer, no se como hace Syaoran para buscar la manera perfecta para fastidiarme, porque ahora no es un simple invitado como los demás sino es el padrino de Kazuo y deberá estar ahí todo el tiempo –Me…parece genial –trate de parecer feliz pero no lo estaba –¿Kazuo me podrias traer algo de beber?–debia hablar a solas con Li de un tema muy importante y cuando se el se fue aproveche para decirle cuales iban ser las reglas del juego a Li –Solo te dire una cosa –Y por primera vez en la noche lo vi directamente a los ojos –No le diras a Kazuo que entre tu y yo fuimos novios

–¿Le mentiras a tu novio? –Me pregunto con una ceje levantada –Creo que es una mala manera de empezar un matrimonio

–SI –respondí sin pensar –Digo no –Creo que ya no se lo que estoy diciendo –Lo que quiero decir es que soy yo quien le tiene que decir la verdad –en su cara vi que entendía lo que estaba diciendo –Es lo único que te pido

–Pero si tu no se lo dices se lo digo yo –Me respondió con autoridad y su mirada firme hiso que me temblaran las piernas, olvide que esa mirada tiene gran poder sobre mi y no lo decía en broma y yo solo asentí con la cabeza y vi que dio media vuelta y se fue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En alguna parte del salón

–¿Uds creen que Sakura se case con Sanjo ahora que Li volvió? –Pregunto Rika

–Syaoran la lastimo mucho –dijo Chiharu –Creo que Sakura no volvería con Li

–Chiharu tiene mucha razón –Siguio Naoko hablando –Recuerdan lo mal que se puso Sakura y nosotras estuvimos ahí para consolarla cuando Li se fue sin motivo alguno

–En eso ambas tienen razón –Dijo Tomoyo –Pero todos sabemos lo que en realidad paso esa noche entre ellos dos y fue un mal entendido

–Creo que Tomoyo tiene razón –Dijo Rika –Recuerdo que Sakura nunca quiso escuchar explicaciones de lo que paso esa noche

–Pero Li unos días después se marcho sin decir nada –Defendió su punto Chiharu –Y nunca supimos nada de el

–Pero esos días también fueron igual de difíciles para Syaoran como los fueron para Sakura –Dijo Eriol mirando a Takashi –Y Yamasaki no me deja mentir

–En eso Eriol tiene razón –Yamasaki apoyo a Eriol –Li era un completo desastre, pensamos que el pobre se iba matar por haber terminado con Kinomoto

–Yo creo que ellos pueden regresar en cualquier momento –dijo Rika

–Yo pienso completamente lo contrario –dijo Chiharu –¿Y de no ser asi porque Sakura acepto casarse con Sanjo?

–Chiharu tiene mucha razón –dijo Naoko –Nadie se casa con alguien si esta enamorado de otra persona

–Yo conozco las dos versiones de la historia a la perfección –Dijo Tomoyo –Y se porque nunca las paces y por dos simples razones –dijo la amatista muy segura –Ambos son unos idiotas y son orgullosos, si ninguno da el primer paso el otro tampoco lo dara

–Y han pasado cosas en café entre ellos dos que yo he presenciado y obviamente no les puedo decir–Dijo Rika -¿Si Sakura esta enamorada tan enamorada de Sanjo como ella dice, porque progamaron la boda para el próximo año? –Pregunto Rika con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada y Naoko y Chiharu se quedaron pensativas

–Hagamos las cosas mas interesantes –Dijo Naoko –¿Que tal si hacemos una apuesta?

–Acepto –Dijo Tomoyo –Yo le apuesto a Li se queda con Sakura

–Yo también entro –Dijo Chiharu -Yamasaki y yo le apostamos Sanjo

–Yo le apuesto a Li –Dijo Rika

–Yo le apuesto a Sanjo –Dijo Naoko

–¿Y que van apostar? –dijo Eriol

–Creo que las que pierdan deberán raparse la cabeza –Dijo Naoko

–No –dijo Tomoyo –eso es muy cliché

–Las que pierdan deberán pagar $100 –Propuso Rika

–Claro –dijeron las tres restantes

–Pero yo quiero entrar en la apuesta –dijo Yamasaki

–Takashi tu eres mi esposo y me apoyaras en esto –Dijo Chiharu

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback hace 11 años

Baile primavera

–Ya estamos afuera –Dijo Sakura al castaño quien la acompañada -¿Me vas a decir quien eres, mi admirador secreto? –En ese momento ambos se dirigieron a lindo Kiosco que estaba decorado con unas hermosas luces

–Solo quiero pedirte que no te enojes conmigo cuando descubras quien soy en realidad –Dijo el ambarino con un poco de nervios

–No digas cosas asi –Dijo Sakura –Creo que jamas me enojaría contigo por saber quien se esconde detrás de esa mascara

–¿Y si te decepciono? –Pregunto muy temeroso el chino –Creo que no soy lo que tu piensas de mi

–Solo quítate ese antifaz y te podre responder a lo que me acabas de decir –Dijo Sakura con una dulce sonrinsa –Por favor no tengas miedo –en ese momento la castaña miro como lentamente el chico que estaba enfrente de ella se quitaba el antifaz de color rojo

y se quedo sorprendida por el rostro que estaba al frente de ella –Que eres tu –dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

–¿No estas enojada conmigo? –Pregunto Syaoran

–No lo estoy –Respondio Sakura –La verdad siempre quise que fueses tu, no esperaba que fuese alguien mas –En ese momento ambos se miraron al los ojos y se pusieron un poco rojos

-¿Te puedo besar? –Pregunto Syaoran a Sakura y ella asintió con la cabeza y lentamente el chino se fue acercando y la miro directamente a los ojos y ambos cerraron los ojos y poco a poco sus labios hisieron contacto con los dulces labios de ella y fue el beso con el que empezó todo.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que alguien cerca de ahí los estaba observando

–Creo empezare a planear la boda Sakura y Li desde ahora –dijo Tomoyo

Fin del flasback

**Notas de Autora**

**Creo ya tenemos una breve idea de lo que pudo haber pasado entre Sakura y Syaora… creo que ya empezamos a encontrar piezas del rompecabezas. Pero se que se van a preguntar cual es el secreto que oculta Touya…solo dire que es algo importante para que la historia tenga sentido.**

**¿Y uds de que equipo son Team Syaoran o Team Kazuo?**

**Respondan en los reviews porfis**

**Y gracias a los nuevos segurdores y los que agregaron esta historia en favoritos**

**Nos leemos en la proxima **


	10. Chapter 10 Al otro lado del pasillo

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

Al otro lado del pasillo

5:30 A.M Departamento de Sakura

Ya habia pasado un dia desde la fiesta, y Sakura aun seguia pensando en algunos eventos que pasaron esa noche como el simple hecho de que ahora tendra que pasar mas tiempo con su ex y tambien debia buscar la manera de decirle a su novio acerca de un pasado que queria olvidar, en ese momento volteo su cabezo y miro se reloj despertador que estaba encima de su mesa de noche y se dio cuenta que todavia aun tiempo para descansar un poco.

–Aun tengo cinco minutos mas para dormir un poco –Dijo Sakura asi misma dio media vuelta y trato de dormir pero ese momento sintio que algo salto a la cama y le empezaron lamer la cara –¡Kero, basta! –Tomo al pomeraniam y lo puso en suelo –Esta bien, Kero saldre de cama –Se quito las cobijas de encima coloco en sus pies en unas pantunflas rosas y siguio a su perro hacia terraza del departamento para que el can fuera al baño donde se encontraban las hojas del periodioco de hace unos dias, luego salio de la terraza y fue directo al baño y se miro al espejo que estaba arriba del lavamanos y empezo a ensayar como le diria a Kazuo la verdad –Hola Kazuo, recuerdas que te hable que mi ex esta en la cuidad –hiso una pausa y siguio hablando –Bueno sabes que es lo mas divertido de todo esto –Finjio una risa un poco nerviosa –jjajaa –Se acomodo el cabellos hacia atrás –Que Syaoran y yo saliamos cuando estabamos en la preparatoria –Dijo la castaña posando ambas manos en el lavamanos –No te parece que mundo es muy pequeño –Vio su cara en el espejo –¿A quien trato de engañar? –Se pregunto a si misma. En ese instante decidio que seria bueno tomar una ducha para despejar su mente pero en ese momento recordo algo que vio anoche en la fiesta y fue la familiaridad que vio a Syaoran y a sus padres hablando como si nada malo hubiera pasado entre ellos.

Sakura salio de la ducha cubriéndose con una toalla todo el cuerpo y otra en la cabeza, camino rápido hacia su armario para buscar algo que ponerse, luego de vestirse fue a la cocina a buscar algo para desayunar abrió la nevera saco una caja de jugo de naranja y mantequilla, luego busco en la alacena y encontró un pan cuadrado tomo dos rebanadas y las unto con algo de mantequilla y las puso en la tostadora y espero hasta que saltaran y luego se lo comió y es ese momento salio del apartamento directo al café

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

6:30 A.M Caffe Stars

–Buenos días, Rika –Dijo Sakura entrando a la cocina del caffe

–Buenos días –Dijo Rika –Pense que no vendrías –dijo mientras ponía flores en un florero

–Pues aquí estoy –Dijo Sakura –¿Que falta por hacer pregunto Sakura mientras se amarraba el pelo

–Pues ya adelante una parte –Dijo Rika mientras tomaba una libreta para empezar con el inventario –Aun faltan algunas mesas por limpiar

–Claro –dijo Sakura cuando tomo un desifectante y unos limpiones para limpiar las mesas restantes –¿Sabes noticias sobre el tecnico del horno?

–Asi –dijo Rika acercandose con la libreta del inventario en las manos –Llamo un poco antes que llegaras, dijo que vendria esta mañana

–Perfecto –dijo Sakura mientras terminaba de limpiar las mesas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

7:00 A.M Apartamento de Tomoyo

–¿Crees Li aun siga molesto por lo de anoche? –Pregunto Tomoyo a Eriol mientras tomaban el desayuno

–El nunca nos pregunto con quien se va casar Sakura –Respondio Eriol mientras bebia un poco de te

–¿Uds creen que no los escucho? –Dijo Syaoran entrando a la cocina con cara de pocos amigos y tomo una tostada –¿Por que no me dijieron la verdad desde un princinpio? –Pregunto a sus amigos

–Porque nunca quisiste saber quien es el novio de Sakura –Respondio Eriol mientras tomaba un sorbo de te –Trate de decirtelo amigo

–Ademas –Intervino Tomoyo –Sakura no sabia hasta anoche

–Como sea –Respondio Syaoran mientras untaba un poco de mantequilla a su tostaba –Les iba a decir que ya encontre un departamento

–¿Te vas mudar? –Pregunto Tomoyo

–Si –Respondio Syaoran

–¿Y cuando te vas? –Pregunto Eriol

–Hoy mismo –dijo Syaoran –Ya arregle todo para que traigan mis cosas de Hong Kong

–¿Y a donde vas a vivir?

–En el mismo edificio que vive Sakura –Dijo Li con una sonrinsa en la cara

–Eso Explica el porque te quieres ir tan rapido

–Si, en parte –Respondio Syaoran –Pero no quieren que piense que me voy a mudar solo porque Sakura vive en el apartamento del frente –Dijo Li con un tono un poco ironico en su voz–Lo hago porque creo que es hora de ya viva solo

–Creo que todos sabemos porque te mudas –Dijo Eriol

–¿Y vas a ocupar ayuda? –Pregunto Tomoyo

–No se preocupes por eso –Respondio Syaoran mientras bebia un poco de café –Sanjo ayer se ofrecio a ayudarme con la mudanza

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

8:30 AM Caffe star

Rika y Sakura decidieron que lo mejor seria abrir un poco mas tarde de lo previsto ya que ese dia llegaria el tecnico que repararia el horno, y ambas sabian que no podian atender a los clientes mientras el tecnico estuviera ahí.

–¿Y el horno va funcionar? –Pregunto Sakura mientras veia que el tecnico revisaba el horno junta a Sakura –¿Eso lo cubre la garantia? –Pregunto de nuevo la castaña muy nerviosa y preocupada

–No –Dijo el tecnico

–¿No que? –pregunto Sakura confundida

–No lo cubre la garantia y yo que tu compraria otro horno –Dijo el tecnico mientras escribia una factura y se la daba a Sakura

–Pero le quedaban dos años mas garantia –Dijo Sakura furiosa siguiendo al tecnico y este marcho

–Tranquila –Dijo Syaoran para calmar un poco a la castaña y la tomo por detrás con una mano y con la otra le quito la factura

–Sueltame –dijo Sakura mas furiosa que antes -¡Sueltame, Li –Grito la castaña hasta que el alfin la solto –¿Cómo fue que entraste?

–Por la puerta de atrás –dijo Syaoran como si nada –Deberias bien cerrar la puerta con seguro –En ese momento el castaño tomo la factura que tenia en la mano –Veo que quemaste un horno –dijo el chino

–Pense que aun tenia garantia –dijo Sakura con un puchero

–¿Qué fue todo escandalo? –Dijo Rika entrando a la cocina

–Nada, solo que el horno no tiene arreglo –Dijo Sakura volviendo a ver a su socia –Y Syaoran volvio a entrar por la puerta trasera –Dijo la esmeralda mientras trataba de matar a Li con la mirada –Creo que debemos cambiar la cerradura –En ese momento dirijio la mirada a Rika

–No es nesario porque siempre dejan la puerta abierta –Se defendio Syaoran –Les tengo un negocio

–¿Cuanto quieres para que alfin te devuelvas a China? –Pregunto Sakura a Syaoran pero Rika la golpeo con el codo a la castaña –Auch –Se quejo Sakura mientras se frotaba el brazo del dolor–Decias –volvio a ver al ambarino

–Decia que les tengo un gran negocio –dijo con una gran sonrinsa –Y en la situacion en la que ambas se encuentran creo que no la pueden rechazar

–¿Cuál es tu gran propuesta? –dijo Sakura con mirando fijamente al chino

–Como saben la Corporacion Li tiene una linea de cocina y muy pronto se lanzara una linea para restaurentes –Dijo Syaoran trantando de llegar al punto

–Ve al grano, Li –Dijo Sakura un poco desesperada

–El punto es que ahora la corparacion antes de sacar esta linea a la venta, hay que hacer algunas pruebas –Dijo Syaoran tratando de convecer a Sakura y a Rika –Y hay unos prototipos que nesecitan que se le hagan algunas pruebas, ya se le han hecho algunas mejoras –Termino de hablar el ambarino

–¿Quieres que probemos uno de tus prototipos en este caffe? –Pregunto Rika como si fuera una clase de mediadora

–Si, exactamente –Dijo Li –Ocupan un horno idustrial yo se los pueda dar –¿Qué opinan?

–¿Y si este horno no llega a funcionar –Pregunto Sakura un poco dudosa

–Yo personalmente me encargo de reponerlo –Dijo Li –Y si funciona bien uds tendran grandes ganancias –Dijo Syaoran mientras miraba fijamente a Sakura –Se lo prometo

–No lo se –dijo Sakura muy dudosa –Rika podemos discutirlo a solas –Pregunto la castaña a su socia y esta asintio con la cabeza –Nos esperas un momento –Dijo Sakura a Li

–Claro –dijo Syaoran

En ese momento Rika y Sakura se apartaron un poco de Li para poder disctir el tema con mas tranquilidad hasta que llegaron a una decisión unamime y se acercaron donde estaba el ambarino

–Tomamos una decisión –Dijo la Sakura –Aceptamos

–Me alegran que aceptado muy oferta –Dijo Syaoran con una gran sonrinsa –Les aseguro que no arrepentiran –En ese momento el chino miro el reloj de su muñeca –Es tarde ya me tengo ir –Despues de haber dicho esto el castaño se marcho

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

10:00 A.M Aeropuerto de Tokio

Syaoran se encontraba en aeropuerto esperando a alguien especial, pero se encontraba un poco impaciente hasta que reconocio a alguien muy familiar y fue ayudarle con su equipaje

–Es bueno volverte –Dijo Syaoran con una gran sonrinsa

–Es gusto volver –Dijo Wei el viejo mayordomo de la familia

–En serio me sorprendi cuando mi madre me llamo diciendo que vendrias a Japon –Dijo Syaoran mientras montaba la meleta de Wei en la cajuela del auto –Pense que ya te ibas a retirar

–Ese era el plan original –Dijo Wei –Pero preferi venir aquí a Japon para servirle –Dijo Wei

–Sabes que no es nesasario, Wei –Dijo Syaoran –Yo puedo cuidarme solo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

3:00 PM Caffe Stars

Sakura preparaba todo en la cocina y Rika atendia a las personas.

En ese momento una pareja muy perculiar y se sento en unas de las mesa que estaba junto a las ventana y Rika fue directo a darles el menu

–Buenos dias –Dijo Rika entregandole el menu a la pareja

–Gracias –dijo un chico con lentes

–De nada,Tsukishiro –Dijo Rika –Cuando esten listos para ordenar me avisas –En ese momento ella se marcho a atender a otros clientes

–Debes decirle a tu hermana la verdada antes de que se entere por alguien mas –Dijo Yukito muy preocupado

–Te lo dije anoche le hise un gran favor a mi hermana –Dijo Touya un poco enfadado –Este tema muere aquí –Dijo el hermano mayor de Sakura –Pense que vinimos aquí por otro motivo

–Tu ganas no volvere a hablar del tema –Dijo Yukito con una sonrinsa –¿Ya sabes que quieres que ordenar?

–mmm… lo se –Dijo Touya mientras leida el menu –Cualquier cosa que el mounstro prepare puede hacer que me enferme –Dijo Touyo en tono divertido

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando Yukito y Touya ya habian desido que ordenar y Rika les tomo orden a ambos. Tomada la orden y se dirijio a la cocina. Y minutos despues ella traia a la mesa la orden que ellos habian pedido

–Un sandwich de jamon de pavo y queso chedar con un capuchino –Dijo Rika mientras le servia a Touya –Y una hamburguesa especial de la casa con una orden grandes de papas francesa y una malteada de fresa –Puso justo lo que habia ordenado Yukito en la mesa –Espero que lo disfruten

–¿Puedes decirle a mi hermana que venga? –Dijo Touya

–Vere que puedo hacer –Respondio Rika –Pero deben saber que por ahora Sakura no dejara la cocina

–Inventa algo –Dijo Touya –Como que al capuchino le falta espuma o algo asi

–Hare el intento –Dijo Rika con una gran sonrinsa y se dirijio a la cocina donde Sakura se encontraba preparando lo que clientes pedian –Sakura –Llamo Rika

–¿Que paso, Rika? –Pregunto Rika

–Los de la mesa diez dicen que al capuchino le falta mas espuna y que las papas fritas estan muy grasosa –Dijo Rika un poco nerviosa

–¿Pero que se creen? –Dijo Sakura un poco enfandada y Rika solo se limito a dar el mensaje –El capuchino estaba perfecto y las papas fritas son grasosas porque se frien –Muy enfadada y se dirijio a la mesa numero diez –¿Cuál es problema? –Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de las personas que estaban enfrente y cambio de actitud –Touya, Yukito que bueno verlos

–El pan esta muy tostado, le falta espuma a mi capuchino y creo que vas a matar Yuki con esas papas porque usaste mucho aceite para freirlas, Mounstro –Dijo Touya para molestar a su hermana pequeña

–No le hagas caso a tu hermano –Dijo Yukito –Todo esta delisioso como siempre

–Es bueno saber que alguien si aprecia mi comida –Dijo Sakura con un tono presumido en su voz –¿Qué los trae por aquí?

–Touya y yo tenemos buenas noticias –Dijo Yukito

–¿Qué clase de noticias? –dijo esto mientras tomaba una silla de que estaba cerca y se sento junto a su hermano

–La trabajadora social nos aprobo para adoptar –Dijo Touya

–¡Felicidades! –dijo Sakura muy feliz –Eso quiere decir que alfin voy a ser tia –La castaña sabia que eso era lo que querian Touya y Yukito desde hace mucho tiempo –¿Ya mama y papa saben?

–Les dimos la noticia a tus padres temprano esta mañana –Dijo Yukito –Aunque aun hay mucho papeleo que hacer, pero que la trabajadora social nos aceptara es un gran paso

–¿Y cuando el niño o niña que vayan a adoptar vivira con uds? –Pregunto Sakura

–Como dijo Yuki aun falta hacer un poco de papelo, pero todo sale bien en unos cuantos meses –Dijo Touya –No es como adoptar un cahorro, Mounstro

–Los felicito en verdad –dijo Sakura –Pero debo regresar a la cocina –Dicho abrazo a Yukito y a Touya se dirijio a la cocina

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoO

4:00 P.M Edificio de apartamentos de Sakura

Li Syaoran se encontraba en la recepcion del edificio de apartamentos que seria su nuevo hogar por algun tiempo, ya que esperaba que el camion de la mudanza que llegara pero no estaba del todo solo sino que estaba con Wei y Kazuo que se ofrecio de voluntario para ayudar a su amigo

–¿Cuándo va a llegar ese estupido camion? –Pregunto Syaoran un poco molesto ya que llevaban un par horas esperando el camion de mudanza

–Ya llegara –Dijo Wei –Tenga un poco de paciencia, Amo Syaoran

–Creo que ese que viene ahí –Dijo Sanjo –Señalando un camion que se acercaba al edificio

–Ire a ver –Dijo Syaoran levantandose del sillon de la recepcion hacia la puerta –Creo que si lo es –En ese momento salio de edificio y vio como el camion se estaciono al frente y tipo salio de este

–¿Li Syaoran? –Pregunto un hombre que recien se bajaba del camion

–Si –Respondio Syaoran –Ese soy yo

–Porfavor firme aquí –Dijo el hombre de la mudanza y asi lo hiso el chino

Y en unos cuantos momentos Syaoran y Kazuo comenzaron a bajar todo lo que estaba en el interior del camion y llenaron la recepcion de cajas y de unos cuantos mubles, que fue lo primero subieron al nuevo apartamento del ambarino y despues siguieron con las cajas y de ultimo acomadarian todo, sabian que iba ser una larga noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

6:00 P.M

Fue un dia muy agotador para Sakura, ya que en el caffe todo salio alrevez a como lo tenian planeado pero cuando llego al edificio donde vive le llamo la antencion ver un cambion de mudanza al frente

–¿Sabes quien se muda? –Pregunto Sakura al portero

–Un chico que llego de China –Dijo el portero mientras acomodaba la correspondencia de

los inquilinos –Srta Kinomoto esto es para ud –Dijo el portero mientras le daba la correspondencia a la castaña

–China –Murmuro Sakura mientras tomaba la correspondencia y luego de dio cuenta de algo –No, no, no –dijo Sakura mientras se dirijia al ansesor y las puertas se abrieron y ella entro enseguida –No puede ser el –dijo la castaña en el elevador, pasaron unos segundos hasta que las puertas de elevador y salio a hacia el pasillo y lo vio justo al frente de su departamento –Esto es una broma –dijo la esmeralda

–Hola, vecina –Dijo Syaoran mientras cargaba una caja

–Esto no puede ser peor –Dijo Sakura pero en ese momento vio a un rubio con otra caja

–Hola amor –Dijo Kazo mientras ponia la caja en el medio del pasillo para saludar a su novia

**Notas Autor**

**No crean que voy a dejar este fanfic incompleto y mucho menos que olvide este, solo que hasta ahora he tenido tiempo de completar este nuevo capitulo.**

**Me gustaria que se dieran una vuelta y leyeran mi primer crossover, y quiero explicar que ahora no es proyecto principal**

**Y gracias por sus reviews**

**Dejen sus reviews **

**Nos leemos en la proxima**


	11. Chapter 11 Tratado de Paz

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

de Paz

Fue un dia muy agotador para Sakura, ya que en el caffe todo salio alrevez a como lo tenian planeado pero cuando llego al edificio donde vive le llamo la antencion ver un cambion de mudanza al frente

–¿Sabes quien se muda? –Pregunto Sakura al portero

–Un chico que llego de China –Dijo el portero mientras acomodaba la correspondencia de

los inquilinos –Srta Kinomoto esto es para ud –Dijo el portero mientras le daba la correspondencia a la castaña

–China –Murmuro Sakura mientras tomaba la correspondencia y luego de dio cuenta de algo –No, no, no –dijo Sakura mientras se dirijia al ansesor y las puertas se abrieron y ella entro enseguida –No puede ser el –dijo la castaña en el elevador, pasaron unos segundos hasta que las puertas de elevador y salio a hacia el pasillo y lo vio justo al frente de su departamento –Esto es una broma –dijo la esmeralda

–Hola, vecina –Dijo Syaoran mientras cargaba una caja

–Esto no puede ser peor –Dijo Sakura pero en ese momento vio a un rubio con otra caja

–Hola amor –Dijo Kazo mientras ponia la caja en el medio del pasillo para saludar a su novia

–Hola, Kazuo –dijo Sakura mientras abria la puerta de su apartamento y en el momento en el que ella abrio la puerta solo se pudo ver una mancha peluda que iba directo donde estaba estaba el chino –¡Kero! –dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a su ex

–Ten cuidado ese perro es mas peligroso de lo que aparenta –dijo Kazuo un poco traumado ya que el pasado Kero lo mordio una vez, sin razon aparente –Debajo de esa inocente aparencia se esconde una bestia –dijo el rubio que estaba de atrás de Sakura para protejerse del perro

–No hay nada de malo con este perro –Dijo Syaoran mientras el pomeranian le lamia la cara –Vez –en momento tomo al perro y lo puso justo en la cara del rubio y el Kero empezo a gruñir y a mostrar lo dientes –Creo que le agradas

–Dame a mi perro, Li –Dijo Sakura mientras arrebataba a Kero de los brazos –No es un juguete… –pero en ese momento alguien salio del apartamento que estaba alfrente

–¿Joven Li, donde quiere que coloque esto? –Dijo Wei sosteniendo una caja que tenia algunos portaretratos –Srta Kinomoto es gusto verla de nuevo

–Hola –dijo Sakura –Es gusto verlo de nuevo, Wei –En ese momento Kazuo se quedo un poco perdido

–¿Sakura amor, ya conocias a a Wei? –Preunto Kazuo confudido

–Como te habia dicho Li y yo fuimos compañeros de clase –dijo Sakura –Y en una u otra ocasión Li y yo teniamos que hacer proyectos de clase juntos y creo que una vez estuve en casa –dijo la castaña

–Si solo haciamos trabajos de la escuela –dijo Syaoran con un tono un poco picaro –¿No es asi Kinomoto? –dijo Syaoran mientras tomaba la caja de Wei –Ire a poner en mi alcoba

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kazuo y Li lograron convencer a Sakura para que los ayudara con la mudanza, pero ella penso que mejor le ayudaria a Wei a preparar la cena. Cuando la cena ya estaba lista los cuatro estaban en apartamento de la castaña "disfrutando" la cena

–Lindo lugar Kinomoto –Dijo Syaoran –Esta muy ordenado para ser tu casa –dijo con la ceja levantada

–Sabes, Li las personas cambian –Dijo Sakura –Pero hay ocasiones en donde siguen siendo igual de imaduras o peor que antes

–Tal vez porque otras personas inmaduras no quieren abrir los ojos y ver lo que en realidad merecen –Dijo Syaoran –Alguien me pasa las papas –dijo el castaño

–Ten –dijo Kazuo mientras le pasaba las papas

–¿Como se conocieron uds dos? –Pregunto Sakura para cambiar el tema de conversacion

–No se si Sanjo te dijo pero fuimos compañeros de dormitorio en la Universidad –Respondio Syaoran

–Si Kazuo me habia mencionado eso –Dijo Sakura

–¿Si ya sabias porque preguntas? –Dijo Syaoran

–Solo queria un poco de conversacion –respondio Sakura con astucia

–¿Como se conocieron uds dos? –Pregunto Syaoran –Solo quiero hacer mas conversacion

–En una discoteca, acidentalmente derrame mi martini en la camisa de Kazuo –dijo Sakura –Despues de esa noche nos volvimos inseparables, ¿no es asi amor? –Pregunto Sakura a su actual novio

–Pero pasaron seis meses para que Sakura se convertiera mi novia –dijo Kazuo

–¿Te hisiste la dificil, ahh? –Pregunto a Syaoran

–En ese momento no queria tener novio –dijo Sakura –Ya que el pasado habia tenido una fea experiencia –Dijo Sakura mientras trataba de matar con la mirada al ambarino

–Ainque todavia no se quien fue el novio de Sakura antes que yo –Dijo Kazuo

–¿Kinomoto por que no le dices a Sanjo quien fue tu novio? –dijo Syaoran con un tono algo sizañoso –No debes guardarle secretos a tu futuro esposo

–Creo que todos tenemos derecho a tener un pasado –dijo Sakura –Ademas este no es ni el lugar ni el momento para tocar ese tema –Respondio Sakura como toda una dama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Despues de la incomoda cena Sakura se dispuso a levantar la mesa y llevar los platos sucios al lavadero y Syaoran insistio en ayudarle y la castaña no tuvo mas opcion que aceptar

–¿Cunado le diras la verdad Sakura? –Dijo Syaoran

–Como dije antes en el momento que sea adeacuado –dijo Sakura –Ademas no vi a Kazuo hasta que llegue a mi casa

–¿De que tienes miedo, Sakura? –Pregunto Syaoran y la tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra le levanto la mejilla para que ella la miraba a los ojos –Dime

–No le tengo miedo a nada, Syaoran –respondio Sakura –Solo no quiero romperle el corazon a Kazuo, porque tu eres su amigo y tuvimos un pasado–dijo Sakura con los ojos un poco humedos –Y eso tal vez lo hiera

–Pero lo que paso entre nosotros fue mucho antes de que conociera a Sanjo –Dijo Syaoran mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas que cain por la mejillas de la castaña –A no ser que aun sientas algo por mi –en ese momento la vio directo a los ojos –Porque de ser asi, si podrias romperle el corazon al pobre

–Yo no se que decirte Syaoran –Dijo Sakura –Las cosas entre nosotros terminaron tan rapido –Dijo Sakura tratando de parecer fuerte –Un dia eramos los dos felices y al otro estabas en China

–Solo dime una cosa –Dijo Syaoran –Dime que en serio lo amas

–Yo no te responder a eso –Dijo Sakura –Antes de que llegaras a Tokio si hubiera respondido que si lo amo, pero ahora no se que siento por ti o que siento por Kazuo, perdoname –dijo Sakura

–Hay algo que si se –dijo Syaoran –Yo te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar –Dijo Syaoran despues de besarle la frente a Sakura –Y estare al otro lado del pasillo si enserio cambias de opinion –dicho esto marcho a su nuevo apartamento a terminar de desempacar.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Flashback hace dos años y seis meses

Ese dia Sakura Kinomoto recien llegaba de Paris, y sus viejas amigas de toda vida la esperaban en el aeropuerto de Tokio, en el momento que se bajo del avion sabia que muy pronto empezaria un nuevo capitulo de su vida. Fue a Francia porque queria olvidar un pasado muy amargo.

Cuando sus amigas la vieron por primera vez despues de tantos años no pudieron creer a la nueva Sakura con el cabello mas largo y una sonrinsa en cara y esa chispa en los ojos que habia perdido hace algun tiempo

–¡Sakura! –Gritaron todas las chicas

–Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika y Chiharu –Dijo Sakura con una sonrinsa en el rostro –Bueno volver a verlas

–Tienes que decirnos todo lo que hisiste en Francia –Dijo Tomoyo

–¿Qué tal estuvo la escuela de pasteleria? –Pregunto Rika

–¿Estuviste en Louvre, el Palacio de Versalles, la Torre Eifel? –Pregunto Naoko

–¿Saliste con chicos franseses? –Pregunto Chiharu

–Chicas, por favor –dijo Sakura –No puedo con tantas preguntas a la vez

–No te preocupes, Sakura nos contaras todo esta noche –dijo Tomoyo mientras abria la cajuela para meter el equipaje de la castaña

–Claro –dijo Sakura

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

En esa noche las chicas lograron convencer a Sakura para salir de fiesta esa misma noche, asi que fueron a club que a Chiharu le recomendaron

El lugar era un poco oscuro, con mucha gente bailando, muy ruidoso por la musica y tenia una buena barra y detrás de esta habia un bartender sirviendo algunas bebidas

–Este lugar es muy ruidoso –dijo Sakura

–¿Que ese es un feo oso?–Respondio Rika

–¿Quien perdio a su oso? –Grito Naoko

–No ese es un mocoso –Dijo Tomoyo

–Lo que Sakura quiso decir es que es hay mucho ruido –Grito Chiharu a todo pulmon para que sus amigas entendieran, pero en ese momento el Dj paro la musica y solo en el club ella se escucho

Ahhh –Respondieron todas y buscaron una mesa

Pasaron unas horas y las chicas se estaban pasando bien, bailaban en grupo y ya habian tomado un poco de alcohol, entonces en ese momento Sakura decidio ir a la barra para pedir un martini y momentos despues cuando ya tenia el coctel en su manos choco contra el pecho de alguien, haciendo que su trago se derramara el camisa de esa persona

–Enserio lo siento mucho –dijo Sakura muy apenada, no se podia decir si estaba roja por pena o por la cantidad de alcohol que habia tomado esa noche –Manche tu camisa

–No te preocupes –Dijo un rubio muy apuesto –¿Si quieres te invito a un trago? –Y el rubio sabia que la castaña seria su conquista de esa noche

–No te procupes –Dijo Sakura –Creo que ya bebi mucho por hoy –dijo Sakura

–¿Quieres bailar conmigo? –Pregunto el rubio y sabia que no debia rendirse tan rapido con esa castaña de grandes ojos verdes

–Claro –dijo Sakura –"¿Por qué no? " –penso Sakura –"¿que podria salir mal?"

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA LINDA HISTORIA…SE QUE ES UN POCO MAS CORTO DE LO NORMAL, PERO ASI COMO ESTA ES PERFECTO.**

**GRACIAS A LOS NUEVOS SEGUIDORES Y A LOS QUE AGREGARON ESTE FANFIC A SUS FAVORITOS, NO SABEN CUANTO LO APRECIO Y POR SU REVIEWS**

**YA SABEN QUE HACER DESPUES DE LEER ESTE CAPITULO**

**NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**


	12. Chapter 12 Verano de recuerdos

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

Verano de recuerdos

Flashback hace 10 años despues

–¿Syaoran que haras el proximo fin de semana? –Pregunto Sakura a Syaoran cuando estaban en el reseso

–No lo se –Dijo Syaoran –Pensaba juagar ajedrez con Wei todo el fin de semanan–dijo Syaoran –¿Por qué lo dices?

–Lo decia porque mis padres quieren que nos acompañes a la playa –dijo Sakura un poco apenada –¿quieres venir? –Pregunto Sakura con cara de niña pequeña para terminar de convencer a su novio

–Esta bien –Dijo Syaoran –¿Ira tu hermano? –Pregunto Syaoran un poco asustado, ya que el hermano mayor de Sakura le daba un poco de miedo

–Si –Respondio Sakura –Seremos tu y yo con mi hermano – Dijo Sakura con una gran sonrinsa –Sera divertido

–Divertido para ti –Dijo Syaoran –Tu hermano me odia

–No te odia solo a ti –dijo Sakura con una gran sonrinsa –Odia a todos las personas del sexo opuesto al mio que se acercan a mi con un interes amoroso–le dio un pequeño en la mejilla –No te sientas tan especial

–Tu si sabes como hacer que me sienta mejor –Dijo Syaoran

Fin del Flashback

Sakura POV

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que Syaoran se mudo al otro lado del pasillo y desde que hablamamos la ultima, y desde esa vez lo he tratado evitar, antes de salir de mi deparatamento me aseguro que el no este por ahí y lo mismo cuando llego del edificio, pero es muy dificil hay veces que lo encuentro en el elevador y solo le sonrio y miro la pared como si fuera una obra de arte, aveces las paredes son muy interesantes…en fin

Hoy desperte abri la puerta del balcon para que el pequeño Kero fuera al baño, despues me duche me vesti y desayune algo rapido y sali directo al caffe.

En mucho tiempo llego antes que Rika, ella suele llegar unos minutos antes que yo, asi que empeze limpiar la cocina y luego me dispuse a desempacar los deliciosos postres que encargue y los puses en las vitrinas; ya que queme el horno y Li aun no trae el horno nuevo; y las personas notan la diferencia entre los postres que hago y los que encargue. Pero en ese momento escuche a alguien entrar

–Rika llegaste –dije mientras me asomaba por la puerta de la cocina

–No soy Rika, soy Syaoran –Dijo Li mientras entraba por la puerta trasera; debo cerrar bien esa puerta, las plagas entran por ahí –Y yo se que Sasaki no trae esto –en ese momentos unos señores entraron con una gran caja –Ponga esto donde la Srta quiera

Syaoran POV

–¿Syaoran ese el horno industrial? –Me pregunto Sakura con un brillo especial en los ojos que hace mucho tiempo no veia en nadie, parecia la Sakura que conoci en la escuela –¡Gracias! –Es ese momento ella dio brinco y puso brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me abrazo y claro yo le correspondi el abrazo –Gracias no sabes cuanto lo aprecio –En ese momento ella me beso.

–¿Donde quieren que coloquemos esta belleza? –Interrumpio el momento que tenia con Sakura uno de los hombres que vinieron hacer la instalacion del horno, entonces ella se puso roja y se alejo de mi

–Ven ese gran hueco de ahí –Señalo Sakura un hueco que habia entre la cocina y la freidora –Ahí va el horno ahí esta la tuberia que lo conecta con el gas –Creo que es muy peligroso que Sakura use cocinas de gas en vez de electricas pero habia escuchado que era mas economico –Ahí debe ir el horno –Se dirijio donde estaban los hombres de la instalacion –Solo espero que encanje –La escuche decir muy bajito asi que la abrace

–Si va a encajar –Le dije en un tono bajito y le guiñe el ojo y ella me devolvio el gesto con una sonrinsa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback

Hace 10 años atrás

–¿Ya esta todo listo? –Pregunto Fujitaka a su familia

–Si, papa –dijo Sakura –Solo falta que llegue Syaoran que creo que llegara en cualquier momento y nos podemos ir –En ese momento alguien habia tocado la puerta

–Creo que ya llego –Dijo Nadeshiko mientra abria la puerta –Pasa Li todos estamos emocinados por que nos acompañes este fin de semana

–Eso me suena a manada –dijo Touya con el seño fruncido

–Syaoran no le hagas caso a mi hermano –dijo Sakura mientras se guindaba del brazo de su novio –Es un amargado, ven vamos guardar tu equipaje en el auto

–Tu hermano me odia –dijo Syaoran

–Si lo ignoras te dejara de molestarte –dijo Sakura mientras cerrba el maletero –No le des ese gusto –ese momento le dio un beso en la mejilla –¡Papá ya podemos irnos! –Grito la castaña, en ese momento el resto de la familia salio de casa –¿Touya me imagino que quieres ir en ventana?

–Te equivocas mounstruo, ire en el centro –dijo Touya con una sonrinsa diabolica –Tu y el mocoso pueden ir en la ventana

–Pero si vas en el medio Syaoran y yo no podremos escuchar musica juntos –Dijo Sakura mientras estiraba el cable de sus audifonos para hacer valer su punto

–Es una pena –dijo Touya –escucharan la musica del radio como todos los demas

–Esto no quedara asi –dijo Sakura entredientes y cuando se subio al auto aprovecho para darle un pizotón a su hermano sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta. Ya que sabia cuales eran las intenciones de su hermano

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habia pasado algunas horas desde que instalaron el horno nuevo; y Sakura le pidio a Rika que la cubriera por un momento para hacer un lindo gesto para llevarle el almuerzo a su novio ademas debia definir cuales eran los sentimientos que ella sentia por Kazuo asi que habia pensando en que deberia pasar mas tiempo con el; no sabia como pero si sabia que era algo que ambos nesecitan por el bien del futuro matrimonio.

Asi que ella es encontraba afuera del edificio donde trabaja Kazuo, entro y fue directo al elevador y marco el ultimo piso donde estaba la oficina del rubio y se entro su oficina pero sin antes tocar la puerta

–¿Puedo pasar? –Pregunto Sakura de pie junto a la puerta

–Sakura, claro pasa –Dijo Kazuo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio para recibir a su novia –¿Que te trae por estos rumbos?

–¿No puedo venir a saludar a mi novio? –Pregunto Sakura

–Sabes que puedes venir en cualquier momento –Respondio Kazuo cuando en ese momento noto una canasta con comida –Me trajiste el almuerzo

–Si –dijo Sakura –Pense que seria lindo que almorzaramos juntos –dijo la castaña –Asi que hise que prepare el almuerzo y como se que eres alguien con la agenda llena pense traer la comida aquí

–Sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti en mi agenda –respondio Kazuo mientras inspeccionaba la canasta de comida –Solo debes hacer una cita previa como todas las demas –dijo el rubio pero Sakura si hubiese podido lo habria matado con los ojos –Era broma, amor –dijo el rubio –Tu eres la unica en mi vida

–Cambiando tema –dijo Sakura mientras terminaba de sacar las cosas de la canasta –¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana? –Pregunto la castaña

–Tengo que revisar algunos presupuesto, pero lo puedo hacer en otro momento –Dijo Kazuo mientras acomdaba algunos papeles de su escritorio –¿Por lo preguntas?

–Tenia planeado que podemos ir a la casa de playa de mi familia –Dijo Sakura –Un fin de semana romantico solo tu y yo –dijo la castaña con un tono de voz un poco seductora

–Me parece una gran idea –dijo el rubio.

Ya habian terminado de almorzar y Sakura se marcho y el rubio se quedo solo en su oficina y se perdio en sus pensamientos cuando alguien de pronto toco la puerta

–Pase –dijo Kazuo

–¿Interrumpo algo? –Pregunto Syaoran

–No para nada –dijo Kazuo –¿A que viniste Li? –pregunto el rubio

–Solo vine a porque queria saber si ya revisaste los documento –dijo Syaoran

–Justo ahora lo iba revisar –dijo Kazuo –¿Que tienes pensado hacer este fin de semana, Li? –Pregunto el rubio, pero sabia que no debio hacer pregunta en primer lugar

–Tenia planeado jugar ajedrez con Wei –Respondio Syaoran –¿Qué tienes planeado?

–¿No quieres acompañarnos a mi y Sakura a la playa? –Pregunto el rubio

–No lo se –dijo el castaño –Tengo ganarle a Wei en ajedrez –respondio el castaño –"pero si voy con ellos talvez Sakura entre en razon y cancele la boda" –penso el castaño mejor aun podia aceptar la propuesta –Porque no –dio su respuesta final

–Genial –dijo Kazuo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Departamento de Tomoyo

Sakura se encontraba en la casa de Tomoyo viendo una pelicula cuando el telefono de castaña comenzo a sonar.

–Es Kazuo –dijo Sakura mientras se levanto del sofa y se dirijio al sofa –Dime –dijo Sakura cuando tomo la llamada –¡¿Qué hisiste que?! –pregunto la castaña alteranda–¿Pero Kazuo que parte de fin de semana romantico no entiendes? –pregunto Sakura mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mano –¡¿por qué invitaste a Li?! –en ese momento Tomoyo pauso la pelicula para poder escuchar la conversacion de su amiga –Hubieras invitado tambien a tu mama –dijo Sakura sarcastica –Ni se te ocurra invitar a tu mama… –dijo Sakura porque en ocasiones el rubio no sabia cuando un sarcasmo –No estoy tan molesta contigo –dijo la esmeralda mientras rodaba los ojos –Adios si yo tambien te amo –dijo la castaña y termino con la llamada –¿Tomoyo tu y Eriol quieren acompañarnos en mi fin de semana romatico con Kazuo y Syaoran?

–Claro sera muy divertido –dijo Tomoyo mientras salto de felecidad

–Gracias asi sera menos incomodo si van uds –dijo Sakura –No se en que estaba pensando Kazuo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback hace 10 años

–No puede ser, ya estamos llegando –Dijo Sakura mientras miraba por la ventana del auto una casa de madera –Desde aquí puedo sentir la brisa del mar –dijo la castaña muy emocionada

– No saques la cabeza por la ventana pareces perro faldero –Dijo Touya

–No no me voy a molestar –dijo Sakura –Pero no veo la hora de llegar –dijo la castaña dirijiendo la mirada hacia novio que estaba del otro lado del auto–Te va encantar Syaoran, podremos ir a nadar, luego podemos jugar volleyball y en la noche podemos hacer una fogata ….–En ese momento su hermano mayor la interrumpio

–No es buena idea que estes cerca fuego –Dijo Touya

–Bueno entonces en la noche simplemente podriamos sentarnos a ver las estrellas –dijo Sakura –¿Qué te parece Syaoran? –pregunto Sakura a su novio

–Seria grandioso –dijo Syaoran una leve sonrinsa en los labios y esto provoco que la castaña se sonrojara un poco

–Te estare vigilando moscoso –Penso Touya en voz alta

–Llegamos –dijo Fujitaka bajandose del carro observando una casa blanca de madera pequeña de dos planta y los marcos de las ventanas eran de color azul y la playa estaba justamente en el patio trasero –Es un lugar hermoso –Y empezo a bajar las cosas del maletero

–Recuerdo cuando pasaba todo el verano aquí con el abuelo –Dijo Nadeshiko –Eran buenos tiempos –dijo la ex modelo mientras ayudaba a su esposo a bajar el resto del las cosas

–Dejeme ayudarla con esa maleta, Sra Kinomoto –Dijo Syaoran cortezmente a la suegra de el

–Gracias Syaoran –dijo Nadeshiko –Pero sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre –"Sakura encontro a un gran chico" –Penso Nadeshiko para si misma

–Claro –Dijo Syaoran un poco timido

Fin del Flashback

Ya habian pasado unos cuantos dias desde que Sakura decidio invitar a Tomoyo y a Eriol a la playa. Ella se encontraba terminando de preparar sus cosas para el viaje cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

–Un momento –grito mientras se acercaba a la puerta –Eres tu… -dijo en tono despectivo en su voz–¿Que quieres? –pregunto con los brazos cruzados

–A mi tambien me da gusto verte Sakura –dijo Syaoran con una gran sonrinsa –Ya tienes todo listo? –pregunto el castaño – y que Sanjo recien llamo y dijo que llegara al edificio en cualquier momento

–Bueno me falta empacar algunas cosas –dijo Sakura pero cuando se dio cuenta el ambarino ya estaba dentro del apartamento jugando con el perro–Si quieres pasa –dijo mientras ella regresaba a la habitacion

–¿Te falta mucho? –Pregunto Syaoran mientras entro al cuarto de Sakura con el pequeño Kero en brazos?

–Solo debo guardar algunas cosas –dijo Sakura mientras trataba de cerrar la maleta pero no se percato que Li estaba en la misma habitacion con ella –¿quién te dio permiso de entrar a cuarto?

–Kerberos me dejo pasar –Dijo con un tono infatil –Dejame ayudarte con eso –Tomo el cierre de la balija y lo cerro con fuerza –Listo

–Gracias, pero yo podia cerrar mi maleta yo sola

–Pues parecia lo contrario –Dijo Syaoran

–¿Wei se hara cargo de Kero, verdad? –Pregunto Sakura a su ex

–Si, Kerberos estara en buenas manos –dijo Syaoran mientras tomaba el equipaje de la castaña de la cama y lo colocaba en el suelo –No te preocupes el estara bien

–Esta bien –dijo Sakura –Traere las cosas de Kero para darselas a Wei –dijo Sakura mientras tomaba una correa, dos tazones, el alimento y unos cuantos juguetes

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya habian pasado algunas horas y todos habian llegado a casa de playa que solia pertenecer al bisabuelo de Sakura y Tomoyo

–Es bueno regresar –Sakura dijo mientras estaba de pie al frente de la casa de playa

–Es bueno regresar contigo –dijo Kazuo mientras le tomaba la mano a su novia –Seguro crearemos buenos recuerdos aquí –dijo eso mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos

–Claro –dijo Sakura con una sonrinsa finjida cuando desvio su miraba hacia el castaño que pasaba por ahí y no dejaba en pensar en la ultima vez que estuvo ahí con el ambarino –Tienes razon

–Seria de gran ayuda si nos ayudan por aquí –Dijo Eriol desde la puerta

–Claro –dijo Sakura cuando fue adentro a despecar las cosas con Tomoyo

Ya todos habian terminado desempacar todo y se habian repartido las habitaciones; Tomoyo y Sakura dorimiran juntas en la habitacion principal; Kazuo y Syaoran compartirian otra habitacion y Eriol dormiria solo en cuarto sobrante ya que el gano contra Syaoran jugando "piedra, papel y tigeras".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Flashback

Hace 10 años atrás

Era muy temprano tan temprano que aun no salia ningun rayo del sol, asi que Syaoran poniendo su vida en peligro decidio salir de la habitacion que compartia con el hermano de Sakura para hacer algo especial por ella; logro salir sin hacer ningun ruido para no despertar nadie y se dirigio al cuarto donde dormia la castaña entro sigilosamente

–Sakura –dijo en un tono muy bajo –despierta

–Mama, no quiero ir a la escuela –dio media vuelta y trato de seguir dormir –cinco minutos mas

–No soy tu mama –dijo Syaoran mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella y le dio un dulce beso en la frente –despierta

–¿Syaoran eres tu? –Pregunto Sakura mientras encendia la lampara que estaba al lado de la cama

–Si, pero no hagas ruido –dijo Syaoran mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de Sakura

–¿Que haces aquí? –Pregunto Sakura confundida

–Quiero enseñarte algo –dijo Syaoran

–¿Asi, que es? –Pregunto Sakura mientras jugaba con los dedos de su novio

–Solo ven commigo –dijo Syaoran

–Esta bien –dijo Sakura mientras salia de la cama y tomaba un abrigo porque la madrugada era algo fria y luego siguio a su novio que bajaba silenciosamente las escalestas hacia la planta baja –¿a dónde vamos? –pregunto la castaña

–Solo ven comningo –dijo Syaoran mientras tomaba la mano de la esmeralda salieron de la casa se dirijieron hacia la playa y se sentaron sobre la arena

–¿Que quieres mostrarme? –Pregunto Sakura mas confundida que desde el principio –Dime, no seas malo –dijo Sakura muy ansiosa

–Solo mira al horizonte –Dijo Syaoran señalando hacia el mar

–Esta amaneciendo –Dijo Sakura –Es hermoso –en ese momento empezaron a salir los primeros rayos del sol y se reflejaban en el mar

–Lo es verdad–Dijo Syaoran –Cuando era niño hacia esto mismo con mi padre cada vez que ibamos a las montañas o a la playa y decia que cada amanecer era una nueva oportunidad que la vida nos da

–Casi no hablas de tu papa –dijo Sakura

–Lo se –dijo Syaoran –pero ahora solo quiero que disfrutemos este momento tu y yo

–Esta bien –dijo Sakura –Nunca olvidare este momento –en ese momento el sol empezaba a asomar cada vez mas y se reflejaba en el mar con tonos calidos como naranjas, rosas y rojos

–Te prometo que no sera el ultimo amanecer que conteplemos juntos –dijo Syaoran mientras abrazaba a Sakura

Fin del Flashback

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO…ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, PERSONALMENTE ES UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS QUE ESCRITO HASTA EL MOMENTO (HASTA YO MISMA ME SORPRENDO)**

**GRACIAS A TODOS ESOS NUEVOS SEGUIDORES Y A AQUELLOS QUE AGREGARON ESTE FANFIC A SUS FAVORITOS Y ESPECIALMENTE A LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS**

**YA DEJEN SUS REVIEWS CON SUS COMENTARIOS…POR FA**

**NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**


	13. Chapter 13 Un dia en la playa

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

Dia en la playa

Eran las 4 de la mañana según el viejo reloj que se encontraba colagando en la pared, pero ella un aun no podia consiliar el sueño ya que en su mente rondaban recuerdos de ese mismo lugar de hace al menos diez años que la achezaban, y cada vez que trataba de cerrar los ojos en su mente se proyectaban recuerdos hermosos que la hacian sentir un poco de nostalgia y que le rompian el corazon; en esa habitacion solo se podia escuchar el sonido de las olas reventado en la playa, el sonar de cigarras acompañadas de los grillos y el tick-tock del viejo reloj que colaba en la pared y este marcaba las 4:30 a.m. Asi que se levanto de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Tomoyo ya que lo ultimo que queria era hablar del tema con alguien; con la ayuada de la linterna del celular logro encontrar un vestido de baño y una toalla de playa luego se cambio la pijama en el baño anexo a la habitacion y salio del cuartoy bajo hacia la playa y coloco la toalla en la arena y se sento sobre la toalla para apreciar un amanecer una vez mas sola pero en ese momento no pudo retener mas lagrimas y en ese momento abrazo sus rodillas y agacho la cabeza y las lagrimas empezaron a correr las lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Unos metros atrás habia alguien que la miraba de lejos con el corazon mas roto que ella y no encontraba el valor suficiente para sentarse al lado de ella, ya que el sabia que el habia herido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Flashback

Hace ocho años atrás, Dormitorios de la Universidad en Hong Kong

Era el primer dia en la Universidad y muchas personas estaban buscando el dormitorio que les correspondian y entre ese grupo se encontraba Kazuo Sanjo un chico de Tokio que era la primera vez en China y ya no viviria bajo la proteccion de su madre; sino que lo haria por su propia cuenta, pero despues de unas cuantas horas de haber estado perdido en el campus y logro llegar a al fin a su dormitorio, con la sorpresa de toparse a su nuevo compañero de cuarto

–Hola soy Kazuo Sanjo –dijo el Kazuo a su compañero de cuarto –Espero que nos hagamos amigos –dijo el rubio con una gran sonrinsa en la cara, pero el otro chico castaño no contesto –Seguro no entiende japones –Penso en voz alta

–Si hablo japones –Dijo el castaño –Soy Li Syaoran –dijo el ambarino –Y no pretendo ser tu amigo –Dijo el chino un poco malhumorado

–Como quieras –responio Kazuo un poco incomodo –Creo empezare a desempacar y pondre mis cosas lejos de las tuyas –dijo el rubio mas incomodo que antes –Si no te molesta

–Tu me molestas –Dijo Syaoran volteando los ojos –No me hables, ¿Quieres?

–Tu ganas –Dijo Kazuo –Pero podrias ser mas amable con las personas –siguio hablando el rubio –Con ese humor nunca haras nuevos amigos y me imagino que seguro no tienes novia por tu pesimo caractacter –Pero lo ultimo que menciona Kazuo fue la ultima gota que derramo el vaso

–¡Callate, tu no sabes nada! –dijo Syaoran muy molesto asustando al rubio –tu no sabes nada de mi

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Syaoran despues de haber bajado a la playa fue hacia directo al cuarto que le tocaba compartir con su viejo compañero de la universidad; pero en ese momento alguien lo estaba esperando despierto

–¿A donde andabas despierto a estas horas? –Pregunto Kazuo a Li

–Estaba en cocina tomando un poco de leche, porque no podia conciliar el sueño –dijo Syaoran y era obvio que era mentira –Perdon si te desperte

–Tranquilo, no hay problema –Respondio Kazuo, pero en ese momento se quedo un poco pensativo y recordo algo –¿Pudiste arreglar las cosas con la chica que solias salir en la preparatoria?

–No –Respondio Syaoran, sin entrar en muchos detalles por el trato que el Sakura tenian desde hace algunos dias –Las cosas ahoran estan mas complicadas ahora

–¿Pero lograste explicarle lo que habia pasasdo enrealidad? –Pregunto Kazuo

–Todo esta como antes –dijo Syaoran –Ella no quiere ni hablarme, mucho menos quiere hablar del tema –Siguio hablando el castaño –Ella ahora esta con alguien mas, y me temo que el sea mejor novio que yo

–Creo que no debes rendirte tan facil –dijo Kazuo –Tal vez ella se de cuenta que debe estar contigo –Dijo el rubio –Tal vez el novio con que ella esta ahora sea un idiota

–…Y si te digo que ella esta apunto de casarse –dijo Syaoran y la cara de su amigo cambio por completo

–Si el ex de Sakura llegara aquí para convencerla de no casarse y alejarla de mi lado –Dijo el rubio –Yo que tu buscaria a otra –dijo Kazuo cambiando de opinion complentamente con respecto al tema–Porque es obvio que se olvido de ti y ella siguio con su vida –terminar de hablar el rubio

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

–¿Saben donde esta Sakura? –Pregunto Tomoyo un poco angustiada a los chicos que estaban en la cocina –Cuando desperte ya no estaba –dijo mientras se servia un poco de te

–Seguro se desperto temprano para ir nadar –dijo Kazuo mientras tomaba un poco de café –No te preocupes va a regresar pronto –dijo el rubio

–Buenos dias –Dijo el castaño a los demas mientras tomaba una tasa de café

–Dormiste bien, Li –Pregunto Tomoyo al chino

–He tenido peores noches –Respondio Syaoran, pero en ese momento casi se ahoga en con el café porque en ese momento entro Sakura a la casa con una toalla en la mano, tenia un camison puesto y con el cabello un poco desordenado

–Buenos dias –Dijo Sakura y luego le dio un beso de buenos dias a su novio

–Tienes los ojos algo rojos, Sakura –dijo Kazuo

–Es por el agua del mar, me tiene a irritar los ojos –Explico Sakura con los dedos cruzados detrás de la espalda –No es nada grave

–¿Tienes hambre Sakura? –pregunto Kazuo a su novia para cambiar

–Un poco –Dijo Sakura mientras se abrazaba un el estomago –Pensandolo bien si tengo mucha hambre –Dijo sonriente –Me ire a duchar mientras terminan de hacer el desayuno

–Pero te tocara limpiar todo al final –dijo Syaoran con un tono burlon

–No te preocupes por eso –dijo Sakura con los brazos cruzados –Tendre todo bajo control

–Claro –dijo Syaoran

En ese momento Sakura subio al baño, y luego de unos cuantos minutos despues de haber terminado de ducharse no penso que alguien la estaba esperando…

–Mientes, pinocho –Dijo Syaoran a Sakura

–¿De hablas? –dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa –Hay veces en las que no te entiendo, Li

–Te va a crecer la nariz si sigues mintiendo, Pinocho –Dijo Syaoran mientras acorralaba a Sakura contra la pared –Se que no tienes los ojos rojos por el agua salada –Dijo Syaoran con una sonrinsa algo malvada en rostro

–Olvide mis …lentes para nadar…–dijo Sakura muy nerviosa tratando de evitar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos –No veo cual es lio de que tenga los ojos irritados

–Es porque se que estuviste llorando, pinocho –Dijo Syaoran mientras tomaba la de barbilla para poder verla a los ojos mejor

–T –t..ien-n..es r-r..az-z…on –Dijo Sakura con una lagrima que salia de sus ojos

–¿Pero porque? –Pregunto el castaño con un en la garganta

–Pense que ibas a estar conmigo siempre –dijo Sakura con un tono de voz bajito –Pense que ibas estar conmigo viendo el amanecer, pero estaba yo sola –en ese momento el castaño la tomo y la abrazo en sus brazos

–Soy un cobarde, Sakura –dijo Syaoran mientras Sakura se safaba del abrazo pero verlo a los ojos –Por eso te perdi porque soy un cobarde

–No entiendo –dijo Sakura mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

–Yo te vi sentada y no tuve el valor suficiente para acercarme –dijo Syaoran –No es la primera que me pasa –termino de hablar el castaño

–Syaoran ahora te comprendo menos que antes –dijo Sakura tratando de decifrar la mirada del castaño que estaba algo triste pero a la vez se veia una pequeña chispa de enojo, era algo que confundia a la esmeralda

S –Las oportunidades que he tenido para recuperarte las he hechado a perder –Dijo Syaoran molesto consigo mismo–Y creeme que sera la ultima vez que va a pasar–La castaña al escuchar esto se sorpredio

–Entonces demuestrame lo contrario –dijo Sakura –demuestrame que vas a pelear mi amor, recuerdame porque te ame una vez–Pero no supo en que momento esas palabras salieron de su boca y tapo los labios con ambas manos dio media vuelta y se fue casi corriendo del lugar

–Reto aceptado –dijo con una sonrinsa diabolica en los labios –Claro que lo hare

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback hace 8 años Hong Kong

Habian pasado algunos dias desde el primer incidente y la tension entre Li habia bajado un poco pero no del todo, pero el rubio queria saber que era lo que a su compañero de cuarto le sucedia, pero el aun no lo desifraba y tampoco tenia el valor necesario para preguntarle en persona, hasta que uno dia vio algo en el escritorio del chino que lo descosento un poco y era un sobre y que decia "Para Sakura"; y supuso que se trataba de una chica, pero queria saber un poco mas asi que mucho cuidado abrio el sobre y quiso leyo leer la carta pero en ese momento alguien estaba parado justo detrás de el

–¿Te llamas Sakura? –Pregunto Syaoran muy serio y un poco enojado

–Es claro que no me llamo Sakura, porque es nombre de niña –dijo Kazuo sin voltear y con una voz aguda –Y claro que no soy una niña –en ese momento respiro profundo y dio me vuelta para enfrentar a Li –¿Como estas Li? –trato de no sonar tan nervioso posible

–Sabes, Sanjo no estoy bien –dijo Syaoran tratando de explotar –¿sabes por que? –pregunto el ambarino y el rubio nego con la cabeza –Bueno estoy molesto porque odio que revisen mis cosas, y mas si son tan personales como la carta que tienes en tus manos en este mismo instante –hiso una breve pausa y respiro profundo para no ahorcar a compañero de cuarto y no ir a la carcel por homicidio –Y si quieres vivir yo que tu pondria ese papel justo en lugar donde estaba –dicho esto el rubio empezo a sudar frio coloco la carta sobre el escritorio

–¿Quién es esta "Sakura "? –Pregunto Kazuo mientras se sentaba en su cama –La de carta, Li

–No te importa –respondio Syaoran

–¿Qué prefieres que lea esa carta? –dijo Kazuo señalando la carta –¿O que cuentes por ti mismo cual es contido de esa carta? –termino de hablar el rubio mientras levantaba una ceja y el castaño respiro profundo

–Tu ganas…. –dijo Syaoran y empezo a contarle toda su historia con Sakura, desde el dia que la vio por primera vez cuando choco con ella en pasillo, tambien le hablo lo que paso el dia en la biblioteca y como fue el primer beso entre ambos; y asi mismo le hablo del admirador secreto y lo que paso en baile de antifaces y como despues de esa noche dias despues se volvieron novios; siguio hablando y le conto sobre lo importante que era Kero en la relacion de ambos y termino el relato explicando porque el tuvo que regresar a China y porque ahora ambos se habian distanciado cada vez mas hasta llegar al punto que el castaño no sabia nada ella -…Y por eso ella penso que yo la engañe y unos dias despues la enferdad de mi padre empeoro cada vez mas y tuve que regresar antes a mi casa y desde entoces no he sabido nada de ella –La historia habia cautavado al rubio que algunas lagrimas salian sus ojos azules –Y tampoco ha contestado mis cartas, y esa va ser la ultima carta que le voy a enviar con la esperanza que me la responga de vuelta

–Es la historias mas triste que escuchado –Dijo Kazuo –Ya entendi por que estabas tan molesto aquel dia –Siguio hablando el rubio –Pero creo que debes superarla y seguir adelante con tu vida

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Habian pasado unas horas desde que Sakura y Syaoran hablaron a solas desde la ultima vez, y todos estaban disfruntando un lindo dia en la playa.

–Que tal jugamos un partido de volleyball –dijo Sakura mientras sosteneia una pelota entre sus manos, pero ninguno le puso atencion Tomoyo y Kazuo estaban tomando el sol mientras Eriol estaba leyendo un aburrido libro de 500 paginas y todos negaron con cabeza –Como quieran, aburridos

–Yo juego –Dijo Syaoran mientras se acercaba y le quito la pelota de las manos –Aun sigo esperando la revancha –dijo Syaoran

–Aun no superas que siempre te gane aquella vez –dijo Sakura muy cerca del rostro del castaño

–¿Aceptas la revancha si o no? –pregunto Syaoran

–Claro que acepto la revancha –respondio Sakura

–Y para tu informacion yo te deje ganar, prinsesa –Dijo Syaoran para lastimar el ego de la castañ momentos despues ambos castaños empezaron a demarcar la cancha en la arena con los pies –Yo sacare primero –afirmo el castaño y se puso en posicion y remato la pelota

Pasaron unos momentos cuando el juego empezo y los castaños iban muy reñidos en ese momento Eriol quita la vista del libro y llama atencion de Tomoyo y ella en ese momento aprovecha y saca una pequeña camara de video

–Esto quedara perfecto en colección –dijo Tomoyo

–Tomoyo no creo que sea momento para eso –Dijo Eriol

–Te equivocas, Eriol querido –respondio Tomoyo aumentando el zoom de la camara –He esperado esta revancha por años

–¿Qué revancha? –Pregunto mientras se sentaba y observada el partido

–En la preparatoria Sakura y Li eran muy competivos y siempre competia por todo –explico Tomoyo al rubio –en especial cuando se trata de deportes

–Como soccer –dijo Eriol

–Natacion –Dijo Tomoyo

–Atletismo –siguio ennumerando Eriol

–Y veo que el volleyball no es la excepcion –dijo Kazuo –No conocia ese lado competitivo de Sakura –dijo Kazuo concentrado viendo el juego –¡Tu puedes ganarle a Li, Sakura! –dijo el rubio para apoyar a su novia, pero esto hiso que Sakura se distrajera para saludar y provoco que Syaoran anotara el punto final y que ganara el juego –Perdon, Amor –grito el rubio por hacerla perder

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura POV

Era el ultimo que set que estabamos empatados el ultimo que antora punto seria el ganador, yo estaba enfocada para rematar la pelota en ese momento miro a Kazuo y perdi la vista del balon y esto hiso que que me ganara Syaoran

–¡Hey este punto no vale, Li! –grite un poco molesta, solo un poco

–Claro que si vale, Kinomoto –Dijo Syaoran acercandose hacia donde yo estaba –No seas mala perdedora Kinomoto –En ese momento no me pude concentrar porque en ese momento me percarte que Syaoran andaba sin camisa y podia ver perfectamente todo su torso, y sus pectorales eran perfectos y tambien su abdomen, podia contar perfectamente seis espacios y los lados estaban sus entrtadas; pero el seguia discutiendo sobre como habia ganado limpiamente –¿Hey me estas escuchando? –Me pregunto, eso creo –Sakura mis ojos estan aquí –Dijo levantando mi barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos

–Lo se –Respondi y creo que mi cara se puso algo roja y me volvi a la realidad y me dio mucha pena por comerme a Li con la mirada –Sabes que tu ganas –le dije y hui del lugar como una cobarde, solo que espero que Kazuo no se haya dado cuenta de lo que recien paso, pero ahora que lo pienso he hecho cosas peores como cuando nos hemos besasdo, pero hasta ahí y espero que no vuelva a pasar porque o sino afectaria mi relacion con Kazuo y el no se merece eso. Llegue donde estaba estaba Tomoyo sentanda y estaba un poco agitada –¿Tomoyo….me ayudas a preparar el almuerzo….? –Le pregunte con la excusa para hablar, y debia hablar con alguien antes de que mi cabeza explote

–Claro –dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrinsa, tomo sus cosas y se puso de pie –¿Sakura te encuentras bien? –Me pregunto un poco preocupada, aveces siento que Tomoyo se preocupa por mi como si fuera una segunda madre para mi

–Te lo digo adentro –Le dije bajito –¿Y ya sabes que podemos hacer para el almuerzo? –le pregunte con una sonrinsa –y empezamos a caminar hacia la casa de playa y entramos por la puerta trasera y nos dirijimos hacia la cocina

–¿Dime Sakura Kinomoto que es lo que querias hablar? –Me pregunto Tomoyo con una ceja levantada y de brazos cruzados –En ese momento trage pesado y empeze a sudar petroleo ya que tard o temprano ella se iba a enterar

–Estoy confundida –le respondi mientras buscaba algo para cocinar –¿Qué prefieres mariscos o pollo? –pregunte para esquivar el tema

–¿Dime tu que prefieres? –Me pregunto con su ceja levanda

–Bueno los camarones con una salsa de mango quedarian exelentes, pero el pollo hecho a la parilla acompañado con salsa barbacoa seria genial –dije mientras "seguia buscando en la nevera"

–No estoy hablando ni de pollo de los camarones –Me respondio Tomoyo –Me refiero a quien prefieres si a Li o Sanjo –Yo sabia perfectamente de que hablaba pero queria esquivar el tema lo mas rapidamente –¡Sakura te estas volviendo a enamorar de Li! –Lo dijo como si fueran buenas noticias

–No, Tomoyo no es eso –respondi mientras sacaba algunos vegetales de la nevera y los colocaba sobre el desayunador –Simplemente estoy confunfida –dije levantando los hombros –Creo solo tengo sentimientos encontrados sobre Syaoran –dije mientras empezaba a picar una cebolla la cual me hiso llorar un poco –C-rr-eo…qq-uue es…ppasa-jero –dije mientras me limpiada las lagrimas que me provocaba la cebolla

–Esto esta mejor que "The Bachelor" no sabes a cual galan escojer –dijo Tomoyo y es por eso que aveces no puedo hablar temas asi con ella –Pero Sakura creo que debes dejar ver que ocurre lo importante ahora es que te quieras casar con Sanjo –Por fin escucho algo sensanto departe de Tomoyo –Pero recuerda que donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan –Y volvimos al principio y simplemente sonrei y sigui con la cebolla.

Fin del Sakura POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kazuo POV

Ultimamente he sentido que Sakura ha estasdo actuando un poco rara especialmente despues de ese "juego amistoso" que tuvo con Li; no se si aun esta enfadada porque aurrine nuestro fin de semana especial invitando a Li y ella luego invito a sus mejores amigo a Hirawizagua y a Daidoji o esta en sus dias, en ocasiones no entiendo a las mujeres en general; asi que pense que talvez podia hablar con ella mientras caminabamos por la playa sin ninguna distraccion.

–¿Sakura te encuentras bien? –Le pregunte mientras caminabamos por la playa

–Claro que estoy bien –Me respondio con una de sus dulces sonrinsas, pero habia algo en su mirada que era diferente, era algo distante y triste como al principio cuando la conoci y es por eso que de antemano ya sabia que algo no andaba bien –No te preocupes tanto por mi, Kazuo –Pero claro que debia hacerlo era mi deber estar preocupado por ella

–Esta bien –respondi y aproveche y le di un dulce beso en la mejilla y la tome de la mano y la mire a los ojos –Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa –Le dije y ella asintio con la cabeza y se mordio el labio inferior como si quisiera decir algo pero ella misma no se lo permitia y luego ella sacudo la cabeza –Sabes que no es bueno que te guardes lo que sientes –le dije –Por ejemplo –prosegui hablando –Odio las zanahorias –dije un pequeño ejemplo sin importancia para que mi amor me entendiera –vez ya me siento mejor

–Entonces no te gusta mi pastel de zanahoria –me respondio Sakura finjiendo molestia, ademas ella sabia que a mi me encanta el pastel de zanahoria que prepara, luego se quedo un poco pensativa –¿Kazuo tu pelearias por mi amor? –Me pregunto y no sabia que responder luego recorde que el ex de mi Sakura estaba en Japon y tal vez el queria tenerla de nuevo a su lado, pero en ese momento recorde una promesa que le hise a Sakura cuando empezamos a salir

–Sabes que haria lo que sea para que estuvieras a mi lado siempre y cuando tu lo me permitas –Le dije y la abraze por detrás muy fuerte para que jamas se fuera de mi lado

Fin Kazuo POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback hace 8 años Hong Kong

K –Sabes deberias enviar esa carta y de una buena vez olvidarte de esa chica de una buena vez –Dijo Kazuo –Debes salir con algunas chicas

S –Creo aun no estoy listo para salir con otras chicas –dijo Syaoran mientras se acomdaba el cabello para atrás –Lo que siento por Sakura es muy fuerte

K –Tal vez lo que tu sientas por ella es muy fuerte pero lo que ella sentia por ti no sea tan fuerte como tu lo dices –dijo Kazuo –Piensalo por que ella nunca ha respondido las cartas que le has enviado –Siguio hablando el rubio –No digo que te acuestes con la Universidad, porque aun no estas listo, pero si sal con algunas chicas –Y parte lo que el rubio estaba diciendo tenia sentido para el castaño –Piensalo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tomoeda, Residencia Kinomoto

Touya despues de hacer algunas horas en hospital de Tomoeda llegaba a su casa practicamente en la madrugada; y antes de entrar a su hogar revisaba la correspondencia y se aseguraba que su hermanita no recibiera ninguna carta de cierto mocoso asi que aprovechaba tomar la correspondencia de su hermana y las guarbaba o en otras palabaras las escondia de ella ya que el pensaba que si no sabia nada de el, ya no se haria mas ilusiones y lo olvidaria, pero sabia que en ocasiones el remedio es peor que la enfermedad ya que a Sakura la mataba por dentro no saber nada de el, ademas Touya aseguraba que eso era uno de los pocos problemos que el tiempo solucionaba aunque lo mataba por dentro ver a su hermanita deprimida, el no tenia duda que a la larga seria lo mejor para ella.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAP ¡YEI!**

**BUENO CREO QUE EN ESTE CAP ABRE Y CIERRA MAS DUDAS QUE EN OTROS….YA SABEMOS CUAL ES SECRETO DE TOUYA Y PORQUE SYAORAN SE TUVO QUE REGRESAR A CHINA…GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAP ANTERIOR….**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR **


	14. Chapter 14 the one that got away

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

The one that got away fue escrita por PERRY, KATY / GOTTWALD, LUKASZ / MARTIN, MAX

The one that got away

Syaoran POV

Me encontraba desde lejos mirando como Sanjo estaba con Sakura, perdon mi Sakura mirando el atardecer; cuando en menos de doce horas ella misma me pidio que peleara por ella, pero ahí esta con el como si nada paso entre ambos; dentro de mi sentia como la sangre empezaba a hervir y poco sin notarlo empeze a cerrar los puños; queria ir darle un golpe a Sanjo y decirle que Sakura estaria mejor conmigo que con el, pero respire profundo cerre mis ojos y trate de relajarme para no hacer ningun escandalo ya que era obvio que el futuro lo podria lamentar

–¿Celoso? –escuche a Eriol preguntar que estaba de pie a mi lado

–¿Es obvio? –Respondi con otra pregunta a Hirawizagua –Soy el mas grande idiota del mundo –Le dije mientras ambos nos sentabamos en un tronco de madera que estaba cerca –No se porque no pelee por ella antes –dije mirando hacia el horizonte

–Por imbecil –Comento Eriol mientras me pasaba una lata de cerveza –Dejaste que el tiempo pasara y ahora sufres las consecuncias

–Creo que tienes mucha razon –respondi mientras tomaba un sorbo de la lata –Pense que ella me iba a esperar –dije con la mirada baja –Tambien pense no encontraria a nadie con quien remplazarme –segui hablando mientras Eriol me escuhaba atentamente –pero al parecer me equivoque otra vez

–No te puedo decir lo contrario –dijo Eriol con el semblante serio –Tal vez te equivocaste en el pasado, pero no debes lamentarte por lo que paso hace años –siguio hablando y yo lo escuhaba en ocasiones decia cosas con sentido –Ahora debes concertrante en tu futuro –dijo el "doctor corazon" –Y hacer las cosas paso a paso

–¿Y con que debo empezar? –pregunte un poco curioso

–Explicarle lo que en realidad paso –Contesto Eriol –Ella sabra que ambos fueron victimas del destino –se explico –y que tu tampoco eres el malo de la historia –y creo tenia un poco de razon y me senti mas idiota aun por no haberle explicado antes a Sakura –como dije ambos estaban el lugar equivocado en el momento menos indicado; y como sabes eso paso y despues de eso todo se fue en picada para los dos

Fin del Syaoran's POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback hace 2 años, apartamento de Sakura

–Hay estaba yo parada como idiota viendo como el besba a otra chica y que no era yo –dijo Sakura con un gran nudo en la garganta por recordar ese feo momento que le marco su vida –Tal vez eran solo segundos, pero para mi fueron eternos –En ese momento un chico rubio y de ojos azules le sonrie y le limpia las lagrimas –Desde ese momento descrubri que yo solo era un juego para el, desde el principio fue asi; pense que enserio me amaba, como yo lo llegue amar –termino de hablar Sakura y trato de sonreir pero esta vez no pudo

–Esta bien –Dijo Kazuo Sanjo a su nuevo interes amoroso, el estuvo los ultimos meses tratando de no entrar a la "friend Zone" y ser mas que amigos, por primera vez en su vida queria una relacion seria con alguien –No es necesario que me lo cuentes –dijo Kazuo con una miraba muy comprensiva –es tu pasado y no tengo porque saberlo –dijo mientras la abrazaba, pero no supo porque sentia que ya habia escuchado esa historia unos años antes

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

–No se como me convecieron para venir aquí –dijo Sakura mientras entraba a un bar-karaoke con los otros

–Va a ser divertido –respondio Tomoyo –podremos subir al esenario a cantar nuestras canciones favoritas

–Hablen por uds –dijo Sakura mientras buscaba una mesa para todos –Yo no se cantar

–Lo sabemos Kinomoto –respondio Syaoran –¿qué tal esa mesa? –Apunto Li una mesa un poca cerca del esenario

–Sakura … tiene una voz muy especial –dijo Kazuo tratando de defender a su novia

–Eres muy dulce Kazuo –dijo Sakura sentandose a la par de su novio –pero todos sabemos que no es cierto –argumento la castaña –solo me sentare aquí a verlos cantar

–Haces lo correcto –susurros Syaoran a Sakura – pero no te sientas mal ese sujeto tampoco sabe cantar –dijo el castaño –eso debe subirte el autoestima

–Nop –dijo Eriol –eso solo hace que mis oidos sangren –se quejo el ingles

–Eriol tiene razon –dijo Sakura –no se en que momento pensaron que una fogata es aburrido –se quejo la esmeralda –Algo tranquilo –termino hablar la castaña

–Te aseguro que la vas a pasar bien –dijo Tomoyo

–Si tanto les gusta el karaoke porque no van al esenario y cantan –dijo Sakura

–Claro –dijo Syaoran –con una sonrinsa a la cara

–Entonces ve –dijo Sakura, pero en ese momento Syaoran y Tomoyo cruzaron miradas tuvieron l la misma idea, hacer Sakura cantar

–Pero sin antes que tu cantes –dijo –Syaoran con una sonrinsa malvada en el rostro

–No va a pasar –se rehuso Sakura

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback, hace dos años

–No, Kazuo tienes que saber –dijo Sakura mientras se apartaba del rubio para verlo a los ojos mejor –Quiero que sepas, aunque solo tocaremos este tema una vez –dijo la castaña respiro profundo y siguio –El trato de explicarme que no era lo que padecia, que fue un accidente –En ese momento la castaña rio sarcasticamente –En serio nadie cae y su lengua aterriza en la boca de alguien mas –dijo Sakura –en fin eran mas que excusas pateticas, el dia siguiente el trato de llamarme pero yo solo ignoraba sus llamadas y tampoco contestaba sus mensajes queria pensar si debia terminar con el tratar de salvar ese noviasgo –En ese momento el nudo de la garganta de la castaña se hacia mas grande pero ella saco fuerzas de donde no las tenia –Esos dias pase encerrada en mi habitacion llorando y mi familia y mis trataron de alegrarme buscanban manderas absurdas de distraerme pero nada funcionaba todo lo que me hacia feliz me recordaba a el – Kazuo se quedaba sorprendido por lo que ella habia pasado y se prometio que la haria feliz

–¿Y luego que paso? –se aventuro preguntar Kazuo

–Como dos semanas despues recibo una llamda de Tomoyo diciendo que el se marcahaba de regreso a China asi que sin pensarlo dos veces tome el auto prestado de mi papa para ir al aeropuerto, pero el no me dejo ir sola me dijo que no estaba en condiciones para manejar en ese estado asi que el me acompaño –Dijo Sakura para despues tomar un poco de agua –Mi padre de seguro ya imaginaba lo peor y lo peor paso, empezando que no me dejaron entrar si no tenia boleto de avion –dijo la castaña

–No es tan facil como lo muestran en la television –Comento Kazuo

–Tienes razon –rio un poco Sakura –asi que mi papa y yo compramos un boleto que nos llevara cerca a la sala de abordaje donde se suponia iba estar el pero el chequeo y todo eso me atraso y cuando llegue a la sala de esperar, el avion ya habia despegado y no pude nisiquiera saber porque se fue o si lo nuestro seguia en pie –respiro profundo –Los meses pasaron y no supe nada mas de el nisiquiera un mensaje o algo para saber al menos que encontraba bien o algo que me aclara del porque se tuvo que ir tan repentinamente y por eso yo ya no era la misma deje el equipo de porrismo, me corte el cabello y usaba muchos colores oscuros –respondio Sakura –Sabes antes de que mi "gran tragedia griega" pasara el yo hablamos sobre nuestro futuro; iriamos a la Universidad de Tokio conveseriamos a nuestros padres para que nos dejaran alquilar un departamento en la ciudad y talvez con el tiempo quien sabe no casarimos y tendriamos una linda familia y luego envegezarimos juntos

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En ese momento Sakura estaba de pie en el escenario y una gran luz la encandecía y empezó la melodía y Sakura empenzo a cantar

Summer after high school when we first met  
We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos  
Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof  
Talk about our future like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day I'd be losing you

Canto Sakura un poco timida mirando solo en monitor y tomando el micrófono fuertemente con ambas manos

In another life I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world  
And in other life I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away!

Cuando termino de cantar la segunda estrofa sin darse cuenta poso la mirada en Li

–Por el momento Sakura lo esta haciendo bien por ahora –dijo Kazuo –Hasta el momento no ha desafinado –"pero me pregunto porque escojio esa canción, se supone que ahora es feliz" –Penso el

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other, we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, (whoa)  
Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the blues  
It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse

Cada vez que la canción seguía avanzando Syaoran se sentía cada vez mas triste sabia muy bien en quien pensaba Sakura cuando escuchaba esa canción, pensó cuantas veces ella pudo haber llorado con esa canción

In another life I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world  
And in another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away

The o-o-o-o-one  
The o-o-o-o-one  
The o-o-o-o-one  
The one that got away

All this money can't buy me a time machine, (Nooooo)  
Can't replace you with a million rings, (Nooooo)  
I should've told you what you meant to me, (whoa)  
'Cause now I pay the price

En ese momento a Sakura se percato de lo que en realidad decía esa canción, ella pensaba que era otra canción pop y fue por eso que una lagrima rebelde salió por sus ojos y desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla

In another life I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world  
And in another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away

The o-o-o-o-one  
The o-o-o-o-one  
The o-o-o-o-one

And in another life I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback, hace dos años

–Y es obvio que no fue asi –Agrego Kazuo –Porque estas aquí conmigo –Y no seria capaz de herirte

–Tienes razon –respondio la castaña con una sonrisa algo debil –Cuando ya alfin me gradue de la preparatoria mi mama me consiguio una gran beca en Paris, Francia para estudiar artes culinarias; y mis padres pensaron que era nesecitaba cambiar ambiente por algun tiempo y si que no me gustaba Paris siempre podia regresar a casa y que ellos siempre estarian ahí para mi apoyandome sin importar que –Cada vez que ella hablaba del tema con Kazuo se sentia un poco mejor desde tanto tiempo sus heridas empezaban cicatizar –Lo mas ironico fue que hui a la cuidad del amor, donde grandes pintores y escritores la describen; talvez mis heridas no sanaron del todo en Europa pero el cambio de ambiente me hiso algo de bien, conoci a personas encantadoras, pero aun asi no volvi a tener algun interes romatico por miedo que me vuelvan a lastimar–Dijo Sakura volviendo a ver al rubio –Ya que no ya no creia mas en el amor –pero en ese momento la interrupieron

–¿Y ahora crees en el amor? –pregunto Kazuo acercandose cada vez a la castaña y pego su frente contra la de ella y vio esos hermosos ojos verdes que le llamaron la atencion desde que la conocio –¿Ahora crees que alguien te pueda amar? –pregunto el rubio estando centimetros de distantancia de la boca de ella –¿Crees que me puedas amar? –Pregunto mientras colacaba sus manos sobre las manos de ella y las dirijio hacia el pecho de el –Dejame estar a tu lado siempre y te aseguro que siempre te hare feliz –dijo el rubio –Jamas te dare razoens que dudes de mi y podemos empezar nuestra historia desde cero siendo felices; a ti no te importa mi pasado y a mi tampoco el tuyo; solo quiero un futuro contigo nada mas –termino de decir su propuesta el rubio

–¿Kazuo y si no te correspongo como tu te lo mereces, no seria justo para ti –dijo Sakura mientras con sus manos tomaba el rostro de Kazuo –No quiero que te hagas falsas esperanzas, no quiero eso para ti –respondio Sakura honestamente

–Dejame correr ese riesgo, Sakura –dijo Kazuo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de ella con sus pulgares – Dejame ganarte tu corazon, no importa si esta en pedazos puedo arreglarlo –dijo Kazuo –Y si tu descubres que no me amas del todo y amas a alguien me hare a un lado para que ambos sean felices –dijo el rubio –Pero hasta entonces dejame estar a tu lado –en ese momento ella asintio con la cabeza y penso que intenria darle una oportunidad –¿Entonces es un si? –Pregunto el

–Si, creo que todos merecemos que nos den una oportunidad –dijo Sakura –Ademas creo que es mejor que empieze un nuevo contigo –dijo Sakura

–¿Sakura Kinomoto quieres ser mi novia? –Pregunto Kazuo sin pensarlo dos veces y ella solo asintio con la cabeza de nuevo –¿Entonces es un si? –volvio a preguntar

–No seas tonto claro que si –dijo un poco sonrojada y ese momento Kazuo no lo penso dos veces y la beso

**Notas de Autor **

**Les dejo otro capitulo mas espero que les guste este capitulo **

**Gracias por aquellos que la siguen y la agregaron a sus favoritos y por dejar sus reviewws**

**Y dejen sus reviews **

**Nos leemos en la proxima**


	15. Chapter 15 Steal my girl

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

Stela my girl fue escrita por: Julian C/ Louis WilliamTomilison/ Wayne Anthony Hector /Liam James Pyme/Edward James Drewet/John Herrie Adms

15\. Steal my girl

In another life I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world  
And in another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away

The o-o-o-o-one  
The o-o-o-o-one  
The o-o-o-o-one

And in another life I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away!

En ese momento Sakura bajo de tarima un poco sonrojada y con la mirada baja y se dirijio hacia la mesa donde estaban los demás

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback hace 8 años Hong Kong

–Sabes deberias enviar esa carta y de una buena vez olvidarte de esa chica de una buena vez –Dijo Kazuo –Debes salir con algunas chicas

–Creo aun no estoy listo para salir con otras chicas –dijo Syaoran mientras se acomdaba el cabello para atrás –Lo que siento por Sakura es muy fuerte

–Tal vez lo que tu sientas por ella es muy fuerte pero lo que ella sentia por ti no sea tan fuerte como tu lo dices –dijo Kazuo –Piensalo por que ella nunca ha respondido las cartas que le has enviado –Siguio hablando el rubio –No digo que te acuestes con la Universidad, porque aun no estas listo, pero si sal con algunas chicas –Y parte lo que el rubio estaba diciendo tenia sentido para el castaño –Piensalo

–Tu no lo entiendes –replico Syaoran mientras sostenia en sus manos la ultima carta que le habia escrito a Sakura –Creo que jamas te has enamorado de verdad –dijo el castaño con una mirada suave –es un sentimiento muy fuerte que no se puede dejar ir tan facilmente

–Tal vez tengas razon –dijo Kazuo –Pero debes seguir con tu vida –dijo Kazuo dandole una amistosa palmada en la espalda

–Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso –dijo Syaoran entre dientes muy molesto

–Claro, Li …–dijo Kazuo caminando hacia atrás lentamente

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–¿No estuve tan mal, verdad? –Pregunto Sakura algo insegura

–Nadie en publico te abucho –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrinsa para calmar un poco a la castaña

–Solo te aplaudieron porque ya habias terminado –Dijo Li, para disimular un poco lo que significo que ella cantara esa cancion

–No le hagas caso a Li –Dijo Kazuo defendiendo a su novia –Es un karaoke

–Ya cumpli la parte del trato –dijo Sakura –Ve y cumpli la tuya –en ese momento noto que el la pantalla del telefono del castaño decia "Mei " –Li parace que tu novia te esta llamando –dijo la esmeralda un poco celosa

–Voy a tomar esta llamada afuera –dijo Li y sonrio para si mismo ya que Sakura parecia estar algo celosa o al menos eso aperentaba

Flasback

Hace ocho años

Hace ocho años atrás, Hong Kong, China

–Debi quedarme estudiando –dijo Syaoran muy molesto mientras Sanjo y Meiling su prima lo obligaron a ir una fiesta de la Universidad –Tengo cosas mas importante –estaba cruzado de brazos en frente de la puerta –Saben

–Eres un amargado –Dijo Meiling, la prina de Syaoran, con el ceño fruncido

–Solo por un momento, Li –dijo Kazuo tratando de negociar con el ambarino –Si piensa que es aburrido, tienes toda libertidad de irte –dijo el rubio civilizadamente

–Ustedes ganan –dijo Syaoran de mala gana

–Si –dijieron Meiling y Kazuo al mismo tiempo

En ese momento los tres entraron a la fiesta y parecia una fiesta universetaria normal; como mucho alcohol, musica fuerte y las luces estaban muy bajas. La primera en separarse del grupo fue Meiling y no pasaron muchos minutos cuando Kazuo ya estaba coquetiando con unas de las chicas que estaban por ahí, y fue por eso que Li se quedo solo cerca de una mesa en la que habia comida y se sentia muy incomodo de cómo las chicas que se acercaban a tomar un bocadillo parecia que se lo comian con la mirada.

–¿Estas esperando a tu novia? –Pregunto una chica con un tono sensual

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unos minutos despues

–Ella me odia –Dijo Syaoran con unas cuantas lagrimas despues de haberle contado toda su desventura –Y cree que la engañe –Ya no aguantaba mas la opresion en su pecho y comenzo a llorar

–Pero no fue tu culpa –dijo la chica de hace un rato y lo abrazo –Pobrecillo

–No se si la logre olvidar –dijo Syaoran y en ese momento vio que Kazuo le hiso una seña de aprobacion con los pulgares

–Ahora estoy yo aqui –dijo la chica

Fin del Flashback

Dentro del bar

–¿Kazuo me podrias traer algo de beber? –Pregunto Sakura a su novio para poder hablar un momento con Tomoyo y Eriol a solas, espero que su novio estubiera en la barra comprandole una cerveza o algo asi –¿Esa tal Mei, la que llamo a Syaoran, es su novia? –En ese momento Eriol y Tomoyo se vieron a los ojos y sabian exactamente que responderle a castaña

–No son novios si eso es lo que pensabas –Dijo Eriol y vio como Sakura dio un suspiro de sastifaccion –Pero son muy cercanos

–¿Qué tan cercanos? –Pregunto la esmeralda –es solo para saber, nada mas –trato de disumular los celos

–Bueno se iban a casar –dijo Tomoyo mientras jugaba con una servilleta, pero no menciono algunos detalles importante

–¿Y que paso? –pregunto Sakura

–Bueno Li conocio a alguien mas–dijo Eriol vio como Sakura lo escuchaba con atencion y asentia con la cabeza –Y ambos decidieron romper con ese compromiso

–Pero por la desgracia,Li termino esa relacion –termino de hablar Tomoyo –Pero Li y Mei son con hermanos

–¿Y desde cuando se conocen? –pregunto Sakura mientras jugaba con una servilleta

–Se conocen desde pequeños –Respondio Eriol

–Comprendo –dijo Sakura muy pensativa mientras trataba de prosesar toda es informacion, pero en ese momento vio como Kazuo y Syaoran se acercaban a la mesa y sabian que era momento de acabar la conversacion

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto a las afueras del bar

–¿Qué pasa, Meiling? –Pregunto Syaoran

–¿Acaso no puedo llamar a mi primo favorito? –Pregunto Meiling a Syaoran por el otro lado de la linea –Que amargado eres

–Si, pero no era un buen momento –Dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba en una banca que estaba afuera del local

–¿Estabas ligando a una chica? –Pregunto la china con un tono picaron –¿Era esa tal Kinomoto? –Volvio a decir un poco dudosa

–Si digo no –dijo el castaño muy nervioso –¿Que quieres?

–Bueno pensaba ir Tokio en estos dias –dijo Meiling con un tono mimado –¿Y queria saber si me podia quedar contigo? –Pregunto la china

–No lo se –dijo enl amabarino –El lugar es muy pegueño y la otra habitacion la ocupa Wei –dijo el chino buscando como escusas para que ella no se quedara con el

–Entonces le preguntare a Sanjo si me deja que me quede en su apartamento –dijo Meiling desde el otro lado de la linea

–No creo que se buena idea –respondio Syaoran

–¿Por qué? –pregunto Meiling –Si somos buenos amigos

–Tiene novia y se va a casar –dijo Syaoran –Y es un muy celosa

–¿Viven juntos? –Pregunto la pelinegra

–No –respondio Syaoran –Pero es complicado –dijo el castaño –Me quedate conmigo

–Gracias –dijo Mei y colgo el telefono

–Esto no es bueno –dijo el castaño para si mismo

Flashback

Hace ocho años atrás, Hong Kong, China

–¿Has visto a Xiao Lang? –Pregunto Meiling muy preocupada a Kazuo

–Hace un momento lo vi en unos de los jardines hablando con una chica muy linda –Respondio el rubio –El estara bien, Li –Dijo Kazuo a chica de los ojos color rubi

–Ya es algo tarde –replico la pelinegra

–Si quieres podemos ir a buscarlo, Li –dijo el rubio

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unos minutos despues

–Creo que ya lo encontre –dijo el rubio muy asombrando por la escena

–Creo Xiao Lang ya supero a Kinomoto –dijo Meiling mas sorprendia que el rubio

–¿Los vas separar o lo hago yo? –pregunto Kazuo a la china que estaba junto a el

–Pasame esa manguera que esta ahí –dijo Meiling y asi lo hiso el rubio –Abre la llave –ordeno la pelinegra al rubio mientras ella apuntando con la manguera a al ambarino y al chica con la cual se estaba besando; pasaron unos cuantos segundos el objetivo ya estaba empapado –Xiao Lang ya es hora de irnos –dijo Meiing y vio como la chica se fue molesta

–¿Qué a-ca-ban de ha-cer? –Pregunto Syaoran

–Cuando hablan entre silabas no es bueno –dijo Kazuo a Meiling bajito

–Alejandote de una facil –dijo Meiling sin miedo a la consecuencias –Ya es hora de irnos –dijo la china

–Ademas dijiste que tenias mucha tarea que hacer –Dijo Kazuo –Vamos antes de que resfries

Fin del Flashback

Dentro del bar

–Aquí, amor –dijo Kazuo mientras le pasaba una cerveza suave a Sakura –No habia de lo que te gusta

–Gracias –dijo Sakura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

–¿Qué tanto habla Li por telefono? –Pregunto el rubio –No creo que extrañe tanto a Meiling –dijo en tono de broma –Digo ambos tienen un relacion amor-odio –Sakura solo queria cambiar de tema esa tal Meiling la tenia harta

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y Li regreso al bar y sento junto a los demas

–Pero miren quien regreso –Dijo Eriol –¿de que tanto hablaban? –Pregunto el chico de anteojos

–Ella queria saber si estaba bien –dijo el castaño –Ya saben como ella se preocuba por mi –Dijo Syaoran para jugar con la mente de Sakura, el sabia que el tambien podia jugar el juego de los celos ya que en ese momento Sakura estaba muy abrazada a su novio

–Asi, es Mei –Dijo Sanjo y sintio como Sakura le apreto el brazo, y no entendia porque ese dia estaba tan rara

–¿No vas a cumplir tu parte del trato? –Pregunto Sakura para que una buena vez cambiaran de tema; no conocia a esa tal Meiling y ya la odiaba

–Si tanto quieres verme cantar –dijo Syaoran

–Solo ve y canta –en ese momento el ambarino subio al esenario y eligio una cancion que ya tenia en mente

Flashback

Hace ocho años atrás, Hong Kong, China

Esa misma noche cuando ya se iba a dormir se dio cuenta que la chica que estaba Li era la misma que el habia invintado a salir ese mismo dia en la mañana, ademas se dio cuenta que acaba de crear a un monstruo; y que ambos tendrian que competir por las chicas siempre y cuando no fuera alguien que enserio le importara a alguno de los chicos, como esa famosa Sakura sabia que esa chica estaba fuera de sus alncanzaes

Fin del Flashback

–Solo ve y canta –en ese momento el ambarino subio al esenario y eligio una cancion que ya tenia en mente –No tenemos toda la noche

–Como digas, prinsecita –dijo Syaoran en ese momento y se dirijio al esenario y por suerte estaba la cancion que cantaria en una clase de lista

En ese momento empieza a sonar el intro de cancion y el chino toma el microfono y espera que sea el momento adecuado para empezar

She's been my queen

Since we were sixteen

We want the same things,

we dream the same dreams,

En ese momento Syaoran solo le dirijio la mirada Sakura a nadie mas y hasta le guiño el ojo un par de veces durante la primera estrofa y provoco que la castaña se sonrojara; pero el rubio no iba dejar que el ambarino se saliera con la suya

alright

I got it all '

cause she is the one

Her mom calls me "love",

her dad calls me "son",

alright

–Saben se me esta cancion –dijo el rubio asi que subio en el esenario y tomo uno de los microfonos y comenzo a cantar el coro junto a Li, y en ese mometo ambos empezaron a cantar sin quitar la vista del otro para que ninguno tuvier a opotunidad de coquetear con la castaña

I know, I know, I know for sure

Everybody wanna steal my girl

Everybody wanna take her heart away

Couple billion in the whole wide world

Find another one 'cause she belongs to me

–Parece que ya declararon la guerra por ti, Sakura –comento Tomoyo muy emocionada por el duelo –es como un duelo de cabelleros y peleean por ti

–No te emociones, Tomoyo –respondio Eriol –Son un par de idiotas con micrófonos

–¿En que me meti? –dijo Sakura con miedo en que no llegaran al final de la canción

Everybody wanna steal my girl

Everybody wanna take her heart away

Couple billion in the whole wide world

Find another one 'cause she belongs to me

Na na (she belongs to me)

En ese momento Kazuo se adelanto y canto la siguiente estrofa

Kisses like cream

Her walk is so mean

And every jaw drop

When she's in those jeans,

Alright

I don't exist

If I don't have her

The sun dosen't shine,

The world dosen't turn,

Alright

Syaoran solo quedo de pie esperando que esa estrofa para volver cantar sin que nadie lo volviera a interrumpir

Everybody wanna steal my girl

Everybody wanna take her heart away

Couple billion in the whole wide world

Find another one 'cause she belongs to me

–Al menos ya llegaron a la mitad y nadie ha salido herido –dijo Sakura nerviosa por la intensidad en los chicos interpretaban la canción

–Si –respondio Tomoyo

Na na (she belongs to me)

Everybody wanna steal my girl

Everybody wanna take her heart away

Couple billion in the whole wide world

Find another one 'cause she belongs to me

Na na (she belongs to me)

Na na na na na na ( oh, yeah)

Na na na na na na (alright)

Na na na na na na

She knows, she knows

That I've never let her down before

She knows, she knows

That I never let gonna let annother take her love from me

now

Na na (she belongs to me)

Everybody wanna steal my girl

Everybody wanna take her heart away

Couple billion in the whole wide world

Find another one 'cause she belongs to me

Na na (she belongs to me)

Everybody wanna steal my girl

Everybody wanna take her heart away

Couple billion in the whole wide world

Find another one 'cause she belongs to me

Na na (she belongs to me)

Na na na na na na ( oh, yeah)

Na na na na na na (alright)

Na na na na na na

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasaron unos momentos y todos los de la mesa conversaban de trivialidades, menos Sakura ya estaba atando cabos sueltos se dio cuenta que por ella la razon por la cual el rompio ese compromiso; pero eso solo hiso pensar en otra pregunta "¿Ella podia romper el compromiso con Kazuo por el?"

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO MAS**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR LOS NUEVOS SIGUIDORES ADEMAS POR AQUELLAS QUE EMPEZARON A SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA**

**Y QUIERO QUE ME DIAGAN SI QUIEREN QUE MEILING APAREZCA MAS EN EL FANFIC…SERIAN DE GRAN AYUDA**

**SINCERAMENTE NO SE CUANDO VUELVA ACTULIZAR, POR QUE ESTOY EN FINALES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y TODO ESO….PERO ESPERO QUE SEA PRONTO**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**


	16. Chapter otograph

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

Escritores de Photograph  
SHEERAN, ED / MCDAID, JOHNNY

Photograph

Flashback

Once años atrás

Residencia Kinomoto

Esa mañana de primavera Sakura desperto con una gran sonrinsa en la cara por lo que habia pasado la noche anterior; aun pensaba que todo lo que ocurrio hace menos de 24 horas era un producto de su imaginacion; pero en ese momento vio el antifaz y el vestido que ella uso la noche anterior, asi que miro su tetefono para ver si tenia un mensaje de su enamorado, pero solo tenia mensajes de Tomoyo y no el; y cayo de su nube ya era demasiado bueno para ser cierto

Fin del Flashback

Kazuo POV

En ese momento solo estabamos Sakura, Li y yo estabamos en la mesa viendo como Hiragizagua y Daidoji cantaban "Don't break my heart" de Elton Jhon, pero en ese momento note algo muy extraño entre Sakura y Li; vi como cambiaban una clase de miradas extrañas como si se pudieran comunicar telepaticamente usando solo los ojos y luego ambos se levantaron de la mesa y trataron de disimular que no iban juntos a afuera del bar, asi que espere unos cuantos minutos me levante y observe de lejos como ellos empezaron a discutir y no logre desifrar que era lo que discutian, pero justo en ese momento ocurrio, vi como Li besaba a mi novia, eso no me molesto tanto, lo que enfado fue Sakura correspondiendole el beso. Se que debe haber una razon logica para este gran lio, Sakura no es las mujeres que andan por ahí coqueteando con los hombres, pero lo mas extraño es que antes de Li besara a Sakura estaban discutiendo, parecia que en cualquier momento uno podria matar al otro a sangre fria, los gestos que hacian con las manos, la expresion del rostro de los dos; pero recorde la noche de la fiesta de compromiso cuando los encontre a ambos exsistia una tension entre Sakura y Li; era la misma tension que habia en ese momento y termino en un beso. Luego me dolio como ella lo miraba, nunca me ha visto con esos ojos que pedian que la besaran de nuevo y fue ahí que me dia cuenta de la verdad.

Fin de Kazuo POV

Apartamento de Li Syaoran

Esa mañana Syaoran tenia su celular en la mano pensando si debia o no enviar ese texto o no; no queria parecer desesperado

–¿Joven amo, esta ud bien? –Pregunto Wei al ambarino mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno

–Si –respondio Syaoran mientras borraba el mensaje –No es nada serio –Prefierio hablar con ella mañana en la escuela

–Que bueno –respondio Wei –Me tenia algo preocupado –Respondio el leal mayordomo –Ya iba a llamar a su madre, La Señora Ieran

–No es necesario que hable con mi madre –dijo el joven ambarino –Ya sabe que ella es una mujer muy ocupada –se excuso mientras aun seguia mirando la pantanlla del telefono

–Si sigue mirando la pantalla de su telefono. su desayanuno se enfriara –dijo Wei al castaño

Fin de Flashback

Pasaron unos momentos y todos los de la mesa conversaban de trivialidades, menos Sakura ya estaba atando cabos sueltos se dio cuenta que por ella la razon por la cual el rompio ese compromiso; pero eso solo hiso pensar en otra pregunta "¿Ella podia romper el compromiso con Kazuo por el?"

Luego Tomoyo y Eriol decidieron ir al esenario a cantar "Don't break my heart", ya que amaban cantar esa cancion, pero al menos Sakura ni Syaoran prestaban atencion a la presentacion de sus amigos, en momento Sakura y Syaoran empienzan a cambiar distintos tipos de miradas como si estuvien conversando y fue por eso que ambos se levantaron de la mesa sin razon aparente y salieron del bar; dejando al rubio extraño por esa actitud

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Afuera del bar

–¿De que querias hablar? –Pregunto Syaoran a Sakura

–Solo queria decirte que se lo hisiste antes –dijo Sakura dejo al castaño muy confundido

-¿Y que fue lo que hise? –Respondio el castaño con otra pregunta mirando directamente a los de Sakura y se acerco lo mas que pudo

–Con Meiling –respondio Sakura retrocediendo dos pasos sin quitar la mirada del castaño –Y no creo que pueda hacer lo mismo con Kazuo

–Hablas de eso –dijo Syaoran posando uno de sus brazos contra la pared para acorralar a Sakura y en ese momento el se dio cuenta que Sakura considero terminar ese compromiso con Kazuo –Lo hise para estar contigo

–¿ Por que nunca lo mensionaste? –Pregunto Sakura confundida

–No queria que te preocuparas en ese entonces –Respondio el castaño

-…era tu novia –dijo Sakura –Se suponia que nos contabamos todo –sintio como las heridas volvieron abrir por decir esas palabras, fue por eso que desvio la mirada hacia el suelo

–¿Si piensas que juegue contigo? –dijo Syaoran tomando el menton de la esmeralda para que poder verla a los ojos sin ningun problema –Estas completamente equivocada –volvio a hablar el ambarino –Lo que sentia o lo que siento por ti siempre fue genuino –Dijo el castaño y en ese momento recordo la conversacion que tuvo con Eriol esa tarde

–¿Cómo puedes volver a decir esa excusa? –pregunto Sakura con unas cuantas lagrimas que querian salir –Si los sabemos que paso esa noche –dijo Sakura

–Todos saben lo que paso esa noche menos tu –Dijo Syaoran sientiendo un dejavu –Ella me beso –dijo Syaoran un poco enfadado

–No te cre… -en ese momento sintio como el chino se apodero de sus labios sin dar ninguna señal previa e incocientemente le correspondio hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento –…o –logro de terminar de decir esa frase

–Tenlo por seguro que ese beso, no fue como este –dijo Li con una sonrinsa en la cara

–Pero aun asi la besaste –Dijo Sakura –eso no arregla lo de la otra noche –Dio media vuelta y volvio a entrar al bar

Flashback

Residencia Kinomoto

–Sabes que para hacer una llamada debes usar los dedos –dijo Touya molestando a su hermanita –Si te quedas viendo a la pantalla no pasara nada, monstruo

–Estoy esperando un mensaje o una llamada muy importante –dijo Sakura a su hermano mientras comia el desayuno

–¿Y de quien querida? –Pregunto Nadeisko a su hija

–…de nadie…importante –dijo Sakura con la cara completamente roja

–¿Es chico? –Pregunto Nadeisko a Sakura

–Creo que mejor subo a mi habitacion –dijo Sakura antes de que su madre y hermano empezaran a hacer preguntas vergonzosas, en esos momentos extraba a su padre el cual estaba de gira haciendo una excavacion

–Te quedas –Ordeno Nadeisko –Y me cuentas quien ese ese chico que tanto te gusta, hija –En ese momento Sakura volvio a la mesa y se sento junto a su madre y empezo a sudar petroleo era un tema que no queria ni con su madre ni mucho menos con su hermano –¿Anda, dinos como estuvo el baile de anoche?

–Estuvo…bien –respondio Sakura muy nerviosa –No paso nada

Fin del Flashback

–¿Sakura estas bien? –Pregunto Tomoyo cuando vio entrar a Sakura y asintio con la cabeza para dar a entender que no hay ningun problema –¿Segura? –Volvio a preguntar

–Estoy bien –respondio Sakura, pero vio que su novio estaba un poco raro –¿te sucede algo? –pregunto Sakura a su novio en un tono bajo, para que el solo la escuhara

–Estoy bien –respondio el rubio con una sonrinsa falsa

–De acuerdo –dijo Sakura

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pasaron unos momentos y la tension de la mesa aumentaba cada vez ya que Kazuo sospechaba que pasaba algo entre su prometida y su amigo; nadie en la mesa decia ni una sola palabra hasta que el Dj del lugar poso dos reflectores en el esenario en la cara de ambos castaños

–¿Pero, que? –dijo Sakura tampandose los ojos ya que la luz la encandilaba

–Pero que rayos –dijo Syaoran algo molesto

–Deben ir a cantar juntos al esenario –dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrinsa maliciosa

–¿Y si no quiero? –dijierion los dos castaños al mismo tiempo

–¿Por qué no? –dijo Kazuo algo serio –Si ya hasta parecen una pareja de verdad hablando al mismo tiempo –ese fue el higado del rubio que hablo

–Es la unica manera en la cual les van a quitar los reflectores de encima –dijo Eriol

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unas horas antes

Cuando Tomoyo termino de cantar con su novio y entonces aprovecho el momento para salirse con la suya; asi que fue donde el chico que controlaba las luces y le pago para que en una hora especifica ilumara el rostro de los castaño para que cantaran juntos; ya sabia que ambos nesecitaban un empujon y que mejor manera de hacerlo iluminandoles el camino que debian tomar

Flashback

Ya habian pasado unas horas desde el catastrofico desayuno, asi que fue con Tomoyo al parque de Rey Pingüino por un helado

–Tomoyo, no me ha enviado ni un solo mensaje –Se quejo Sakura mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del parque –Ni para preguntar si mañana tenemos que presntar alguna tarea –Dijo Sakura mientras se desquitaba con el helado

–¿Por qué no das el primer paso? –Pregunto la amatista a Sakura

–No quiero parecer desesperada –dijo Sakura mirando hacia el piso

–¿No dejaron las cosas claras entre ambos? –Pregunto Tomoyo confundida

–Bueno…. –dijo Sakura un poco insegura –Yo le gusto y el me gusta –dijo la castaña –de eso no tengo duda

–¿Entonces? –Pregunto Tomoyo

–Oficialmente no estamos juntos –dijo Sakura –como novio y novia

–No te preocupes, amiga –dijo Tomoyo dandole animos –Ya veras que todo se arreglara

Fin del Flashback

En ese momento momento la introduccion de la cancion que casulamente salio al azar asi que Li ve que Sakura se quedo muy quieta en el esenario y el empezo a cantar la primera estrofa

Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive

Y cada vez trataba de acercarse ella daba dos pasos hacia tras hasta que llego el momento en casi cae del esenario y prefirió cantar la siguiente estorfa

We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
And time's forever frozen still

Asi que Sakura comenzó a cantar sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla ya que no confiaba ni en el ambarino ni en ella misma; no queria que otro incidente con Li volviera a pasar esa noche y mucho menos enfrente de su novio

So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home

En ese momento se coloco enfrente de Sakura y le tomo el mentón de ella pero Sakura en ese momento aparto la vista, pero de todos modos el siguió cantando la siguiente estrofa

Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know, know  
I swear it will get easier,  
Remember that with every piece of you

Hm, and its the thing we take with us when we dia

Sakura no tuvo mas remedio que cantar la siguiente estrofa, pero esta vez se coloco de espaldas con el castaño e inconcientemente tomo la mano del chico y su rostro se torno algo rojo, nunca pensó que cantaría con el y mucho menos , una canción que describia la relación que tenia con el 

Hm, we keep this love in this photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts were never broken  
And time's forever frozen still

Fue en ese momento en que el sintió como ella entrelaza su mano con la de el, y fue por eso que se la ingenio para quedar enfrete y tomarla de ambas manos.

So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone

Mientras Sakura cantaba Kazuo, solo queria que esa canción acabara no soportaba verlos tan juntos y amorosos, y las servilletas pagaron el precio de sus celos; cada vez sus sospechas se hacían cada vez mas ciertas

And if you hurt me

That's okay baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home

Syaoran siguió cantando sin soltar la mano de Sakura, y cada palabra que salía de su boca tenia un gran significado para el.

You can fit me  
Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen  
Next to your heartbeat where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul

En ese momento a Sakura tenia tantas ganas de llorar pero logro reprimir ese sentimiento pero no pudo, decidio dejarse llevar y se precuparia después de las consecuencias, sabia que cuando estaba con el chino no tenia auto control

And if you hurt me  
Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go

When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me

Under the lamppost back on Sixth street

Hearing you whisper through the phone,  
"Wait for me to come home.

Las dos ultimas estrafas las canto el amabrino. Y al final de la canción ambos se acercaron cada vez mas y termino la canción con un beso. El cual dejo mas asombrado a un rubio que se encontraba en el publico.

Flashback

Apartamento de Syaoran

–Daidoji, no esperaba verte aquí –dijo Syaoran sorprendido por ver a la amatista en su casa –¿Pasa algo malo?

–Pasan muchas cosas, Li –dijo Tomoyo aguantadose las ganas de ahoracar al castaño, pero sabia que eso no era la solucion al proble –¿Por qué hablaste con Sakura, hoy?

–Si quieres puedes entrar –dijo Syaoran –Le dire a Wei que prepare te –en ese momento Tomoyo lo siguio hasta la sala y se sento en uno de sofas mientras el ambarino traia una bandeja de te y galletas

–Ahora si –dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba una de las tasas de te –solo espero que me des una buena explicacion

–No he hablado con Sakura –Dijo Syaoran jugando un poco nervioso ya que su cara empezo a tornarse un poco roja –Preferi hablar con ella mañana en persona –termino de hablar

–Creo que comprondendo algo –Dijo Tomoyo

–Pense que hablarle por mensajes o por telefono era muy inpersonal –dijo Syaoran para defender su punto de opinion –Le iba a enviar un mensaje en la mañana….

–¿Pero? –Pregunto Tomoyo –despues de tomar un poco de te

–No pude –Dijo el castaño –Creo que me acobarde, solo un poco

–¿Y crees que tengas las agallas suficientes para hablarle mañana? –Pregunto la amatista

–De hacerlo –dijo Li –Quiero tener algo serio con Sakura

–Me alegra escuchar eso –dijo Tomoyo con una leve sonrinsa

Al dia siguiente

Syaoran intento por los medios posibles tratar con Sakura pero siempre alguien los interrumpia, ya sea el toque de inicio de clases, algun compañero de clase o un profesor; fue por eso que Syaoran decidio esperar hasta el final de las practicas de porristas. Sakura recién terminaba de entrenar con el equipo de animadoras cuando vio uno chico alto, cabello despeinado de color chocolate y ese color de ojos miel que la habían enamorado hace tiempo atrás. Cuando llego donde estaba el chino ambos se fueron al patio trasero para poder conversar a solas

–Hay algo que quiero decirte –Se puso un poco rojo, ya que era natural porque estaba a punto de confesarle a la chica que le gustaba sus sentimientos

–Dime – dijo Sakura y lo miro directo a los ojos

–¿Me preguntaba si quieres ser mi novia? –Pregunto Syaoran

–Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías –Dijo Sakura sumamente feliz

–¿Eso significa que si? –Pregunto el ambarino

–Claro que sí, quiero tu novia –Dijo Sakura

Fin del flashback

Cuando Sakura se percato de lo que paso saliendo huyendo del esenario sin dar ninguna explicacion a nadie, y por inersia Li y Sanjo la siguieron a fuera del esenario

-¿qué fue lo que paso ahí? –pregunto el rubio a Sakura que estaba ahí de pie en shock

**Notas de autora**

**Aquí les dejo este capitulo mas….**

**Gracias por los reviews,y las personas que empezaron a seguir este fanfic y lo pusieron en favoritos…ya saben que hacer al finalizar de leer**

**Y siquieren pueden leer mis otros fanfics….solo si quieren**

**Quiero decir que por estos dias festivos dudo publicar, asi que les deseo que pasen una feliz navidad y año nuevo**

**Y que la fuerza los acompañe (he visto mucho Star Wars los ultimos dias n_n')**

**Nos leemos en el 2016**


	17. Chapter 17 Verdades y conspiraciones

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

17\. Verdades y conspiraciones

Cuando Sakura se percato de lo que paso saliendo huyendo del esenario sin dar ninguna explicacion a nadie, y por inersia Li y Sanjo la siguieron a fuera del esenario

-¿qué fue lo que paso ahí? –pregunto el rubio a Sakura que estaba ahí de pie en shock, ya que ella no salian las palabras de la boca

–Yo…lo siento mucho –fue lo unico que pudo decir Sakura esquivando la mirada del rubio –Y entiendo si estas molesto conmigo – dijo Sakura –Quiero que sepas que no volvera a pasar

–Sakura –dijo Kazuo mirando a Sakura un poco frustrado –Paso dos veces esta noche –Replico el rubio –Lo besaste dos veces –dijo mientras se sentaba en una clase de banca –¿Cómo me aseguras que no volvera a pasar? –pregunto mientras resistia no llorar en frente de ella

–Se que es tonto negar algo que paso dos veces –dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba junto a Kazu –Y eso fue un impulso, un reflejo –trato de explicarle ella a el mientras las lagrimas salian sin control –Algo que en el momento no pude controlar

–¿Un impulso? –pregunto Kazu sarcasticame –Ya te quiero ver cuando a mi me den esos impulsos por besar a alguien

–¿Ya le dijiste la verdad? – Pregunto Syaoran

–No le dicho "eso" aun –dijo Sakura mientras sacaba de la conversacion al rubio y se podia de pie al frente del ambarino para hablar –Estaba apunto de decirle

–¿De que verdad hablan? –pregunto Kazuo poniendose detrás de los castaños para no sentirse tan excluido –¿Decirme que? –Volvio a preguntar pero ninguno de los castaños le puso antencion ya que ellos estaban en su propio mundo

–Tenias que decirselo desde antes –dijo Syaoran

–Lo se –respondio Sakura –De hecho tenia planeado decirle este fin de semana –Se quejo Sakura –Pero él te invito a ti –dijo Sakura –y me vi olbligada a cambiar de plan

–¿Te acuerdas que teniamos un trato? –Pregunto Li a Sakura el acuerdo que habian llegado algunos dias atrás –Le dire la verdad

–¿Que trato?

–¡No! –Dijo Sakura moviendo los brazos para evitar que el chino hablara–Soy yo quien debe decirselo

–Dicicelo ahora –dijo Syaoran cruzando los brazos

–Esta bien –dijo Sakura entre dientes, se voltio y se dirigio a donde estaba el rubio –Kazuo y algo que Li y debemos decirte –dijo Sakura mirando al rubio directo a los ojos

–No puede ser peor de lo que estoy imaginando –Dijo Kazuo con la mirada baja –Hablen –volvio a ver a los castaños

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Flashaback

Hace dos años atrás

Departamento de Sakura

–¿Crees que le agrade a tu familia? –Pregunto Kazuo mientras terminaba de limpiar la cocina ya que ambos estaban preparando un pie, ya que ese dia iria a Tomoeda a conocer a sus suegros y cuñado

–Por mis padres no te preocupes –Dijo Sakura mientras sacaba un pie del horno y lo dejaba reposar –Seguro les caeras bien

–¿Y que hay de tu hermano? –Pregunto el rubio

–Bueno… –dijo Sakura buscando las correctas para describir que tan protector era su hermano –digamos que Touya me quiere mucho –dijo la esmeralda mientras terminaba de acomodar la cocina –Y es por eso que halgo talvez un poco protector conmigo –dijo Sakura –No te hara nada te lo prometo

–¿Y siempre ha sido asi? –Pregutnto Kazuo a la castaña –Sobreprotector contigo

–Solo un poco –dijo Sakura cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda –Para el todavia soy su hermanita

Fin del flasback

–No puede ser peor de lo que estoy imaginando –Dijo Kazuo con la mirada baja –Hablen –volvio a ver a los castaños

–Sakura y yo nos amamos y decidimos que nos fugaremos y para luego contraer matrimonio –Dijo Syaoran ganandoce un codazo por parte de la castaña –Auch –se quejo el amabarino

–No le creas lo Syaoran dijo –Argumento Sakura –Todo es mentira –dijo la castaña con un poco de rubor en el rostro

–¿Y cual es la verdad? –Pregunto Kazuo y volvio la mirada a la castaña

–Syaoran era mi novio –Dijo Sakura –Pero fue hace una eternenidad –dijo la esmeralda –Te prometo que no vol… –Pero en ese momento la castaña fue interrupida por un puñetazo que recibio ambarino por cortesia del rubio –¿Kazuo que sucesede contigo? –pregunto la castaña mientras asistia al castaño –¿Estas bien? –le pregunto al ambarino

–No te preocupes me lo merecia desde hace mucho tiempo –Dijo Syaoran limpiandoce un poco de sangre que salia por la nariz

–¿Uds dos salieron? –pregunto Kazuo e instantaneamente ambos castaños asintieron con la cabeza –Ya veo –dijo el rubio –¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? –se quejo

–Porque eres un poco imbecil –respondio Syaoran en voz alta alzando los hombros como si no tuviera mucha importancia

–¿Syaoran no ayudes, quieres? –Le pidio Sakura al castaño

–Creeme es lo ultimo que quiero hacer –dijo el castaño

–¿Syaoran podrias dejarme sola por favor? –dijo Sakura entre dientes

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hong Kong

Mansion Li

–Entiendo tu preocupacion –Dijo Ieran Li a una vieja amiga en Japon –Pero Meiling es de completa confianza –No te preocupes no arrunara el plan que hemos trabajado por tantos años para juntar a ese par –Explico la matrialca a su ex consuegra –Ella esta dispuesta a ser nuestra espia y nos mantendra al tanto con los que pasa con tu hija y Xiaolang, es un peon mas con tu sobrina, Tomoyo; en esta gran conspiracion –Ieran tenia un plan entre manos –Creeme que no mande a mi hijo a Tokio por puros negocios, eso solo es una fachada –Dijo La Sra. Li antes de tomar un poco de te –Fue un placer hablar contigo Nadeisko, claro que nos mantendremos en contacto

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Flashback

Despues de haber conducido un poco mas de media hora para llegar a la pequeña cuidad de Tomeda el rubio estaba que se le comian los nervios.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto Sakura a su novio –te veo un poco nervioso

–Estoy bien –respondio Kazuo, mientras dirijia la vista en la carretera –¿Y si no le agrado a tus padres? –volvio a preguntar –¿Y si tu hermano me destesta y no deja que vuelva a salir contigo? –dijo el rubio mientras ponia la direccional –Digo tu perro me destesta –dijo muy nervioso –ayer me volvio a morder

–No seas tonto –dijo Sakura –Mis padres son mas amables del mundo –dijo la castaña para tranquilizar al rubio –Mi hermano es un poco dificil –dijo Sakura y recordo en ese momento como Touya trato al chino hace un tiempo atrás –Pero no les ese gusto, se aprovechara de ti si siente tu temor, se alienta del temor de las personas –Le sonrio al chico –Y Kero es un perro no hay nada que pueda hacer –dijo Sakura

–Creo que me altere por puras tonterias –dijo Kazuo mientras le tomaba la mano a la castaña

–Todo estara bien –dijo Sakura –Y ya llegamos –dijo Sakura mientras el rubio estacionaba el auto al frente de una casa de dos plantas de color amarillo y con un lindo jardin al frente; ambos bajaron del auto y abrieron un pequeño porton y la esmeralda toco el timbre –Llego la hora de la verdad

–Ya no hay vuelta atrás –dijo Kazuo mientras tomaba con fuerzas la mano de Sakura

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya habian pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Sakura presento a su novio ante toda su familia; y ya habian terminado de almorzar todos y la castaña fue a ayudar a Nadeisko a la cocina a lavar la cocina. Mientras Kazuo se quedo solo con Touya ya que Fujitaka estaba recojiendo algunas cosas de la mesa

–Te estare vijilando –dijo Touya para austar al rubio

–Cla-r-ro… -dijo Kazuo sudando frio

–Puede que le agradaste a mis padres –dijo Touya –Pero no significa que me caigas bien

–Lo entiendo –dijo Kazuo –y comprendo porque no te agrado, pero te aseguro que no lastimaria a Sakura

–Aun asi deberas jugar bajo mis reglas –dijo Touya –De esta manera me asegurare que no lastimes a mi hermana

–Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella –respondio Kazuo seguro de si mismo

Fin del Flashback

–¿Sakura? –dijo Kazuo para llamar la atencion de la esmeralda –¿La boda sigue en pie? –pregunto

–No lo se –dijo Sakura –Te iba a preguntar lo mismo –confenso Sakura

–¿Qué sientes por Li? –pregunto Kazuo con miedo a escuchar la respuesta de su novia

–En este momento no estoy muy segura que es lo siento por el –dijo Sakura mientras jugaba con el anillo que tenia en su dedo –solo se algo muy confunso para mi y que no debo apegarme al pasado –trato de explicar la castaña a su novio –Y debo seguir adelante con mi vida

–¿Y me ves en ese futuro contigo? –pregunto el rubio tomando la mano de Sakura para que dejara de jugar con el anillo –¿O te ves junto a él?

–Admito que cuando Li volvio a la ciudad tuve algunos sentimientos encontrados –dijo Sakura mirando hacia el suelo –Pero ya no tengo 16 años, ya madure –replico Sakura –pero si quiero estar contigo

–¿Hablas enserio? –pregunto Kazuo un poco desconfiado y Sakura solo asintio con la cabeza –En ese caso no hay que cancelar la boda

–No –dijo Sakura sonriente abranzando al rubio

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya habian pasado algunas horas y Kazuo estaba acastado en la cama y empezo a cruzar los cabos sueltos y se dio que ambas historias de los castaños que habia escuchado unos años antes calzaban perfectamente, pero habia algo que calzaba perofectamente y eran las cartas que Li le habia enviado a la castaña y se dio cuenta que era la clave; ya que a Sakura nunca le llegaron las cartas y era por eso que los dos estaban separados, asi que decidio que encontraria las dichosa correspondencia antes que la castaña la encontrara, pero no sabia quien puedo interseptarlas ya que una vez que Sakura tuviera en sus manos las cartas volveria sin pensarlo con Li; y con solo pensar en eso le revolvia el estomago. Sabia que en la guerra y en e amor todo se vale.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO UNAS LINDAS FIESTAS DE FIN DE AÑO CON LA FAMILIA Y LOS AMIGOS**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO UN CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SE QUE ES MENOS LARGO QUE LOS DEMAS PERO NO QUERIA PONER RELLENO….DIRECTO AL PUNTO**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS( CADA REVIEW ME SUBE EL EGO ;) ) Y POR SU APOYO AL SEGUIR Y PONER ESTA HISTORIA COMO SU FAVORITA**

**NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**


	18. Chapter 18 Circulos en la arena

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

Circulos en la arena

Ya habian pasado algunas horas y Kazuo estaba acastado en la cama y empezo a cruzar los cabos sueltos y se dio que ambas historias de los castaños que habia escuchado unos años antes calzaban perfectamente, pero habia algo que calzaba perofectamente y eran las cartas que Li le habia enviado a la castaña y se dio cuenta que era la clave; ya que a Sakura nunca le llegaron las cartas y era por eso que los dos estaban separados, asi que decidio que las encontraria las dichosa correspondencia antes que la castaña la encontrara, pero no sabia quien puedo interseptarlas ya que una vez que Sakura tuviera en sus manos las cartas volveria sin pensarlo con Li; y con solo pensar en eso le revolvia el estomago. Sabia que en la guerra y en e amor todo se vale.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unas horas antes

Sakura POV

Despues de lo ocurrido en el bar estaba en la casa de playa, y justo en momento que me iba ir a dormir escuche una discusión entre Syaoran y Kazuo, asi que me cautelosamente detrás de pared para lograr escuchar con bien que era lo que estaban hablando, y sabia muy bien que era sobre mi, pero como dicen la "curiosidad mato al gato" y a mí me mataba por dentro.

–No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi Sakura –Dijo Kazu como si yo fuese de su propiedad

–¿!Tú Sakura?! –Le pregunto Syaoran Li un poco hironico, él suele ser asi y creo que nunca vaya a cambiar–¿Tuya, donde tienes el certificado de propiedad? –Volvio a preguntar con autoridad, pero Kazuo no respondio nada –Es mía –Que se creen ellos dos no soy un objeto para que me reclamen como tal, pero aun asi no quise intervenir solo queria saber donde terminaria esta discusión –Yo la conoci primero –En eso tenia razón, pero no era un punto valido como tal

–Eso no tiene válidez –dijo Kazuo tratando de desacreditar el punto de Syaoran –Que hayan sido novios hace casi diez años no significa que sea tuya –Ese punto que dijo Kazuo tenía un poco de razón –Te quiero recordar que es mi prometida –dijo con seguridad Kazuo

–Tienes razón –me sorprendi por la respuesta que dio Syaoran pensé que diría algo más, entonces lo escuche –Aún no es tu esposa –dijo Syaoran muy seguro de si mismo–Eso quiere decir que los dos estamos en la misma circustancias –dijo Syaoran, el es muy bueno argumentando –En un año pueden pasar muchas cosas

–¿Si crees que Sakura va a volver contigo? –pregunto Kazuo un poco enfadado y sarcastico nunca lo había escuchado hablando en ese tono – estás muy equivocado, Li

–¿Qué te asegura que Sakura no haga lo contrario? –Dijo Syaoran poniedome en una situacion muy incomoda

–Ella me dio su palabra –dijo Kazuo muy seguro

–Yo la conozco ella pudo darte tu palabra –dijo Syaoran podiendo en duda mi honor –Pero ella todavía esta confundida –En eso Syaoran tenía mucha razón -Y ella en ese estado hace cosas sin pensar –Syaoran hasta ahora seguía teniendo razón –se deja llevar por los buenos recuerdos que los dos tenemos –siguio hablando y aun tenía razón –¿Sabes por que? –le pregunto a Kazuo

–¿Dime por que? –pregunto Kazuo y yo era la más interesada por saber la respuesta

–Tenemos una historia –dijo Syaoran y en ese momento no logre controlar mis lágrimas, pero aún asi no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia –Y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida –dijo Syaoran –Sabes algo –dijo Syaoran –Lo que paso entre Sakura y yo fue muy intenso –Lo cual era muy cierto –No creo que ella me halla olvidado del todo –Odio cuando tiene razón, porque todavía podia sentia cosas por él y al mismo tiempo lo odiaba por la misma razón

–Digamos que hipoteticamente sea cierto –planteo Kazuo –¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –pregunto Kazuo civilizadmente

–Dejemos que ella escoja –dijo Syaoran –no podemos tomar decisiones por ella –dijo Syaoran –Ambos la amamos y Sakura ya es grande y puede tomar sus propias decsiones

–Creo que tienes razón –dijo Kazuo –¿Cuáles son las reglas? –dijo Kazuo

–No las hay –respondio Li –Solo no me mates para tener el camino libre –es la única regla

–Tú tampoco me asecines –dijo Kazuo, en ese momento cambie de rumbo hacia a la sala donde estaba Tomoyo junto con Eriol, gracias a Dios solo estaban hablando y no estaban haciendo nada malo

* * *

–¿Sakurita estás bien? –me pregunto Eriol cuando me vio bajando las escaleras

–No –dije con la voz quebrada y me senté en el medio de ellos dos y me tapé la cara con mis dos manos, en ese momento solo quería llorar

–¿Qué paso, Sakura? –Pregunto Tomoyo mientras me abrazaba –Llora todo lo que tienes que llorar –en ese momento lloré como nunca habia llorado; como la noche que sucedió mi desgracia en la cual encontre a Syaoran con otra –Es malo que te guardes las cosas

–N-no…s-se… q-que d-dbo hacer –trate de hablar pero se me quebraba la voz –estoy muy confundida

–¿La boda sigue en pie? –Me pregunto Eriol mientras me acariaciba el cabello

–Creo que si –dije pero no estaba del todo segura –pero no se que llegue a pasar

–¿Entonces tu y Sanjo no hablaron despues de lo que paso? –pregunto Tomoyo

–Hablamos –dije mientras trataba de limpiar mis lágrimas –pero por ahora todo sigue como tal –respondi mientras Eriol me pasaba una caja de pañuelos de papel –pero lo que hise no esta bien –respondi –no puedo seguir jugando con los dos –dije mientras aun seguia llorando –Uno saldra lastimado –dije y luego me limpie la nariz –y no quiero que eso pase

–¿Quieres un té? –preguntó Tomoyo mientras revizaba su telefono –te tranquilizara

–Sí, por favor –respondi mientras trataba de buscar la compostura –¿Por qué Syaoran tuvo que volver a mi vida? –lanzé una pregunta al aire -¿por qué? –volvi a decir y de nuevo perdí la compostura

–No lo sé –dijo Eriol mientra me abrazaba como si fuese su hermana –Tranquila ¿si?

–Esto es cada vez más confunso –dije mientras tomaba la taza de té en mis manos –Quiero despertar de esta pesadilla y que lo que ocurrío esta noche nunca haya pasado –dije y luego bebí el té y me queme la lengua –Me quedme da dengua –dije mientra ventialiba mi lengua con mis manos –esta cadiente

–Sakura debes tener más cuidado –dijo Tomoyo –Pero volviendo al tema –dijo mi prima –Creo que debes cerrar un ciclo con Li para que puedas seguir con tus planes tranquila –Dijo mi mejor amiga, pero como en algunas ocasiones no comprendía lo que decía

–¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunte -¿Cerrar un ciclo?

–Te explicare –dijo Tomoyo –Tú y Li no terminaron en los mejores términos –eso que dijo Tomoyo era verdad, pero quería saber a donde quería llegar –Solo dejaron de hablar y perdieron la comunicación por casi una década –yo solo asenti la cabeza –Y no términaron como es debido

–¿Y como se termina adecuadamente una relación? –pregunte levantando una ceja

–Creo que los debieron haber llegado a un mutuo acuerdo –dijo Tomoyo con un tono suave en su voz –Es obvio que es dificil, pero es lo mejor

–¿Y no saber nada de él por muchos meses, no es suficiente para terminar una relación? –Pregunte hironicamente me levante y me fui directo a mi habitacion

Fin del Sakura POV

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tomoyo POV

En el momento que Sakura subio enfadad a la habitacion sono mi telefono y sabia perfectamente de quien de se trataba asi que volvi a ver a Eriol y me asintio la cabeza para que tomara la llamada y lo puse en alta voz para que él tambien pudiera escuchar

–¿Qué paso? –Pregunte a la otra persona de la linea

–_Ya era hora que contestaras Daidoji –_Dijo Meiling del otro lado de la linea desde China _–¿Cómo esta todo por alla? –_Pregunto la prima de Li

–Todo se complico un poco –dije mientras escuchaba el puertazo que dio Sakura en piso de arriba, creo que fue Sakura o uno de las otras divas –¿Pero dime cuando vendras a vistarnos?

–_Tenía pensado viajar hoy en la noche para estar a primera hora en la mañana –_dijo Mei un poco decepcionada –_Pero cancelaron el vuelo_

–Es una lástima –respondí –¿pero si vendras? –dije algo esperanzada –Ahora más que nunca ocupamos refuerzos –Le dije Mei un poco desesperada –Sakura cada vez se cierra más

–_No conozco muy bien a Kinomoto pero mientras sea útil para que esos dos sean felices, haré lo que sea –_Dijo Mei con muchas ganas de ayudar –¿_Supongo que tu tía ya hablo contigo?_

–Bueno estuvimos hablando por mensajes de texto –respondi –pero me mantuvo al tanto de que vendrías –respondí –Y me comento que quería conocerte

–_Yo también quiero conocer a la Sra. Kinomoto –_Me respondio Meiling –¿_Daidoji crees que todo este complot funcione? –_Me pregunto Meiling, yo solo rezaba que en el interior para que del todo saliera bien

–Yo solo espero que cuando Sakura se enteré de todo esto no nos fucile –dije mientras volvia a ver a Eriol

–_Cuando se enteren de seguro ya estarán casados y nos lo agredeceran –_Dijo Meiling muy segura

Fin del Tomoyo POV

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unas horas más tarde, al amanecer

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Sakura mientras Li se sentaba en la arena y junto a ella

–No pude dormir bien y quise ver el amanecer –respondio Syaoran levantando los hombros

–Eso lo se –dijo Sakura poniendose un poco roja

–¿Si ya sabes por que me preguntas? –Dijo Li acercandose un poco a la castaña

–¿Quiero saber que veniste a hacer en Tokio? –pregunto la esmeralda –¿Por qué regresaste a mi vida? –dijo Sakura mientras se corria para estar mas lejos del ambarino –¿Por qué ahora cuando puedo ser feliz?

–Punto 1: Vine por negocios –dijo Syaoran mientras trataba de acercarse a la castaña –punto 2 porque no te pude olvidar y punto 3 porque te amo y creo que nosotros podemos ser felices juntos –dijo el castaño cuando al fin pudo ver directamente a Sakura le tomo las manos –Y sabes que los dos por separados somos un desastre –con ese último comentario logro hacer sonreir a Sakura –Y sabes que digo la verdad

–¿Por qué nunca me llamaste, o me madaste un mensaje de texto o un email? –pregunto Sakura con un nudo en la garganta –¿Por qué dejaste de pelear por mi? –dijo la castaña con los ojos aguados

–Te llame pero no contestabas mis llamadas, siempre me envias al correo de voz –dijo Syaoran con un tono voz de hironía –Por eso desisti y sabia que cuando recibias mis mensajes de textos los borrabas imediatamente antes de leerlos –Sakura al escuchar esto se sorprendio –Y no lo niegues en tu email me marcaste como spam –Dijo Li –Asi que ahora no te quejes ya que la que puso las barreras fuiste tú

–Te fuiste sin avisar a China –dijo Sakura –y eso fue una de las tantas cosas que aún me siguen doliendo

–Te llame la noche anterior –dijo Syaoran sin dejar de mirar direcatmente los ojos de la esmeralda la cual se habia quedado sin habla–Para que vinieras comnigo pero no quisite recibir la llamada, jamás te abandonaria como tú crees que paso

–Yo no…no sabia –dijo Sakura –Tomoyo me llamo esa mañana y trate de alcanzarte en el aeropuerto pero el vuelo ya había despegado y no pude hacer nada

–¿Fuiste al aeropuerto por mí? –Pregunto Syaoran

–Sí –dijo Sakura teniendo un poco de rubor en cara –quería darte otra oportunidad –dijo con la mirada baja mientras hacia circulos en la arena –Y creo que de haber contestado esa llamada esa noche; si hubiese ido contigo a China –ese momento la esmeralda tuvo el valor de verlo directamente a los ojos

–Es una lástima que las cosas salieron alrevez –dijo Syaoran pasando uno de sus brasos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura –Ya no hablemos más –le dijo a la esmeralda –disfrutemos el amanecer –y ella solo asintio con la cabeza

* * *

_**Notas de Autora**_

_**Aquí les dejo este capitulo**_

_**Se que tarde un poco en actualizar pero lo hise**_

_**Ya se aclararon algunas cosas y otras se enredaron aún más**_

_**En fin quiero agradecer a aquellos lectores que siguen este fanfic y lo marcaron como su favorito y por los dejaron sus reviews**_

_**Dejen sus reviews, me encanta leer sus comentarios, preguntas y sujerencias ademas de criticas constructivas**_

_**Nos leemos en la proxima**_


	19. Chapter 19 Solo personal autorizado

Solo personal autorizado

Ya habian pasado unos días desde el caótico fin de semana en la playa, y Sakura aun pensaba sobre la conversacion que habia tenido con Li en amanecer,y pensaba como hubiese su vida si habria ido a China con Li; pensaba que si para este entonces ambos ya estarían juntos o aún peor si habrían estado casados, o si ese hubiese sido el caso ya tendrian hijos y cuantos niños o niñas habrido sido capaz de tener con él, pero recordo que cuando era novia de Li habían hablado de un futuro y llegaron a un acuerdo de maximo tres niños; llegaron a ese acuerdo porque él quería tener una familia numerosa y ella no quería tener un equipo de soccer y llegaron al acuerdo que tres hijos era un número racional y tal vez cuatro, pero no más; pero en ese momento regreso a la realidad cuando el telefono empezó a sonar

–Habla Kinomoto –dijo Sakura entre despierta y dormida

–"_Sakuda" –_dijo Rika desde el otra lado de la linea y sonaba muy engripada _–"Quedia decidte que hoy do podde id a trabajad"_

–¿Rika estás enferma? –pregunto Sakura a su amiga y colega

–"_Si" –_dijo Rika –"_Se que es tu dia lidbe"_

–No te preocupes –dijo Sakura saltando de la cama –Yo ire al caffé y me encargare de todo –Dijo mientras se vestía

–"_¿Pedo podas haced todo tu sola?_ "–Pregunto Rika

–No te preocupes muchas cosas las deje preparadas anoche –Dijo Sakura mientras buscaba las llaves para abrir la puerta para salir del apartamento–Solo venderé reposteria del mostrador –explico la castaña a su amiga enferma –Quiero que descanses lo más que puedas –Ya he estado en caffe sola sin ayuda, estare bien

–"_Clado" –_dijo Rika _–¡Achú! –_estornudo

–Salud –Dijo Sakura

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback

Un dia antes

Departamento de Tomoyo

–¿Qué quieren que haga que? –dijo Rika mientras ponia una tasa de té en la mesa –Uds están locos –dijo la socia de Sakura –los tres –Señalo a sus viejos compañeros de preparatoria

–Se que es muy loco –dijo Syaoran –Pero Sanjo ahora esta mas pendiente de Sakura –siguio hablando el castaño –Es la única manera de poder estar a solas con ella

–¿Pero si quieres estar sola con ella porque no vas y cruzas el pasillo? –Pregunto Rika al ambarino con una ceja levantada

–Ya te lo dije Sanjo busca la manera de estar con Sakura –dijo Syaoran con mohin en la cara –Y eso implica el apartamento de Sakura

–Se que muy en el fondo no te agrada Sanjo –dijo Tomoyo con una ceja levantada

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caffé Stars

Ya habian pasado unos minutos desde la castaña abrio el caffé y estaba limpiando las mesas y luego comenzo a preparar todo lo de la vitrina y acolocar el menú afuera del local; justo en el momento que iba a cambiar el letrero de "cerrado" a "abierto" escucho que alguien había entrado por atrás

–Esto es una broma –dijo Sakura entrando en la cocina y por intuición ya sabia quien era

–Hola –dijo Syaoran tomando un muffin de chocolate

–Deja eso –dijo Sakura quitandoselo de la mano –¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Sakura

–Solo vine a saludar –dijo Syaoran –no te he visto en días –dijo el ambarino arevatandole el muffin a la castaña –Ya mas ahora que Sanjo está vijilandote todo el tiempo –dijo antes de darle un mordisco al muffin –No te procupes lo pagare –vio como la castaña cruzó los brazos y levantó la ceja –Ademas aquí es único lugar donde podemos estar solos, sin que nadie nos moleste –dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

–¿Quiero mostrarte algo? –dijo Sakura jalando de la camisa al castaño hasta la puerta tracera –¿Sabes que dice aquí?

–Se leer –Respondio el castaño

–¿Y que dice? – Volvio a preguntar con el seño frucido y empezó a asustar al castaño

–"Solo personal autorizado" –Leyo Syaoran -¿Y? –tuvo el valor de preguntar mientras volvia a morder el muffin

– ¿Y? –Pregunto Sakura un poco ironica –No puedes entrar –Dijo Sakura estando peligrosamente muy cerca de su exnovio –Tu nombre no está pegado en esa puerta –Argumento la castaña mientras señalaba la puerta

–Esta bien –Dijo Syaoran muy pensativo y queria hacer creer que la castaña habia ganado, dicho eso se fue del café y camino unas cuantas cuadras y saco el telefono –Wei –dijo el chino –Nesecito que me traigas unas cosas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashaback

Hace un dia

–Se que muy en el fondo no te agrada Sanjo –dijo Tomoyo con una ceja levantada

–Es cierto –dijo Rika con la cabisbaja para ocultar la pena –Pero si hace feliz a Sakura… –sigiuio hablando hasta que la interrupieron

–Pero ella no quiere aceptar que aun tiene setimientos por mi –dijo Syaoran en el borde de la desesperación para convencer a Rika –Y no va ser feliz con ese imbecil

–Ademas te conviene que Sakura y nuestro amigo Li esten juntos –dijo Eriol con una sonrisa diabolica para recordale la apuesta que Rika y Tomoyo hisieron contra Naoko Chiharu –Podrias salir ganando

–¿De que hablan? –Pregunto Syaoran confundido

–Luego te explico –Le susurro Tomoyo al chino –¿Que dices Rika?

–Lo hare –dijo Rika –Solo con una condicion –dijo mientras los otros tres asistian con la cabeza

–¿Y cual esa condicion? –Dijo Syaoran emocionado

–Debes explicarle a Sakura que todo fue un mal entendido –dijo la socia de la castaña –Y que cuando la vea me diga que volvera contigo –exigio Rika –sino no valdra la pena –dijo con lo brazos cruzados

–Hecho –dijo Syaoran

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kazuo Sanjo se encontraba en su oficina mientras revisaba algunas propuestas que habian llegado a la firma de arquitectos, y entre esas estaba la de la gran Coorporacion Li; que Syaoran le habia entregado casi un mes atrás, el dia en que tuvo la gran idea de invitarlo a la fiesta de compromiso y luego lo convencio de murdarse al frente de su novia, se percato que practicamente le estaba dando a la castaña en bandeja de plata. Entonces en ese momento recordo las famosas cartas que Syaoran le habia enviado a Sakura hace algunos años, pero que ella al parecer jamas las tuvo en sus manos por obvias razones; sabia muy bien si que esas cartas aun existian jamas debian llegar a las manos de la esmeralda por que iria directamente donde el ambarino e inmediatamente terminaria el compromiso era por eso que debia encontrar a la persona que las habia interceptado, "¿pero quien?"; esa era la gran duda que indudaba su cabeza. Tampoco sabia por donde empezar a buscar; si debia ir a China, ya que estaba la posibilidad que esas cartas nunca haya dejado ese país; o comenzar en Japón. Después de muchos minutos de pensar sabía una persona que era capaz de hacerle eso a Sakura, ya que era la única persona que no ha sido feliz por que la castaña tenga novio, y ademas si él le esta haciendo la vida imposible porque se va a casar con ella; tambien le pudo haber hecho la vida imposible al chino por ser el primer novio de la esmeralda; y escoder esas cartas es una buena táctica para mantener a ese par separados; y todo poco a poco empezaba a calzar perfectamente; lo unico que debia hacer era hacer una alianza con ese tipo; para que el ambarino no le quitara lo que más quería en su vida que era Sakura; sabia que no seria facil pero no imposible ya que tener a esa persona apoyandolo seria de gran ayuda para que Sakura no lo abandora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Detrás del Caffe Star

–Que bueno que llegas –dijo Syaoran a Wei –¿Traes lo que te pedi? –Pregunto el castaño al viejo mayordomo

–Aquí esta todo, joven amo –dijo Wei dandole al ambarino una clase de bulto –¿Nesecita algo mas?

–No –dijo Syaoran mientras sacaba todo –Gracias Wei

–Solo no haga ninguna locura –Pidio Wei al ambarino –Si me permite me retirare

–Nos vemos luego –dijo Syaoran mientras sacaba un taladro de baterias, algunos tornillos y una placa dorada –Empezemos –dijo el castaño mientras colaba su nombre de bajo del letrero que decia "Solo personal Autorizado" –De mi no te desaras tan facil, Sakura Kinomoto –dijo el castaño mientras colocaba la placa. Pasaron nos cuantos minutos despues –Listo –dijo el chino mientras apreciaba su trabajo terminado –"Me pregunto si Sakura cerro con candado la puerta" –Penso el castaño mientras abria la puerta para tratar de entrar a cocina –No le puso…

–Pero miren quien volvio entrar –dijo Sakura mientras afilaba un cuchillo muy intimidante

–Sí –dijo el castaño mientras miraba fijamente a Sakura –Volvi cariño –dijo con los brazos extendidos

–¿Pero no te acuerdas del letrero que esta guindado en esa puerta? –Pregunto Sakura mientras dejaba el cuchillo y la chaira en la mesa de trabajo y salio para enseñarle el letrero y se sorprendio al ver el otro que estaba pegado en la puerta

–¿Cómo olvidarlo? –Pregunto sarcasticamente

–Syoaran Li – Leyo Sakura el nombre del ambarino –¿Me puedes explicar?

–Dijiste que no podia entrar si mi nombre no estaba pegado en la puerta –respondio Syaoran con una risa burlona –Ese es mi nombre

–Tu ganas –dijo Sakura, sabia que ya no podia hacer nada –¿Pero por que insistes en venir? –Pregunto Sakura

–Porque quiero estar contigo –dijo Syaoran –Quiero que entiendas que estas equivocada por insistir de casarte con él –dijo Syaoran muy serio –Soy capaz de hacer cualquier locura por ti y lo sabes–siguio hablando y vio como a Sakura se le humedecian los ojos –Y tengo mucho tiempo libre y me aburro en mi apartamento –dijo levantando lo hombros y vio como se empezaba a dibujar una pequeña sonrinsa en la cara de la castaña

–¿Con que tienes mucho tiempo libre? –dijo Sakura muy pesativa y vio como Syaoran asintio la cabeza –¿Y harias cualquier cosa por mi? –volvio a pregunta y el chino asintio con la cabeza –¿Lo que sea? –En ese momento Sakura vio la pila de platos sucios que estaban en lavadero, ya que el asistente de la cocina renuncio y ya no tenia a nadie que le ayudara en la cocina

–Sí –dijo Syaoran –Haria cualquier cosa

–Toma ese adelantal, arroyate las mangas y comienza a lavar los platos –dijo Sakura con una sonrinsa diabolica en los labios –Y no olvides la maya para el cabello

–¿Me pagaras? –pregunto Syaoran mientras terminaba de arroyarse las mangas de la camisa

–Se que lo harias de gratis –respodio Sakura mientras se reia por verlo con la maya para cabello puesto –Te ves chistoso

–Tienes razon –dijo Syoran cuando empezó a lavar los platos. –¿Y será permanente? –pregunto Syaoran

–Ya veremos tu desempeño –dijo Sakura mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reirse del ambarino –Empieza a lavar los platos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasaron las horas y cada vez llegaban más clientes y poco a poco todo en caffe se convertia en un caos; ya que Sakura debia antender a los clientes, preparar lo que ordenaban; la ventaja era que tenia casi todo listo y era solo de montar los platillos; además debia cuidar la caja registradora. En ese momento la castaña vio a alguien entrando al caffé y sabia que le seria de gran ayuda.

–Kazuo no sabria que vendrias –dijo Sakura mientras entregaba una orden a una de las mesas

–Veo que estas ocupada –dijo mientras seguia a Sakura a la caja rejistradora para guardar el dinero que hace algunos minutos atrás le entrego un comensal

–Si –respodio la castaña mientras suspiraba –Rika enfermo y me toca hacer hoy sola y de colmo hoy se lleno –dijo Sakura con una gran sonrinsa –Lo cual en parteesbueno –empezo a hablar rapido porque estaba algo estrasada o eso queria hacer pensar al rubio

–Ve a la cocina has lo tuyo –dijo Kazuo para jugar de heroe –Y yo atendere a los clientes y cuidare la caja rejistradora por ti

–Gracias –dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a su novio –¿Pero no tienes cosas que hacer? –Pregunto Sakura

–No son tan importantes como ayudarte hoy –Dijo Kazuo mientras se aflojaba la corbata y se quitaba el saco

–No sabes cuanto significa para mi –dijo Sakura mientras le daba un lapizcero y una libreta para apuntar las ordenes –Estare en la cocina si tienes una duda sobre el menu

–No te preocupes se me este menu de memoria –Respondio Kazuo muy orgulloso de si mismo

–Lo se –dijo Sakura con una gran sonrinsa –Ve antes de que pierdas clientes y se vayan al dinner que esta enfrente

–Tienes razon –dijo Kazuo y empezo a hacer su trabajo

–Voy a estar en la cocina –Dijo Sakura mientras entraba a la cocina y se sorprendio por lo que vio en la mesa de trabajo –¿Syoran hisiste todo eso? –Pregunto Sakura al ver todas las ordenes listas para salir

–Terminé de lavar los platos y note que tenia muchas ordenes atrasadas –dijo el castaño mientras terminaba de montar un paninni de jamón, queso y albahaca con pesto –Creo que te quite mucho peso de encima

–Vaya –dijo Sakura sorprendia –Si me descuido me quitaras mi puesto de chef

–Recuerda quien te enseño a cocinar –dijo Syaoran mientras le guiñaba un ojo

–Pero yo fui a estuadiar a Paris artes culinarias y tengo un Master en pasteleria –dijo Sakura señalando los diplomas colgados en la pared

–Yo no estudie en Paris artes culinarias –dijo Syaoran –Pero aun asi cocino mejor tú –Dijo para molestar a la esmeralda –Lo mio es un talento natural, princesa

–Como sea –dijo Sakura –Apuesto que ya supere al maestro –reto la castaña al ambarino mientras se ponia de puntillas y se acercaba peligrosamente al castaño y no le quitaba la mirada de encima

–Eso lo verenos, hermosa –dijo Syaoran acercandose peligrosamente a la castaña con intenciones de besarla

–Una orden de pie de frambuesas y un quiche de po…– Leyo la orden Kazuo cuando vio algo en la cocina que le llamo la antención –¿Qué hace Li aquí? –dijo el rubio mientras Sakura se apartaba abruptamente del castaño

–Es… mi nuevo…asistente en la cocina –dijo Sakura mas apenada que nunca –…Ta-da… –dijo la castaña para aligerar el ambiente –Ire a calentar el quiche –dijo Sakura sacando del congelardor un quiche –Solo no se maten entre si

–Ganas no me faltan –dijo Li entre dientes –¿Sanjo no tienes que entregar todas estas ordenes que faltan? –Pregunto ironicamente al rubio –Los comensales esperan –dijo Syaoran con un tono de soberbia mientras el rubio tomaba los platos y los colocaba en la bandeja

–Te estaré vigilando Li –dijo Kazuo mientras salia de la cocina –Vendré muy pronto con por el pie y el quiche –Entrego las ordenes y despues saco su celular y le envio un texto a su futuro nuevo aliado –"Oh, Li yo tambien tengo As bajo la manga" –Penso el rubio mientras recevía respuesta de su aliado –Perfecto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya habian pasado algunas horas y ya era hora de cerrar el caffe, así que Li y Sanjo se ofrecieron a cerrar la caja mientras Sakura preparaba todo para el dia siguiente

–Creo que hoy fue un gran dia para el caffe –dijo Syaoran mientras terminaba de contar el efectivo que estaba en la caja rejistradora–A pesar del torpe mesero de hoy –Hiso referencia a Kazuo, ya que el pobre se equivoco un par de veces con las ordenes

–Por lo menos yo use una maya para el cabello –se defendio Kazuo mientras registraba las facturas en el cuaderno de contabilidad–Creo que no te mataste estudiando en la Universidad administracion en finanzas para terminar de lavando platos

–¿Y quien diria que uno de los empresarios más jovenes y exitosos de Japon terminaria de mesero? –Pregunto Syaoran ironicamente contra su viejo compañero de dormitorio –No creo que tu madre este orgullosa de esa faceta de su pequeño hijo –Finjio hacer un puchero

–No te metas con mi madre –dijo Kazuo un poco ofendido

–Vaya –dijo Syaoran muy sorprendido –Hoy fue un gran dia para el caffe –dijo Syaoran orgulloso de Sakura –No se como ella pensaba hacer todo ella sola –dijo Syaoran mientras veía a Sakura trabajando

–Es un poco terca –dijo Kazuo

–¿Poco? –pregunto Syaoran sarcasticamente –No sabes con quien te vas a casar –dijo el castaño mientras guardaba el efectivo en la caja chica como Sakura le habia explicado con anterioridad

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Flashback

Esa misma mañana

–"_Ya llame a Sakura" –_dijo Rika a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la linea

–Perfecto –dijo Syaoran mientras tenia la puerta media abierta y vio como la esmeralda salia corriendo hacia el caffe –Recién acaba de salir del corriendo hacia el caffe

–"_Bien" –_dijo Rika _–"No quiero que Sakura sepa que yo estoy involucrada en todo este complot"_

–Ella es muy distraida –respondio Syaoran –Jamás lo sabra, inclusive la Sra. Kinomoto es la persona que planeo todo este complot junto con mi madre

"_¿La mamá de Sakura " –_Pregunto Rika asombrada –_"Pero ella esta mas emocionada por esa boda que la misma Sakura" –_Dijo Rika algo confundida

–Ella me lo confeso en la fiesta de compromiso de Sakura –dijo Syaoran –Y esa misma noche lo confirme con mi madre

–"_Solo espero que todo salga deacuerdo al plan" –_Dijo Sasaki del otro lado de la linea

–Tengo un buen presentimiento –respondio Syaoran –Yo me encaré personalmente que Daidoji y tú ganen esa apuesta

–"_Te deseo la mejor de la suerte, Li"_ –Dijo Rika sinceramente

Fin del flasback

_**Notas de Autora**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este cap**_

_**Gracias a los nuevos y viejos seguidores**_

_**Nos leemos en la proxima….Y si quieren no dejen sus reviews**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Adelanto**_

–_**Es mi primera vez en Japón –Dijo una chica de cabello largo y negro, que recién se bajaba del avion…. **_


	20. Chapter 20 Sorpresa

Sorpresa

Aeropuerto de Tokio

–Es mi primera vez en Japón –Dijo una chica de cabello largo y negro, que recién se bajaba del avion –He esperado este momento por mucho tiempo –Dijo Li Meiling mientras caminaba por el aeropuerto de Tokio

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback

Una semana antes de navidad, 10 años atrás

–Ya regrese –Dijo el castaño después de haber acompañado a Sakura hasta la puerta de su casa

–Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte –Dijo Ieran con un tono muy serio

–¿De qué se trata? –Dijo Syaoran ya que tenía mucho miedo de la respuesta que podría escuchar por parte su progenitora

–Eres libre de romper tu compromiso con Meiling –Dijo Ieran con su típico tono frio –La Srta. Kinomoto es una jovencita muy especial –vio como el brillo de los ojos de su hijo empezaron a resplandecer y del mismo modo una gran sonrisa –Si la dejas ir te arrepentirás por toda tu vida

–¿Tú se lo diras, verdad madre? –Pregunto Syaoran nervioso

–Es tu compromiso –dijo Ieran –Le daras la noticia a Meiling –Es lo que debes hacer

–Comprendo –dijo Syaoran

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–No entiendo porque tambien tengo que llevar tambien a Li –Se quejo Kazuo mientras conducia por congestionadas calles de Tokio

–Estoy aquí, y te escucho perfectamente –dijo Syoran sentado en el asiento de atrás revisando el celular–Yo no queria venir con ustedes, pero Sakura es quien tiene la culpa, ya que ella insitio

–Pensé que era lo menos que podia hacer por todo que Li hiso para ayudarme –dijo Sakura mientras miraba el retrovisor para poder ver a su exnovio –Y ya que Syaoran y yo ahora somos vecinos, no es una mala idea después de todo –dijo alzando los hombros como si no fuera un gran problema

–Tienes razón –dijo Kazuo mientras se detenia porque la luz del semaforo estaba en rojo –"Odio el dia en el cual le ayude a buscar apartamento, lo hubiera dicho que se mude al otro lado de la ciudad" –Penso el rubio mientras fruncia el seño y acomodo el retrovisor para ver al castaño

–Amor –dijo Sakura para llamar la atencion del rubio –La luz ya esta en verde –dijo Sakura ya que muchos autos empezaron a pitar

–Claro –dijo Kazuo mientras volvia a ver a la castaña y le dio una dulce sonrinsa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una semana antes de navidad, 10 años atrás

Preparatoria Seijo

–¿Syaoran estas bien? –Pregunto Sakura a su novio mientras estaban en el reseceso

–Sí, no te preocupes por mí –respondio Syaoran con una sonrinsa para hacerle creer a Sakura que todo estaba en orden –Solo pensaba en tonterías

–Ahh –dijo Sakura un poco incredurla –Sabes que puedes hablarme de todas las tontarías en las que estas pensando –Afirmo la castaña

–Lo sé –dijo Syaoran dandole un sútil beso en la mejilla –mi dulce prinsesa –al decirle así a Sakura noto como ella se sonrojo –No debes preocuparte por nada, porque todo esta bien entre los dos –dijo Syaoran tomando el mentón de la esmeralda y la miraba directamente a los ojos –¿Entendido? –Pregunto el castaño a su novia y ella asintio con la cabeza –¿Sabes algo?

–Dime –dijo Sakura

–Te amo –dijo Syaoran sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la castaña –Y pase lo que pase jamás va a cambiar –Afirmo el castaño tomandole las dos manos de su amada –Quiero que siempre tengas eso en mente, que sin importar lo que pase nunca dejaré de amarte, Sakura Kinomoto

–Syaoran Li, me estas asustando –contesto Sakura a tal confecion del ambarino –Pero aun asi te amo, aunque en ocasiones parescas un poco loco –dijo Sakura

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

No pasaron mucho tiempo cuando Kazuo y el par de castaños habian llegado al condominio, los tres bajaron del auto; nadie dijo ninguna palabra; todos estaban en silencion en el elevador y la miradas de Li y Sanjo se cruzaban mientras que Kinomoto se encontraba en el centro de ellos dos mientras descubría nuevos detalles en sus zapatos porque no se animiba a su la miraba ya que la tensión aumentaba cada vez más; parecía la Guerra Fria, solo que en este caso la posiblidad de un ataque entre ambos bandos era cada vez más certera. Fue en ese momento donde Kazuo intencionalmente rodeo la cintura de la esmeralda con la intencion de que Li entendiera ella no era su novia; pero el castaño sabia que desquitaria muy pronto y ya sabia como hacerlo, solo dejaria que el rubio disfrutara su pequeño momento de gloria ya que la sonrinsa malvada de este lo delataba. Los segundos en ese momento decidieron que pasarían lentamente ya que parecia que el tiempo no se movia y seguia estancado, hasta que una camapanilla hiso "ding" y el numero 4 se ilumino y las puertas del elevador se abrieron y los tres lograron salir del asensor

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Flashback

Ya era noche y Syaoran sabia que debia hacer tal llamada aunque fuese algo impersonal pero era la unica manera en que debia salir con tal compromiso, en ese momento estaba en el balcon del apartamento viendo como nevaba esa noche y tenia el telefono en ambas manos dudando si debia teclar o no; ya que si marcaba dicho numero ya no habria marcha atrás, respiro profundo y cerro los ojos y recordó que todo eso lo hacia por una sola persona, aquella persona especial, esa persona en que pensaba todo el tiempo y esa misma persona que amaba incondicionalmente; fue en ese momento que tomo fuerzas y marco

–Que no conteste –dijo Syaoran para si mismo mientras escuchaba el tono

–"_¿Alo"? –_dijo una mujer del otro lado del telefono –¿"_Xiao Lang, eres tú? "?_

–Sí –dijo Syaoran con un tono de voz muy serio –Soy yo, Meilling

–"_ya era hora que llamaras" –_Meilling desde el otro lado de la linea muy contenta –"_Pensé que ya me habías olvidado"_

Fin del Flasback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo

Syaoran POV

Cuando alfin sali del infierno, digo del elavedor decidi entrar directamente a mi apartamento sin despedirme de Sakura y del inutil de Sanjo; pero cuando giro la perilla senti que alguien me tacleó y termine en el piso auxiliado por Kerbereos que mi pequeño salio al pasillo cuando Sakura abrio la puerta. Miro a mi alrededor y Sanjo se ríe por por lo ocurrido y leo la cara de Sakura y es obvio que no comprende lo que recién pasó

–¿Meilling puedes levantarte? –Le pregunte a mi prima la cual pensé que no llegaria ya que estaba encima mio –¿Por favor? –Suplique

–Claro –dijo Meilling alimentando su ego con mi vergüenza y noté como analizaba a Sakura de pieza a cabeza –No sabes cuanto te extrañe –grito para que Sakura la escuchara y era obvio que se moria de celos –Kazuo no te vi –Dijo Meilling –No me acostumbro a la idea que ya te hayas pasados a la monogamia –En ese momento no aguante la risa por el acertado e inapropiado comentario y por la cara que hiso Sakura a escuchar este

–Es gusto verte de nuevo –Dijo Sanjo apenado, me pregunto si Sakura sabe de la vida pasada de su novio cuando estaba en universidad –No sabía que vendrías a Japón –Creo que en ese momento Sanjo se olvido por completo que Sakura estaba ahí parada con cara de matar a alguien, pero aun no descubria a quien; si era mi, por nunca hablarle en el pasado de mi prima; si era Sanjo por el simple hecho de olvidar por completo que ella estaba ahí; Meilling, por ser Meilling; o queria matar a los tres a la vez; solo una vez he visto a Sakura enfadada y nunca termina bien, nunca; es un hecho –Debiste llamarte para recojerte al aeropuerto

–Quería darle una sorpresa a Xiao Lang –dijo Mei mientras se guindaba de mi brazo; en ese momento noté como Sakura queria ser el centro de antencion, pero Mei gano esta vez y disfrutaba serlo ahora –Y creo que funciono; ¿cierto Xiao?

–Mphm –Aclaro su garganta Sakura mientras le daba un codazo a Kazuo para que se diera cuenta que aun ella estaba ahí de pie, es tan linda cuando esta celosa por mi y quiere matar a su novio por ser un completo inepto; y no la culpo

–Ah –dijo Meilling –¿Y tú quien eres? –Pregunto Meilling fiaun sabiendo que se trataba de Sakura

–Ahh…Ella es Sakura Kinomoto –La presento Sanjo a Meilling –…mi novia

–Soy Meilling –dijo Mei muy astutamente sin decir su apellido, ya que por nada del mundo Sakura no podia saber aun que somos primos –¿Así que tu la famosa Sakura? –Dijo Mei pelos en la lengua sabía hablar sin rodeos

–¿La famosa? –Pregunto Sakura confundida –No entiendo

– Claro tu antes solias salir con Xiao Lang –Dijio Meilling cuando primero la señalo y luego a mi haciendo una clase de conexcion – Porque cuando Xiao Lang regreso a Hong Kong, el pobre lo único que hacia era llo…

–Porque no vamos adentro y seguimos hablando –Intervine y deriji a todos a mi apartamento inculyendo el perro que lo único que hiso todo ese tiempo gruñirle a Sanjo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback

–"_ya era hora que llamaras" –_Meilling desde el otro lado de la linea muy contenta –"_Pensé que ya me habías olvidado"_

–Hay algo que los dos tenemos que hablar –Dijo Syaoran muy serio mientras vecia el paisaje de Tomoeda de noche y algo nevado –Me gustaría hablarlo en persona

-_¿"Sí quieres puedo tomar el siguiente vuelo a Japon?" –_Dijo Meilling intrigada por la propuesta de su prometido –_" Estaré ahí a primera hora"_

–No es necesario –dijo Syaoran porque lo último que neseciataba era que su prima estuviera en Japón molestandolo –Es por eso que te estoy llamando, quiero ahorrarte esa clase de molestias

–"_Entiendo" –_Dijo Meilling –_"¿Y de qué quieres que hablemos?" –_Pregunto la china desde el otro lado del telefono con mucho miedo a la respuesta que le hayan a dar

–Es sobre el compromiso que arreglaron por nosotros desde que eramos pequeños –Dijo Syaoran yendo al grano

–"_¿Y cual es el problema con eso"? –_Pregunto Meilling cada vez más preocupada –_"Creo que es perfecto"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura POV

¿Alguna vez han querido desaparecer?...pues yo lo quiero hacer en este justo momento.

Estaba en acensor con Syaoran y Kazuo; y fue muy incomodo y raro, ya que nunca habia estado con los dos en un lugar tan reducido como lo es un elevador; nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, y sentia la tension en aire entre Kazuo y Syaoran, que puede terminar mal, y yo estaba en el medio mirando hacia el piso exactamente mis zapatos los cuales ya tengo que cambiar por unos nuevos, porque estan muy sucios. En fin el tiempo pasaba muy lento y yo ya no queria estar entre ellos dos…Aveces me pregunto en lio me meti. Pero en ese momento que sufria una crisis existencial las puertas del elevador se abrieron y yo me diriji a mi apartamento y detrás de mi venia Kazuo como un perro guardian, no sabia que era tan sobreprotector; en fin. Cuando abro la puerta de mi apartamento sale Kero, pero escucho un fuerte golpe contra el piso, me volteo y veo a una mujer que tenia el cabello largo y negro, por lo que logre ver era my voluptuosa y estaba sobre Li; y el muy bastardo me dijo que aun me ama, patrañas; y junto a mi estaba Kazuo riendose de lo que paso, pero yo no tenia ni idea que estaba pasando. Luego Syaoran le pidio a esa tipa que se apartara; él pobre estaba muy apenado porque lo vi con una de sus tantas novias, se muy bien que despues que terminamos hubo muchas mujeres en su vida y según una revista muy popular, un sitio de internet y un programa de farandula o de chismes en China, según estas fuentes mi amigo Li era capaz de cambiar de pareja cada semana; la relacion más larga que tuvo despues de que fui su novia nisiquiera llego al mes. Y no me sorprende que ella sea una de sus "amigas especiales"; pero me sorprendio la familiaridad que Kazuo tenia con ella, pero el comentario que hiso de Kazuo no me molesto, ya que el fue completamente honesto y me hablo de su pasado y de sus malas decisiones que tomo cuando estaba en la Universidad y no me extrañaría que su mala influencia haya sido mi viejo amigo del alma, Li Syaoran o como lo llama ella Xiao Lang. Pero parece que los tres se olvidaron por completo de mi. Son muy pocas las personas que no me agradan y en mi lista ya va por dos personas; animadora traidora cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, con que Syaoran me engaño y la "super amiga" de Li

–Quería darle una sorpresa a Xiao Lang –dijo ella mientras se guindaba como un mono del brazo de mi Xiao Lang –En ese momento lo admito que me moria de celos por él, pero no podia hacer nada porque Kazuo estaba ahí, y le prometí a Kazuo que no lo que paso en el bar de la playa no pasaría–Y creo que funciono; ¿cierto Xiao?

–Mphm –Aclare mi garganta para que supieran que aun estaba viva, son raros los momentos donde no me prestan atencion.

–Ah –Dijo esa tal Mei como si no supiera que yo estaba ahí, es claro que sabia de mi presencia porque vi como me miraba de pies a cabaeza como si me estuviese analizando–¿Y tú quien eres? –Me pregunto como si no fuese importante

–Ahh…Ella es Sakura Kinomoto –Me presento como era debido, Kazuo–…mi novia

–Soy Meilling –Dijo ella, pero fue muy descortez no presentarse con nombre y apellido, no le tengo la confianza suficiente por llamarla por su nombre, ¿o sí?–¿Así que tu la famosa Sakura? –¿Famosa?, pensé, que le habra dicho Syaoran a ella de mi, seguro lo fácil para él que fue o lo divertido que es jugar con mis sentimientos

–¿La famosa? –Pregunte muy confundida –No entiendo

– Claro tu antes solias salir con Xiao Lang –Dijio Meilling cuando primero me señalo y luego a él haciendo una clase de conexcion – Porque cuando Xiao Lang regreso a Hong Kong, el pobre lo único que hacia era llo… -Queria saber el final de la historia, porque sabia de mi, pero al Señor Li se le ocurrio interrupir

–Porque no vamos adentro y seguimos hablando –Intervino y derijimos al apartamento de él y Kero tambien nos siguio aunque el en vez de pelear con esa Mei, le gruñía a Kazu

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback

–Pues si tengo un gran problema –dijo Syaoran mientras se acomadaba el cabello para atrás con la mano que no sostenia el telefeno –Conocí a alguien más –Se animo ir directo al grano

–"_¿Y quieres romper ese compromiso por alguien que recién conoces''? –_Pregunto Meilling con un tono ironico ya que el sueño de toda su vida se habia destruido en cuestion de segundos –_"¿Y tu madre ya sabe de tus inteciones para romper este compromiso?" –_Pregunto buscando alguna esperanza

–Sí –respondio firme –Me dio toda su aprobación –Le explico a su prima sin muchos rodeos

–"_¿Entonces ella conoció a mi tía Ieran"? –_Pregunto Meilling

–Sì, madre quiso conocerla –dijo Syaoran –Y ella vino a cenar anoche y alparecer a mi madre le agrado Sakuar

–"_Ella tiene un lindo nombre" –_DijoMeilling –_Supongo que también es bonita –_dijo ella mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla –"_Me gustaría conocerla"_

Fin del Flashback

Notas de Autora

Buenas amigas y amigos ya llego Meilling a la vida de Sakura, alguien se poco celosa, pero no la culpo del todo

Quiero saber si Meilling complicara la vida de Sakura o no, dejen sus comentarios en la parte

Dejen sus reviews, me gustaría leer sus opiniones

Nos leemos en la proxima


	21. Chapter 21 La caja de pandora

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

La caja de pandora

Flashback

Hace diez años

Syaoran estaba preocupado porque en cuestión de días era el aniversario con su novia, pero tenia casi todo listo, una sencilla pero romántica cena, le daria talvez un ramo de flores; pero aún faltaba ese detalle especial; solo que no encontraba ese regalo especial que sería la cereza del pastel. Recordo que el día en él cumplio años y Sakura elaboro un collage de fotografias de ellos dos; fue en ese momento que en la vitrina de una tienda de antigüedades vio lo que estaba buscando por semanas, así que sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la tienda

Fin del Flashback

Despues de que Syaoran invitara a todos a pasar al apartamento, Sakura muy amablemente se ofrecio a ayudar a Wei para hacer la cena y de este modo no se sentia tan excluida ya que su novio, ex novio y esa solo hablanban de los "buenos tiempos" y ya la tenian un poco enferma

–¿Se encuentra bien, Srta Kinomoto? –pregunto Wei a la castaña al ver por la manera en que Sakura se desquitaba al picar los vegetales

–Estoy perfercta, Wei –dijo mientras tomaba una berenjena y la empezaba a cortar en rodajas, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a Syaoran –¿Quiere que ponga a hervir los vegetales? –pregunto Sakura

–Si –respondio Wei –Aunque no se porque pregunta, si tú eres la chef –respondio el mayordomo

–Lo soy –respondío Sakura sonrojada por las palabras del viejo mayordomo –Pero aun así ud es mejor cocinero que yo –Dijo Sakura mientras ponia todos los vegetables en el agua hirviendo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una hora despúes

Ya Sakura y Kazuo ya se habian marchado del apartamento de Syaoran asi que solo quedaban Li y Meilling

–¿Y que piensas de Sakura? –Pregunto Syaoran a su prima con aires de enamorado

–Bueno es linda –dijo Meilling a su primo –No puedo opinar mucho –respondio muy seria –Creo que me odia –siguio hablando

–Y yo creo saber porque –dijo Syaoran con una gran sonrinsa en la cara –Estaba celosa

–Claro que los tenia –respondio Meilling –Pero no nesesariamente te estaba celando a ti –dijo la pelinegra

–Claro que si –Respondio Syaoran –Sakura me celaba a mi y no Sanjo –respondio Syaoran y en ese momento tambien se escucho el ladrido de Kero –Pero miren quien se quedo aquí –dijo Syaoran mientras tomaba al pomeradian en su brazos –te lo probare

–Has lo que quieras –dijo Meilling mientras observaba como su primo salia del apartamento con el perro

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback

Hace diez años, Preparatoria Seijiou.

–¿De que querias hablar? –Pregunto Syaoran a Tomoyo

–¿Quería saber si encontraste el regalo? –Pregunto Tomoyo al castaño

–Sí –respondio orgulloso por haber encontrado el regalo perfecto –Puede ser algo modesto, pero aun asi se que le encantara

–Genial –Respondio Tomoyo mientras aplaudia y daba un salto en el mismo tiempo –Ya esta todo listo para mañana –siguio hablando la amatista

–¿Hablas de la cena? –Pregunto el castaño nervioso porque nunca habia tenido una relacion que durara casi un año –¿Y de las flores? –volvio a preguntar a la amatista y ella asintio con la cabeza –¿Dime que la noche va estar estrallada? –volvio a preguntar apunto de perder la cabeza

–No te preocupes lei el pronostico del tiempo y decia que en los proximos dias estara despejado –respondio Tomoyo cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda ya que nisiquiera lee el periodico –Ni una sola nube en el cielo, solo estrellas

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Syaoran estaba destras de la puerta de Sakura con el perro en brazos asi que en ese momento decidio solo entrar al apartamento de la castaña sin tocar la puerta, ya no aguantaba mas la agonia de no tenerla cerca

–¿Que diablos haces aquí? –Pregunto Sakura asustaba y por eso se le cayó una caja cuyo contenido se debia manterner en secreto y no dudo en ponerlo de vuelta en la caja –¿Cómo puedes entrar sin tocar la puerta?

–Fácil solo giras la mani…. –respondio Syaoran mientras ponia al perro en el piso y vio algo que le llamo la antencion y tomo el guardapelo antes que Sakura lo tomara y lo guardara en la caja –¿Todavia tienes todo esto? –pregunto el castaño mientras ayudaba a la esmeralda guardar todo y vio como ella solo le aparto la mirada –Y me sorprende que aun tengas el guardapelo que te regale

–Bueno esto es mi caja de pandora –dijo Sakura –cada vez que la abrio pasan cosas malas –dijo mientras le arrebataba el guardapelos de las manos al ambarino –Me quise de desahacer de todo esto pero nunca logre hacerlo –dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofa y llenaba una copa de vino –¿Quieres? –Le ofrecio a la castaña entonces se puso de pie en busca de otra copa

–Sí –respondio el castaño mientras tomaba la caja y pudo ver lo que llevaba en ella y llegaron tantos recuerdos de los dias más felices; en ese momento vio como ella regreso con una copa –Siempre pense que habías botado o quemado todo esto –dijo el castaño mientras miraba las pequeñas notas de color

–Nunca fui capaz de botar todo –respondio Sakura mientras le servia vino a su exnovio –en especial ese guardapelo –Respondio mientras lo tomaba de la mesa y lo obveservaba –No se porque decide tomar todo y guardarlo en esta caja

–En China aun tengo la bufanda que me diste para una navidad –respondio Syaoran –Y tambien tengo el collage de fotografias que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños –dijo el castaño –e igual no pude botar todo esto, fue porque siempre has sido especial para mi –siguio hablando el castaño pero no estaba seguro si la esmeralda lo estaba escuchando

–¿Sabes que es lo que molesta? –dijo Sakura mientras cerraba el puño de la mano donde sostenia el guardapelo; pero el ambarino no respondio –Me molesta que me digas todas esas cosas –dijo Sakura aguantandose las ganas de llorar, pero inevitable porque las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos verdes –Mas cuando ella esta ahí del otro lado del pasillo, en tu apartamento –dijo Sakura roja de la impotencia no poder controlar lo que decia –¿Y aun asi quieres que te una oportunidad cuando traes a tu apartamento a una de esas mujerzuelas? –dijo desahogandose, ya que tenia todo eso guardado por más de diez años –Me dijiste que pelearias por mi–y en ese momento exploto en llanto y el ambarino lo único pudo hacer fue abrazarla fuertemente

–Lo sé –dijo Syaoran para tratar de consolarla y le partia el alma por verla de ese modo–Soy un idiota –en ese momento ella logro desahacer el abrazo y lo vio directo a los ojos –¿si te sientes así, significas que tienes sentimientos encontrados? –pregunto a la esmeralda

–Para ser honesta –dijo Sakura mientras se secaba las lágrimas –Creo que sí –respondio muy timida –Por más que quiera negarlo –dijo mientras abria el guardapelo y miraba la foto que adentro –Me gusta que seas parte de vida de nuevo –en ese momento noto como los ojos del ambarino se iluminaban –Fuiste mi primer novio y todo eso –Siguio hablando la castaña mientras que ella se perdia cada vez en la mirada del ambarino –Y aunque odie admitirlo eres una persona especial para mí –dijo Sakura la verdad por primera vez en hace mucho tiempo –Pero ahora hay alguien más en vida

–¿Nunca es tan simple? –Pregunto Syaoran a Sakura y ella nego con la cabeza –¿Recuerdas cuando las cosas eran más simples?

–Sí –respondio Sakura mientras cerraba el guardapelo y lo ponia en el mesa junto con las demás cosas –Pero por mas que queramos, no podemos retroceder el tiempo –dijo Sakura mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del castaño –Tampoco podemos vivir en los recuerdos y mucho menos del pasado –Explico Sakura mientras cambiaba de posicion para poder hablar mejor con el castaño

–Lo sé –dijo Syaoran mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a la castaña –Pero por eso regrese, para cambiar nuestro presente, futuro –dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de porcelana de la esmeralda –ya que como dices no puedo retroceder el tiempo –dijo Syaoran –Pero por lo menos se que si te llegas a casar con él –siguio hablando y noto como Sakura cerraba los ojos y salían timidas lágrimas que el apartaba con sus dedos –Al menos si pelié por ti; por lo dos –dijo mientras ella se acurruba en el pecho de él en busca de refujio

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Flashaback

Hace diez años

Esa mañana Sakura desperto y sabia que era un dia especial, ya que exactamente hace un año cierto chico le pidio que fuese su novia; asi que lo primero que hiso fue tomar el celular y revisar si tenia un mensaje de él, por lo menos un "buen dia" o "¿cómo amaneciste"; pero nada eso aparecio en el buzon de mensajes de texto, solo un mensaje de la compañía telefonica que decia cuanto debia pagar ese mes. Pero todavia no perderia la fe, ya que sabia que Syaoran no era de esas personas que olvidarian una fecha tan importante como esa. Asi que salio de la cama y se puso un lindo vestido floreal; aun no sabia que haria ese día asi que estaria preparada para cualquier cosa; despues de alistarse decidio bajar a desayunar con toda su familia

–Buenos dias familia –Dijo Sakura saludando a toda la familia mientras entraba a la cocina

–Parece que alguien se desperto de buen humor –dijo Nadesiko a su hija

–Va a temblar –dijo Touya para molestar a su hermana –Casi nunca se ve a un monstruo tan feliz

–Estoy tan feliz que no me importa lo que digas –Dijo Sakura mientras su querido padre le servia le desayuno –Gracias papá

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Habían pasado algunas horas despues del desayuno y Sakura estaba un poco enfadada porque aun no sabia nada Syaoran; asi que justo en ese momento escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta asi que sin dudarlo dos veces bajo hacia la puerta principal

–Yo abrio –dijo Sakura, pero cuando abrio la puerta se llevo una gran decepcion –Eres tú –dijo Sakura

–¿Esperabas a alguien en especial? –Pregunto Tomoyo finjiendo inocencia

–Bueno esperaba a Syaoran –respondio Sakura –Pero no te esperaba a ti –dijo Sakura mientras se rescaba la cabeza, en se momento noto que la amatista traia y unos cuantos vestidos y kit completo de maquillaje y claro la camara –¿Qué es todo eso? –pregunto la castaña

–Sakura, vaya que eres distraída –respondio Tomoyo mientras cruzaba los dedos detrás de la espalda –¿No se si siempres estás en las nubes o luna? –Pregunto Tomoyo mientras entraba a la recidencia Kinomoto y llevaba a la fuerza a Sakura a la segunda planta –Acordamos que me ayudarias con estos vestidos

–No recuerdo nada –dijo Sakura más confundida que antes mientras trabaja de seguirle el paso a su prima

–Eso te pasa por estar en la nubes –replico de nuevo Tomoyo mientras abria la puerta del cuarto de Sakura –Empezare por cabello –dio la amatistia mientras analizaba de pieza a cabeza a la esmeralda

–Pense que solo ajustarias los vestidos –dijo Sakura confundida por la actitud de Tomoyo

–Sakura, querida –dijo Tomoyo mientras empezaba a cepillar el cabello castaño de Sakura –Debo arreglarte porque debo armar mi book –explico la pelinegra –Para poder entrar en una buena universidad –dijo Tomoyo –Asi que por hoy seras mi modelo

–Claro –respodio Sakura y decidio que lo mejor seria seguirle la corriente a la amatista y no cuestionaria nada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dos despues

–Sakura creo que este es el vestido –replico Tomoyo con los ojos iluminados a ver a la castaña con el vestido perfecto despues de haberse probado cuatro

–Tomoyo, este fue el primer vestido que me probe –dijo Sakura con una gota detrás de la cabeza, pero luego se pudo ver en un espejo de cuerpo completo; y llevaba un vestido simple de color blanco, de tirantes gruesos y en la cintura llevaba un cinturon dorado con ebilla en forma de corazón –Creo que este es ganador –Dijo Sakura pero Tomoyo estaba pendiente en otra cosa

–Creo que labor aquí ha terminado –Dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba todas sus cosas y salia

–¿Ya te vas? –Pregunto Sakura al aire

Fin del flashback

Apartamento de Syaoran

–¿Wei no es raro que Xiao Lang no regrese de la casa de Kinomoto? –Pregunto Meiling a Wei

–No preocuparia tanto –dijo el mayordomo mientras le entregaba una taza de té de jazmin a la pelingra –Estoy seguro que el joven está bien –dijo Wei y la pelinegra solo la cabeza –es mejor que no se amargue

–Claro –respondio Meilling

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Flashback

Despues de que Tomoyo se marchó Sakura se quedo en su habitación preocupada por el raro comportamiento de la amatista, asi que decidio de cambiarse de ropa, pero en el momento que se iba a quitar el vestido una nota entro por la ventana, entonces tomo y la leyo

–"Nos vemos en Parque del Rey Pingüino en 10 minutos. Atte tu admirador" –De este modo la castaña saco de su tocador una pequeña caja azul con un moño verde. Luego bajo hasta la planta baja pero alguien la detuvo

–¿A donde piensas ir monstruo? –Dijo Touya de brazos cruzados obtruyendo el paso a Sakura

–Syaoran no olvido nuestro aniversario –dijo Sakura con ojos soñadores

–No iras vestida asi –replico Touya ya que el vestido de la castaña apenas llegaba a las rodillas

–Se ve hermosa –Dijo Nadesiko –Touya no seas tan pesado con tu hermana –regaño Nadeisko a su hijo mayor –Ve hija –dijo la exmodelo –Que te diviertas –le dijo a su hija –pero no demasiado

–Claro…mamá –dijo Sakura

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unos minutos despues

Parque Del Rey Pingüino

–¿Ya esta todo listo? –Pregunto Tomoyo a un ambarino nervioso

–Sí –respondio Syaoran mientras rezaba para que todo saliera perfecto esa noche

–¿Conseguiste a los meseros? –Pregunto Tomoyo

–Sí –dijo Syaoran –Les pague a Hirawizagua y a Yamasaki –Apunto el castaño a sus amigos –Solo que Hirawizagua aun le esta explicando Yamasaki que se sirve del lado izquierdo del comensal

–Que desperdicio de dinero –dijo Tomoyo –Pero no importa –dijo la amatista –Lo importante es que tú y Sakura pasen una linda velada

–Tienes razón –respondio Syaoran; pero en ese momento vio desde lejos que ahí venia ella –Ahí viene

–Yo me voy –dijo Tomoyo –Creo que es mejor que los deje solos –Se para buscar un lugar buen lugar para grabar la gran cita

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unos minutos antes

Sakura llego al parque del Rey Pingüino vio noto que la decoración era hermosa; habia un camino de petalos de flores de colores que la guiaban y además el camino lo iluminaba por unas bobillas que colgaban de unos postes de madera, hasta que llego al final de camino ahí estaba él de pie esperandola. Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces Sakura decidio correr hacia donde estaba el castaño y él inconcientemente la recibio con los brazos abiertos

–No lo olvidaste –dijo Sakura muy feliz

–Jamás olvidaria un dia como hoy –dijo Syaoran dandole un dulce beso en lobios, que fue bien correpondido por la esmeralda; la velada había pasado con normalidad e inclusive los meseros estrellas hicieron un gran trabajo, hasta que llego final de la noche. –Hay algo que quiero darte –dijo Syaoran mientras buscaba algo en su saco, y le dio una pequeña caja de color rosa

–¿Qué es? –pregunto Sakura confundida, entonces temerosa la abrio y se asombro por lo que habia dentro –Es un guardapelo

–¿Te gusta? –Pregunto Syaoran mientras se ponia de pie para colocar el guarpelo a la castaña –¿Porque no lo abres? –En ese momento la castaña lo abrio

–Es el dia de la fiesta de antifaces –Dijo Sakura –Fue el mismo dia que… – fue interrupida por el castaño

–Fue dia en que declare mis sentimientos hacia ti –dijo el castaño mientras tomaba el guardapelo y lo colocaba alrededor del cuello de la castaña

Fin del flashaback

Notas de Autora

Hola mis querid s cardcaptors…se que hace como dos meses no actualizo este fanfic, pero no crean que dejaria un fanfic sin terminar. Pero no se preocupen que aquí hay un nuevo capitulo; y si dejan reviews hay una posibilidad que actualice más rápido

Mientras esperan podrian leer una de mis otros cuatro fanfics…solo si quieren

Dejen sus reviews

Nos leemos en la proxima n_n


	22. Chapter 22¿que tal si?

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

22\. ¿Qué ta si..?

Sakura POV

Ahí estaba yo con Syaoran Li, la única persona a que quiero romperle la cara y al mismo tiempo quiero besarlo y abrazarlo y quedarme en sus brazos para siempre, pero no puedo porque en menos de un año me casare con otra persona, y fue ahí cuando Syaoran dijo que aun pelearia por mi amor, entonces no pude aguantar mas y me acurruque en su pecho mientras lloraba, fue el unico lugar seguro que encontre; y lentamente fui cerrando mis ojos hasta que quede profundamente dormida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ese dia Sakura Kinomoto recien llegaba de Paris, y sus viejas amigas de toda vida la esperaban en el aeropuerto de Tokio, en el momento que se bajo del avion sabia que muy pronto empezaria un nuevo capitulo de su vida. Fue a Francia porque queria olvidar un pasado muy amargo.

Cuando sus amigas la vieron por primera vez despues de tantos años no pudieron creer a la nueva Sakura con el cabello mas largo y una sonrinsa en cara y esa chispa en los ojos que habia perdido hace algun tiempo

–¡Sakura! –Gritaron todas las chicas

–Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika y Chiharu –Dijo Sakura con una sonrinsa en el rostro –Bueno volver a verlas

–Tienes que decirnos todo lo que hisiste en Francia –Dijo Tomoyo

–¿Qué tal estuvo la escuela de pasteleria? –Pregunto Rika

–¿Estuviste en Louvre, el Palacio de Versalles, la Torre Eifel? –Pregunto Naoko

–¿Saliste con chicos franseses? –Pregunto Chiharu

–Chicas, por favor –dijo Sakura –No puedo con tantas preguntas a la vez

–No te preocupes, Sakura nos contaras todo esta noche –dijo Tomoyo mientras abria la cajuela para meter el equipaje de la castaña

–Claro –dijo Sakura

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En esa noche las chicas lograron convencer a Sakura para salir de fiesta esa misma noche, asi que fueron a club que a Chiharu le recomendaron

El lugar era un poco oscuro, con mucha gente bailando, muy ruidoso por la musica y tenia una buena barra y detrás de esta habia un bartender sirviendo algunas bebidas

–Este lugar es muy ruidoso –dijo Sakura

–¿Que ese es un feo oso?–Respondio Rika

–¿Quien perdio a su oso? –Grito Naoko

–No ese es un mocoso –Dijo Tomoyo

–Lo que Sakura quiso decir es que es hay mucho ruido –Grito Chiharu a todo pulmon para que sus amigas entendieran, pero en ese momento el Dj paro la musica y solo en el club ella se escucho

Ahhh –Respondieron todas y buscaron una mesa

Pasaron unas horas y las chicas se estaban pasando bien, bailaban en grupo y ya habian tomado un poco de alcohol, entonces en ese momento Sakura decidio ir a la barra para pedir un martini y momentos despues cuando ya tenia el coctel en su manos choco contra el pecho de alguien, haciendo que su trago se derramara el camisa de esa persona

–Enserio lo siento mucho –dijo Sakura muy apenada, no se podia decir si estaba roja por pena o por la cantidad de alcohol que habia tomado esa noche –Manche tu camisa

–No te preocupes –Dijo un castaño muy apuesto –¿Sakura? –Pregunto un castaño que no esperaba ver a la castaña ahí

–Syaoran –Dijo Sakura muy confudida–Creo que ya bebi mucho por hoy –dijo Sakura mientras colocaba la en la cabeza

–¿Quieres ir a un lugar más tranquilo? –Pregunto el ambarino y sabia que era la orpotunidad que estaba buscando para aclararle todo a la castaña y si todo salia bien podria volver a ser su novio, pero si no almenos le explicaria todo como enrealidad fue

–Claro –dijo Sakura –"¿Por qué no? " –penso Sakura –"¿que podria salir mal?" –Primero dejame avisarle a las chicas –dijo Sakura y el castaño asintio la cabeza y espero que la castaña hablara con sus amigas, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo –Creo que podemos irnos –dijo Sakura algo timida. –¿De que quieres hablar? –Pregunto Sakura mientras caminaba al lado del castaño

–De nosotros –dijo Syaoran tratando de tomar la mano de la castaña pero ella habilmente esquivo la mano de castaño –Pero creo que es mejor que vayamos a un lugar mas tranquilo –Dijo el castaño –Ya es un poco tarde y no es seguro caminar por las calles de Tokio

–Claro –dijo Sakura con la mirada baja y recordo el lugar perfecto –Creo conocer un lugar –dijo Sakura mientras se detenia para parar un Taxi –Ahí podremos hablar sin que nos interrumpan

–Por mi no hay problema –dijo Syaoran mientras abria la puerta del taxi a la castaña. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y los dos bajaron del taxi –¿Donde estamos? –pregunto muy confundido porque el taxi lo dejo enfrented de un local comercial que estaba cerrado y parecia que estaba en remodelacion

–Es mi nuevo caffe –dijo Sakura mientras buscaba las llaves que Rika le habia entragado unas horas antes –Ven sigueme –dijo Sakura se dirijia a un callejon y la castaña saco una llave para abrir una puerta que estaba al final del callejon –Entra –dijo Sakura mientras encendia las luces de lo que muy pronto seria la cocina

–¿Sakura que todo esto? –Pregunto Syaoran asombrado por todo lo que veia, equipo nuevo de cocina –¿Todo es tuyo?

–Es mi caffe –dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada –Aunque para decir verdad Rika es mi socia –respondio Sakura –Ella puso el local y el menaje –explico Sakura –Y yo con la herencia que me dejo mi bisabuelo compre todo el equipo de cocina y el movilario –Se dirijio al salon donde habian unas sillas nuevas y los se sentaron –Faltan algunos detalles como la pintura y Eriol nos esta ayudando para tener todos los papeles en regla –Explico la la castaña

–¿Y cuando abriran? –Pregunto Syaoran

–Si todo sale a lo planeado como en menos de dos meses –Respondio Sakura –¿Qué querias decirme? –Pregunto Sakura un poco sonrojada

–Yo quiero explicarte lo que enrealidad paso aquella noche –dijo Syaoran muy serio – solo quiero que me escuches y que no enterrumpes hasta el final –dijo el castaño mirando directamente a los ojos –¿Entiendes? –Y ella solo asintio con la cabeza, y fue ahí donde le explico lo que en verdad paso

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–Ahí estabas –dijo Syaoran mientras se sentaba en la arena al lado de la castaña –Me asuste cuando no te vi a mi lado –Dijo el ambarino mietras rodeada a la castaña con un brazo

–Perdón no queria despertarte –dijo Sakura mientras rescostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio –Solo que tenia un poco de insomnio –explico la castaña –recorde que aquí los amaneceres son hermosos –dijo con una dulce sonrinsa mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su vientre

–Sakura ya que estamos los dos aquí –dijo Syaoran –Hay algo que quiero preguntarte –dijo el ambarino mientras sultilmente buscaba algo

–Syaoran hay algo que debes saber –dijo Sakura mientras se mordia el labio

–Anda dime –dijo Syaoran, pero Sakura nego con la cabeza –¿Quieres que hable primero? –Y ella solo asintio con la cabeza –Bueno aquí voy –dijo el castaño muy nervioso ya que era la pregunta más importante de todo su vida –¿Sakura Kinomoto te gustaria ser mi esposa? –Pregunto el castaño mientras le ensañaba a Sakura una sortija plateada con un gran diamante

–Sí –respondio Sakura con unas lágrimas de felicidad en los los ojos –Quiero ser tu esposa –En ese momento sellaron el compromiso con un dulce beso –Ya que estamos comprometidos hay algo que ya no puedo ocultar –dijo Sakura con una sonrinsa mientras tomada la mano de su prometido y dirijia a su vientre –Creo que estoy embarazada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–Me pidió matrimonio, Tomoyo – dijo Sakura a su mejor amiga, que estaba en su tienda

–¡Que romántico! –Dijo Tomoyo mientras veía la sortija que traía su amiga –¿Ya tus padres ya lo saben?

–Si, ayer les dimos la noticia –Suspiro Sakura –Solo que Touya no le agrado mucho la idea, porque aun no le gusta la idea de Syaoran y yo regresamos –dijo Sakura –Pero estoy tan feliz que no me importa lo que piense mi hermano

Tomoyo –¿Y ya tienen fecha?

–Talvez al final de este verano –Dijo Sakura con una sonrinsa y brillo en los ojos– Ya no puedo esperar mas, y yo se Syaoran tampoco

–¿Y ya escogiste el vestido? –Pregunto Tomoyo

–No, pero ya tengo al novio –dijo Sakura mientras le guiñaba el ojo

–No te preocupes porque yo ya tengo el diseño perfecto para ti –Se iluminaron los ojos –Parecerás toda una princesa

–Gracias, Tomoyo –dijo Sakura mientras se tocaba el vientre –Pero

Tomoyo –Ningún pero

–¿Otra cosa? –Dijo Sakura mientras acariciaba su vientre

Tomoyo -¿Qué paso?

Sakura –En los últimos dias he amanecido con naúseas y mareos ademas me hise la prueba de embarazo casera y creo que estoy embarazada

–Ya veo –dijo Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a su prima por la otra gran noticias –Pero no te preocupes–La vio a los ojos –Ya entiendo poruqe te quieres casar al final del verano –dijo la amatista –Todo saldra perfecto

–Tienes razón, no hay nada de qué preocuparme –Dijo Sakura

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura POV

–Podría dormir asi todos días –Escuché una voz muy familiar, pero no se de quien era

–Ushh –dije tratando de seguir durmiendo –dejame dormir –suplique, pero en ese momento logre abrir los ojos y vi quien estaba a mi lado abrazando, eso explica porque tuve ese sueño tan raro –¿qué haces aquí? –mientras tocaba la cara del Syaoran si era de verdad no era parte de mi sueño –Asi que no paso nada porque los dos estamos bien vestidos y si mi memoria no me falla no paso nada

Apartamento de Syaoran

–¿Wei no es raro que Xiao Lang no regrese de la casa de Kinomoto? –Pregunto Meiling a Wei

–No preocuparia tanto –dijo el mayordomo mientras le entregaba una taza de té de jazmin a la pelingra –Estoy seguro que el joven está bien –dijo Wei y la pelinegra solo la cabeza –es mejor que no se amargue

–Claro –respondio Meilling miraba el té de jazmin –Solo espero que las cosas entre esos dos se arreglen

–Tengo el presentimiento de las cosas si se van a arreglar –Dijo Wei con el tono sabio que lo caracterisa –Tal vez esta noche no ocurra, pero si muy pronto

–Eso espero –replico Meilling –Ya que yo tuve que hacer muchos sacrificios –Replico la china mientras inflaba los cachetes

_**Notas de Autora**_

_**Hola mis querdidas lectoras**_

_**Quiero explicarles algo si el capitulo no les quedo muy claro…como saben el capitulo se llama "¿Qué tal si…?" y se llama asi porque Sakura soño que pasaria si en vez de conocer Kazuo Sanjo el dia que regreso a Japon se encontrara con Syaoran Li, y les recomiendo que despues de leer esta pequeña nota vuelvan a leer el capitulo de nuevo.**_

_**En fin, espero que les guste mucho este cap…como siempre estoy agradecida por el apoyo que me dan mediante a sus reviews y los nuevos e igual de importantes a los viejos segudores **_

_**Pueden seguir o leer cualquier otra de mis historias mientras esperan que actualize este fanfic**_

_**Ya saben que hacer dejen sus reviews **_

_**Nos leemos en la proxima**_


	23. Chapter 23 MAPS

23\. M.A.P.S (Mejor amigo para siempre)

Apartamento de Syaoran

–¿Wei no es raro que Xiao Lang no regrese de la casa de Kinomoto? –Pregunto Meiling a Wei

–No preocuparia tanto –dijo el mayordomo mientras le entregaba una taza de té de jazmin a la pelingra –Estoy seguro que el joven está bien –dijo Wei y la pelinegra solo la cabeza –es mejor que no se amargue

–Claro –respondio Meilling miraba el té de jazmin –Solo espero que las cosas entre esos dos se arreglen

–Tengo el presentimiento de las cosas si se van a arreglar –Dijo Wei con el tono sabio que lo caracterisa –Tal vez esta noche no ocurra, pero si muy pronto

–Eso espero –replico Meilling –Ya que yo tuve que hacer muchos sacrificios –Replico la china mientras inflaba los cachetes

Apartamento de Sakura

–Ushh –dijo Sakura entre dormida y despierta pero estaba mas dormida –dejame dormir –suplico, pero en ese momento logró abrir los ojos y vio quien estaba a su lado –¿qué haces aquí? –mientras tocaba la cara del castaño para saber si era cierto–¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –Grito Sakura despues de entrar en razón y tomo un almoadon del sofa y empezó a golpear al chino

–Bue…nos…dias…tambien…para ti –trato de decir el castaño mientras trataba de tomar el arma esponjosa de la castaña, y alfin lo logró –dejemos esto por acá y la tomo de las dos manos para inmovilizarla –Tranquilizate –la miro directamente a los ojos –Te quedaste dormida de tanto llorar –le explico a la esmeralda –y despues al parecer yo tambien

–¿Entonces dormimos juntos, en este sofá? –pregunto Sakura mientras logro safarze del agarre del castaño –Eso es malo

–¿Por qué es malo? –pregunto el castaño confundido

–Porque lo es –respondio Sakura –Aunque no lo parezca –en ese momento la castaña vio la hora que marcaba el reloj que estaba en la pared –Esto si es malo

–¿Que pasa? –pregunto Syaoran confundido

–Estoy media hora atrasada –dijo Sakura mientras se levantada del sofa e iba directamente al baño –¿Y que rayos haces ahí sentado? –pregunto Sakura –Tú tambien vas tarde –grito Sakura de camino a la ducha

–¿Quieres vaya hoy? –Pregunto Syaoran deseorentado

–Sí –grito Sakura en medio pasillo –Ayer fuiste de gran ayuda

–Como tú digas, jefa –dijo Syaoran antes de celebrar en silencio, pero en ese momento recordo que ese dia podia ir al caffe, ya que tenia algunas cosas pendientes por resolver –Creo que hoy no podre, jefa –Sakura al escuchar esto se detuvo en seco, dio media vuelta y camino hacia la sala

–Pero dijiste que si podias ayudarme –dijo Sakura

–Pero tengo algunas cosas pendientes –respondio Syaoran –Pero mañana estare ahí a primera hora

–Como sea –respondio Sakura tratando de sonar como si no le diera mucha importancia ,en ese momento llamo al chino antes de que cruzara el umbral de la puerta –¿Syaoran?

–Si –respondio el chino, con curiosidad de lo que iba hablar Sakura

–¿Crees que apartir de ahora podamos tener una relacion de solo amigos? –Pregunto Sakura temerosa de que el castaño respondiera que no –Si no quieres lo entedere perfectamente

–Si es la única manera de no perderte del todo, creo que podemos ser amigos –respondio Syaoran mientras la esmeralda le extendia la mano y la estrecho amablemente –¿No sientes un deja vu?

–Creo que sí –Rio Sakura –Creo que es mejor que aliste para ir al trabajo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oficina de Kazuo

Kazuo Sanjo estaba ansioso porque en ese momento esaba reunido con su "único aliado" porque solo estaria de su lado

–¿Que quieres baboso? –pregunto Touya Kinomoto muy amablemente a su cuñado, "baboso" era la manera afectiva para dirijirse al futuro esposo de su hermanita

–Se que eres una persona muy ocupada –dijo Kazuo tragando pesado ya empezo a arrepentirse por llama a Touya Kinomoto –El punto es que se que tienes las cartas que Li le envio a Sakura casi una decada atrás

–¿Cómo te enteraste de las cartas? –Pregunto Touya muy desconsertado ya solo Yukito sabia que el tenia las cartas de su hermana

–Vi cuando Li le escribio la última carta a Sakura –respondio Kazuo –Ademas lo deduji –agrego el rubio –¿Bueno lo que quiero decir es que yo no mencionare ninguna palabra a Sakura si me ayudas?

–¿En que debo ayudarte? –Pregunto Touya –Ni siquiera me agradas –Agrego el hermano mayor de Sakura

–Sabes que Li esta en la ciudad –dijo Kazuo para llamar la antencion de su cuñado –Y él quiere volver con Sakura a toda costa –Confesó el rubio –Y no te conviene que él termine con tu hermana

–Entiendo de lo que hablas –dijo Touya más serio de lo norma, mientras analisaba cada palabra del rubio –¿Y que quieres que haga? –Sabia que si su hermana se enteraba que el tenia las cartas, pasarian cosas malas

–Que me apoyes en todo lo necesario, para que Li no se interponga entre Sakura y yo –Dijo Kazuo un poco más tranquilo ya que Kinomoto parecia que habia aceptado el trato –Y yo a cambio seguire con el acuerdo que hisimos desde el principio y dare buenas referencias a la agencia de adopcion –Dijo Sanjo para convencer a su futuro cuñado

–De acuerdo –Dijo Touya

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Caffe Stars

Era fin de mes y las chicas siempre cerraban el caffe para poder hacer los inventarios y poder hacer cuentas de fin de mes

Desde que Rika Sasaki entro al caffe esa mañana le llamo la atencion ver la placa que se encontraba debajo del letrero que decia"solo personal autorizado", y solo penso en lo que pudo haber pasado el anterior cuando no fue a trabajar

–¿Rika que miras? –Pregunto Sakura mientras salia de la bodega con algunas cosas en las manos

–La placa que tiene el nombre de Li –Señalo la placa dorada de la puerta

–Syaoran la coloco ayer –Dijo Sakura levantado los hombros –Le dije que no podia entrar porque su nombre no estaba escrito en esa puerta y por eso no podia entrar lo puerta trasera –Explico Sakura mientras hacia el inventario de los insumos

–Y encontro la manera de salirse con la suya –dijo Rita –¿Y que hisiste? –pregunto Rita mientras ayudaba a Sakura con el inventario mensual

–Saque provecho –dijo Sakura con una sonrinsa diabolica –Lo puse a lavar platos

–Puedo imaginarlo –dijo Rita mientras ayudaba a Sakura con las cuentas –¿Y luego que paso? –Pregunto curiosa, ya que noto que ella aun seguia usando el anillo de compromiso

–Ayer se lleno casi todo se vueleve un caos –dijo Sakura contandole a su amiga –Luego vino Kazuo y quiso ayudarme con las mesas –Dijo la castaña –Asi que le el block de notas y un lapicero y empezo a tomar las oredenes mientras empezaba ha sacar las ordenes

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Apartamento de Syaoran

Unas horas antes

–¿Y como te fue anoche con Kinomoto? –Pregunto Meilling con un tono de voz un poco picaron

–No me quejo –Respondio Syaoran mientras Wei le pasaba el desayuno

–¿Pero lo de los celos surguio efecto? –Pregunto Mei a su primo

–Si, pero no como lo pense –Siguio el castaño dando respuestas en el aire –Celosa si estaba anoche

–¿Terminara con Sanjo? –Pregunto la pelinegra

–Me temo que por ahora estoy en las misma condiciones –dijo Syaoran mientras se acomodaba el cabello para atrás –en otras palabras no

–¿Entonces porque entraste con una sonrinsa en el rostro? –Pregunto Meilling confundida

–Llegamos a un acuerdo mutuo –Dijo Syaoran

–¿Qué clase de acuerdo? –Dijo Meilling mientras se servia más te y levantaba una ceja

–No esa clase de acuerdos – dijo el ambarino mientras trataba de tomar compostura –Me pidio que solo fueramos amigos –Dijo Syaoran mientras le ponia leche a su café –Se que es lo más bajo que he caido –Dijo el castaño mientras Meilling lo veía con una ceja levantada y aguantandose la risa –Pero almenos ella tendra la guarda baja –lo dijo con una sonrinsa diabolica en el rostro

–¿Y que haras con Kazuo? –Pregunto Meilling –Sera un idiota –dijo Meilling –Pero tampoco es tan idiota

S –Le diré que ya no tiene sentido regresar con Sakura –dijo Syaoran –Y por eso accepte a ser solo su amigo

–Esperas a que baje la guardia –Respondio Meilling y el chino asintio con la cabeza, y ello lo noto algo muy pensativo –¿Pasa algo?

–No, no pasa nada –respondio el chino pensando que en la noche anterior

–¿Seguro? –Pregunto Meilling sin convencerse de la respuesta de su primo –Porque no te creo

–Ayer cuando estaba con Sakura saco una caja de recuerdos de cuando estabamos juntos –dijo el castaño

–¿Y que con eso? –Pregunto Meilling mientras ayudaba a Wei recogiendo lo del desayuno

–Entre las cosas que estaban en esa caja no estaban las cartas que le escribi cuando regrese a Hong Kong –Dijo Syaoran con el seño fruncido –Lo que llegue a dos conclusiones

–¿A qué llegaste Sherlock? –Pregunto Meilling

–Veras Watson –dijo Syaoran para seguirle el juego a su prima –Estoy seguro que Sakura jamás leyo las cartas que le mostre –dijo Syaoran –Pero hay dos posibles razones por las que nunca lo hiso –Dijo el castaño –Razon numero 1, alguien las itercepto –dijo el ambarino –Y numero 2 y la mas logica no las leyo porque estoy seguro que las boto o las quemo cuando llegaron a sus manos

–Eso me temo –dijo Meilling –¿Pero quien las interceptarias?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caffe Stars

–Y se fue lo que paso –Dijo Sakura mientras ayudaba a Rika a sacar cajas de la camara fria para terminar de hacer inventario y para limpiarla posteriormente

–¿Asi que practicamente durmieron juntos… –dijo Rika sin poder creer ni una sola palabra que dijo la castaña –…en el sofá con ropa? –Y Sakura asintio con la cabeza –¿Y terminaras tu compromiso con Sanjo? –Se atrevio a preguntar

–No –dijo Sakura muy decidida sobre su decision –Lo pense muy bien y creo que si quiero estar con Kazuo –respondio Sakura –Syaoran es parte de mi pasado, un pasado por lo que mas quiera no lo puedo borrar –dijo la castaña –Y con Kazuo tendre un futuro por delante

–Mientras tu te convensas sobre esto cada mañana –dijo Rika mientras tomaba un lapicero para empezar hacer el inventario –No tengo problema

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Syaoran POV

Despues del desayuno me diriji a la oficina de Sanjo, ya que debia darle una respuesta a mi madre acerca del nuevo proyecto de la corporacion, y todo eso dependia si el inutil de Sanjo firmo la propuesta, y con eso ya todo avanzaria; pero en el momento que en iba entrar a la oficina de ese idiota noté que tenia compañía, pero para mi mala surte era Touya Kinomoto; asi que detrás la puerta trando de escuchar y no pude creer lo estaban discutiendo, ademas eso explicaba porque Sakura no tenia las cartas en su "caja de pandora"; cuando escuche que Kinomoto iba salir me sente deprisa y tape mi cara con una revista no podia dejar que me viera ya que era seguro que me queria matar por lo que paso con Sakura hace mucho tiempo, y no lo culpo tengo cuatro hermanas y odio a cada uno de sus novios; no puedo recuperar a Sakura muerto; asi no funciona. Espere un tiempo prudencial y toque la puerta Sanjo y me dijo que pasara

–¿Puedo entrar? –Pregunte al idiota que pensaba que estaba un paso delante de mi, imbecil

–Claro –dijo Sanjo muy tranquilo, y yo trataba de mantener la calma, aunque tenia ganas de golperle la cara –¿Que quieres Li? –Pregunto directo al grano

–Solo quise saber si firmaste aquellos documentos –Ocupaba esa firma, pero creo que debo empezar a buscar a otra constructora en Tokio

–Ayer temprano los firme –respondio con una estupida sonrinsa, mientras me los entregaba

–Genial –respondi mientras tomaba el contrato –¿Y cuando empieran las obras? –prengunte mientras ojeaba el contrato

–En cuestion de días –respondio el Sanjo

–Perfecto –respondi, me levante de la silla y diriji a la puerta, pero antes de irme le dije –Queria decirte que tienes el camino abierto con Sakura –Menti, pero tuvieron que verle la cara, es mi prevenganza –Yo me hare un lado

–¿Lo que dices es cierto? –Pregunto Sanjo con una cara de felicidad, yo solo asenti la cabeza mientras cruzaba los dedos –Te haras un lado

–Si –respondi –Ayer hable con Sakura y ella insite en cazarte contigo –trate de sonar lo mas sincero posible –Me pidio que fueramos amigos

–¿Aceptaste? –Volvio a preguntar y yo solo asenti la cabeza –¿No haras más trucos ridiculos? –Mira quien habla, el conspira con Touya Kinomoto sobre las cartas que le escribi a Sakura

–No –Dije –Ahora soy un amigo más de Sakura

**Notas Autora**

**Nuevo mes, nuevo capitulo**

**Aquí les dejo un capitula mas **

**Ya saben que hacer….Dejen sus reviews **

**Nos leemos en la proximas mis queridas card captors**


	24. Chapter 24 La vie en Rose

Disclamer: Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

24\. La vie en Rose

Flashback, 8 años atrás

El último año de preaparatoria estaba por terminar, todos estaban esmocionados por alfin terminar con la preparatoria a execpción de una castaña que por un impulso se volteo y miro el escritorio que estaba vacío, recordó que el se había marchado hace de unas semanas atrás a China; y ella no tenia ni la miníma idea. También recordo que ese no fue su mejor año en la escuela, ya que todo se fue de picada en aquella fiesta donde sorprendio a su novio besando a otra chica, y debido a esto decidio dejar el equipo de animadoras, ya que ni tenía el humor para animar a los otros, tambien cambio su imagen dejo cambio los colores alegres y festivos por unos más oscuros y también corto el cabello; era otra Sakura.

–Eso fue todo por hoy, chicos –dijo el profesor Terada, todos los estudiantes empezaron a dejar el salon me la castaña que seguía pérdida en sus pensamientos

–Sakura –dijo una sonriente y compresiva Tomoño –¿Sakura estás bien?

–Lo siento, Tomoyo –respondio Sakura algo triste –Pensaba en ya sabes quien –dijo Sakura tratando de no llorar, que lloraba casi todo el tiempo

–Esta bien –respondio Tomoyo –Te sientes mal llora –le acosenjo la ametista –¿Quieres hablar de él?

–No –respondio Sakura –Hablar de él, no hara que regrese –dijo Sakura mientras recojia sus cosas –¿Vamos a casa? –pregunto Sakura mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro

–Claro –dijo Tomoyo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Residencia Kinomoto

–Sakura te tengo grandes noticias –Recibio Nadeshiko a su hija y la mejor amiga de esta

–¿Descubrieron la manera de viajar en el tiempo? –Pregunto Sakura muy ironica –Porque eso sería la más grande noticia

–No, no –dijo Nadeisko mientras arrastraba a su hija hacia el sillón –Tiene que ver con un viaje –dijo la ex modelo –Pero lastimosamente no es de ese tipo de viajes

–Mamá dime –dijo Sakura

–Te consegui un beca en el extranjero –dijo Nadeshiko –Para ser más especifica –dijo Nadeshiko sosteniendo las dos manos de su hija –Paris, Francia

–¿Paris, Francia? –Dijo Sakura levantado una ceja –Pero mama, me aceptaron en la Universidad de Tokio –Alego la castaña

–Lo sé, hija –Dijo Nadeshiko –Y tú padre y ello estamos orgullosos porque lograste ingresar –dijo la madre de la castaña –Pero estas oportunidades no se dan muy seguido

–No quiero ir a otro contienente –Dijo Sakura cruzando los brazos –No conozco nadie de Europa, y menos de Paris

–Conoces a Eriol –Interrumpio Tomoyo la conversacion –Aunque él es de Londres

–Escuchame hija –Volvio a tomar la palabra la madre de la castaña –Es una gran beca, conoceras a gente nueva; puedes hacer nuevos amigos y puedes empezar de cero

–Sakura aunque no estemos juntas en la Universidad –dijo Tomoyo a la castaña –Ir a París sea algo bueno para ti –agrego la amatista –Un cambio de ambiente puede hacerte bien

–Tomoyo tiene razón –respondio Nadeshiko –Puede hacer que te olvides del innombrable –dijo la ex modelo –Este pueblo te trae muchos recuerdos de él –dijo la madre de la castaña –Y creo que nesecitas empezar de nuevo en otro continente –Dijo Nadeshiko mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su hija ya que era inevitable que parara de llorar –No quiero verte así

–¿Y papá sabe? –Pregunto Sakura a su madre

–Lo llame en el momento que me entere –dijo Nadeshiko –Y esta decuerdo que vayas a estudiar en Europa

–¿Y una beca en que? –Pregunto Sakura

–Artes culinarias –respondio Nadeshiko –Aun no sabes que estudiaras –agrego la ex modelo –Pienso que puede ser una gran opción –dijo la madre la castaña –¿Piensalo, quieres?

–Lo pensaré –dijo Sakura

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unas semanas después

Aeropuerto

–Cuidate, hija –dijo Fujitaka mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hija

–Claro, papá –Dijo Sakura separandose del abrazo de su padre y camino donde su hermano que estaba molesto porque su pequeño mostruo se marcharia

–Mostruo aun tienes tiempo de cambiar de opinion –Dijo Touya a Sakura

–¿No quieres que me vaya? –Pregunto Sakura a su hermano y él asintio con la cabeza –Pues no hay nada que puedes hacer –Dijo la castaña alzando los hombros

–Solo no rompas la Torre Eifel –dijo Touya

-¿Cómo romperia la Torre Eifel? –Pregunto Sakura

–Solo no te acerques ahí –dijo Touya

–Como digas –respondio Sakura, en ese momento se acerco donde estaban todas sus amigas acompañadas de Yamasaki y de Eriol –Bueno creo que muy pronto me iré –dijo la castaña

–No te olvides llamar –dijo Rika

–No te molestes por el cambio de horario –Agrego Naoko

–No hables con desconocidos –Aconsejo Chiharu –Tampoco olvides usar protector solar

–Nos veremos en navidad –dijo Tomoyo, y era la que más lágrimas tenia

–Claro –respondio Sakura –Yamaski, Eriol –dijo Sakura –Cuiden muy bien de las chicas –dijo Sakura y ellos asintieron la cabeza tratando de no llorar, ya que se iba la única persona que caía en sus mentiras

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Horas despues

París, Francia

Sakura y Nadeshiko recién habían llegado a París, tomaron un taxi y se dirigian al apartamento donde viviría la castaña. Sakura estaba facinada con la nueva ciudad, no despegaba la cara del vidrio de la ventana; miraba casa edificio que había, del mismo modo cada persona que pasaba, ella creía que era un sueño.

–Llegamos –dijo Nadeshiko mientras bajaba del auto junto con su hija, y el chofer sacaba las maletas de ellas

–¡Wow! –fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura al ver un edificio muy hermoso, era antiguo como de los años 20, pero era obvio que estaba restaurado (toda una joya arquitectonica); era de un color rosa pastel con los marcos de las ventanas y puertas de color blanco; no era un edificio alto, no llegaba a los 10 pisos –¿Viviré aquí?

–Sí, hija –Respondio Nadeshiko mientras las dos entraban al lugar y tomaban el ansensor –Recuerdo cuando cuando modele en Europa el verano antes de conocer a tu padre –Dijo la ex modelo a su hija cuando estaban en el elevador – Milán…Praga….Madrid….Barcelona….París –Dijo Nadeshiko

–Eso es genial –dijo Sakura mientras esperaba que el asensor termira de hacer el recorrido, y poco a poco el silencio incomodo empazaba a reinar –Llegamos –dijo Sakura saliendo del asensor y seguía a su madre vio como ella tocaba la puerta y un chico un par de años mayor que ella abria la puerta; era alto, muy delgado, de cabello lacio y rubio y noto que los ojos de este muchacho eran claros como de color gris

–Pensé que nunca llegarían –dijo él –¿Tú debes ser Sakura? –dijo con una sonrinsa

–Sí yo soy Sakura –Dijo la castaña –¿Quién eres y por qué sabes mi nombre? –dijo la esmeralda un poco desconfiada

–Él es Fye D. Flowright –dijo Nadeshiko –el padre del joven Flowright, es hijo de uno de los mejores fotografos de moda en Francia –explico la madre de la castaña –Tuve el gran honor de trabajar con él hace tiempo

–¿Mamá podemos hablar un momento a solas? –dijo Sakura mientras se retiraban al pasillo para hablar–¿Quieres que viva sola con alguien que ni siquiera conozco? –dijo Sakura muy nerviosa

–Tranquila –dijo Nadeshiko –a él no le gustan chicas –dijo la ex modelo –prefiero eso a que vivas sola en una ciudad que no conoces bien –pero lo que dijo no convencio a su hija –y menos si no dominas bien el idioma

–¿Solo porque es gay, esta bien que viva con él? –Pregunto Sakura ironica –No respondas, mamá –dijo la castaña mientras se acomodaba el cabello hacia atrás

–Dale una oportunidad –dijo Nadeshiko –Será como vivir con una de tus amigas

–Esta bien –dijo Sakura entre dientes, tomo su maleta y entró

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meses después

A la castaña no se le hiso dificil llevarse bien con su nuevo compañero de cuarto, aunque al principio si fue algo incomodo. Poco a poco se fueron conociendo y se hisieron los mejores amigos casi como si fueran hermanos; cuando iban a clubes o bares; Fye finjía ser el novio de la chica para que chicos borrachos y fastidiosos no molestaran a la castaña.

Un día Fye convencio a Sakura para que cocinara comida japonesa, asi que los dos fueron a hacer compras en abastecedor chino, ya que era lo más parecido que habia de Japón; pero la felicidad se acabó cuando cerca de las cajas había un stand con revistas de chismes de celebridades y personas reconocindas de China; fue ahí cunado vio algo en la portada que le llamó la atención

–Ni siquiera aquí puede escapar de él –dijo Sakura mientras sontenia la revista

–¿Pasa algo mon amour? –Pregunto Fye al ver la cara de tristeza de la castaña

–No –dijo Sakura mientras rompía la portada de la revista –Pasa que Syaoran ya me superó y me remplazo con una modelo de quinta

–Ahora tenemos que pagar la revista –dijo Fye mientras ponía la revista y los abarrotes en la caja para pagar –En casa me hablaras de tu novio, el playboy

–No es mi novio –dijo Sakura trantando de no llorar –Y si en un playboy

–Como digas mon amour –dijo Fye mientras tomaba las bolsas –A la próxima haremos las compras donde los koreanos –dijo el chico

Llegaron al apartamento y Sakura comenzo contarle toda la historia con detalle, y pasaron las horas y los pañuelos llenos de lagrimas empazaron a aparecer por toda la sala, y Fye poco entendia porque Sakura tuvo esa reacción al ver esa portada. Y eso explicaba tambien Nadeshiko había movido cielo y tierra para que la castaña tuviera esa beca, ya que la mamá de Fye trabajaba como decana en dicha Universidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

6 años después Tomoeda

Syaoran Li sabía que había cometido muchos errores, y regresó Tomoeda para tratar de recuperar a la castaña de ojos verdes; aunque sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vio por última vez; muy nervioso tocó el timbre de la casa donde ella solía vivir

–¿qué hise? –dijo Syaoran pensando si salía corriendo esperaba que alguien abriera la puerta

–¿Li qué haces aquí? –dijo Nadeshiko mientras se acercaba al castaño junto a Kero ya que venía del parque

–Quería hablar con su hija –respondio el chino muy serio

–Me temo que no es posible –dijo Nadeshiko

–¿Por qué no? –pregunto temiendo escuchar lo peor

–No esta –dijo Nadeshiko

–¿Y cuando llega? –Pregunto Syaoran cada vez más desesperado por no saber nada del paradero de la castaña

–Sakura esta en París –dijo Nadeshiko

–Entiendo que Sakura me oadie –respondio Syaoran –¿Pero donde está ella?

–Ya te dije ella está en París

–Entiendo –dijo el castaño –¿Texas o Francia? –Pregunto para estar seguro

–Francia –respondío Nadeshiko mientras alzaba al can

–Creo que tengo un vuelo que tomar –dijo Syaoran

–Haz a mi Sakura feliz –dijo Nadeshiko al castaño mientras le guiñaba el ojo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Syaoran POV

Uno días despúes

París

Despúes de haber hablado con la Sra. Kinomoto decidi hacer una pequeña parada; debia hablar con Sakura y aclarle todo aunque ya pasaron algunos años, pero ella merece saber lo que en realidad pasó. Sé que para ella estos años no han sido fáciles, pero para mi no fueron de color rosa tampoco; pasé por cosas dificiles como la muerte de mi padre semanas despues de haber regresado a China; y debia cumplir la última voluntad de mi padre, que era casarme con esa persona especial en mi vida a la que nunca deje de amar y siempre lo supe aunque traté de engañarme a mismo al salir con otras mujeres. Por eso fui a Japon para hablar con Sakura y hacer las paces y si tenia suerte empezar todo de nuevo; así que caminaba por el puente del río Sena cuando la vi feliz; jámas pensé que volvería a ver esa sonrinsa en mi vida, pero creo ya tiene a alguien más en su vida; fue ahí cuando tape mi cara con mis lentes oscuros e inmediatamente baje la mirada y seguí caminando. Al menos me tranquiliza que ella logro encontrar a alguien que la haga feliz, pero me duele que no se trate de mi

-Espero que seas muy feliz –Susurre cuando pase al lado de ella, creo que es mejor que me acostumbre a una vida sin ella; me enseñaron que hay momentos de la vida donde hay que rendirse, así que lanzé el candado que habria puesto con Sakura en el puente, al río, lo normal es lanzar la llave despues de colocar el candado, pero cuando la persona que amas esta con alguien más, es mejor lanzar el candado con todo y llave; parece que París no es romantico cuando estás solo

Fin del Syaoran POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Semanas despues

Ese dia Sakura Kinomoto recien llegaba de Paris, y sus viejas amigas de toda vida la esperaban en el aeropuerto de Tokio, en el momento que se bajo del avion sabia que muy pronto empezaria un nuevo capitulo de su vida. Fue a Francia porque queria olvidar un pasado muy amargo.

Cuando sus amigas la vieron por primera vez despues de tantos años no pudieron creer a la nueva Sakura con el cabello mas largo y una sonrinsa en cara y esa chispa en los ojos que habia perdido hace algun tiempo

–¡Sakura! –Gritaron todas las chicas

–Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika y Chiharu –Dijo Sakura con una sonrinsa en el rostro –Bueno volver a verlas

–Tienes que decirnos todo lo que hisiste en Francia –Dijo Tomoyo

–¿Qué tal estuvo la escuela de pasteleria? –Pregunto Rika

–¿Estuviste en Louvre, el Palacio de Versalles, la Torre Eifel? –Pregunto Naoko

–¿Saliste con chicos franseses? –Pregunto Chiharu

–Chicas, por favor –dijo Sakura –No puedo con tantas preguntas a la vez

–No te preocupes, Sakura nos contaras todo esta noche –dijo Tomoyo mientras abria la cajuela para meter el equipaje de la castaña

–Claro –dijo Sakura

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

–"Ya se donde estan las cartas" –Textio el castaño a sus tres complices; Eriol, Meilling y Tomoyo

–"Nos vemos en mi oficina en 15 min" –Respondio Eriol al resto

–"Entendido" –Escribio Meilling

**Notas de autora**

**Les traigo capitulo nuevo….Espero que les guste, y diganme que piensan de que aparezca más Fye...**

**Dejen sue reviews **

**Nos leemos en la proxima**


	25. Chapter 25 Culpas compartidas

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

25\. Culpas compartidas

–"Ya se donde estan las cartas" –Textio el castaño a sus tres complices; Eriol, Meilling y Tomoyo

–"Nos vemos en mi oficina en 15 min" –Respondio Eriol al resto

–"Entendido" –Escribio Meilling.

Despues de salir de la oficina del rubio se dirigio directamente hacia el despacho del ingles, pero en camino aun pensaba que hacer con esa información. Si desmacaraba Sanjo de una buena vez o esperaba el momento oportuno para hacerlo; sabía que no podía hacer nada con la cabeza caliente y hacer alguna estúpidez ya que de hacerlo en definitiva perdería al amor de su vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tomoyo estaba sentada en el sillón de la oficina de su novio cuando ese momento escucho un tipo de maullido

–¿Eriol, escuhaste eso? –Pregunto Tomoyo a su novio

–¿Escuchar qué? –respondio con una pregunta, mientras en unas gavetas de su escritorio trataba de calmar a un pequeño gato que encontro esa mañana camino a la oficina, dandole un poco de croquetas para gato con forma de pez –Yo no escuche nada

–Lo volvi a escuchar –dijo Tomoyo mientras se ponia de pie y se dirijo al escritorio de su novio y abrió la gaveta que Eriol insitia de no abrir –Tienes un gato ahí dentro –replico la amatista asombrada –¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Pregunto mientras tomaba al gatito negro en sus brazos

–Lo encontre solo en una caja, a unas cuadras y no pude resistirme – Eriol empezó a contarle la historia a Tomoyo –Así que lo tomé y lo escondi en mi sacó, y pasé a comprar comida de gato; y lo escondi en esa gaveta –Termino de relatar lo sucedido –Y te lo iba contar del pequeño cuando llegara a casa –Explico el pelinegro –¿Por favor no te enfades conmigo?

–Jamás me podría enojar contigo –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrinsa –Pero debemos ponerle un nombre –dijo la amatista mientras acariciaba la cabecita del pequeño gato –¿Si va a quedar con nosotros debemos llamarlo de alguna manera, no crees?

–Pensé en algunos nombres como: Mr. Whiskers o Ginebra… –Pero Tomoyo al escuchar estos nombres solo negaba con la cabeza –…Tom, Billi, Bob… -Pero ninguno de esos nombres le gustaban a la amatista –Spinel

–Ese me gusta –dijo Tomoyo –Spinel, es mejor que Bob o Ginebra –dijo la amatista con una ceja levantada –Solo recuerdame que cuando tengamos hijos, tú no escojeras los nombres

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Syaoran se bajo de su auto, se aflojo un poco la corbata y se dirijio a la oficina de su mejor amigo, y entro a la oficina de este sin tocar no esperaba toparse con esa escena entre sus mejor amigos

–¿Interrumpi algo? –Pregunto Syaoran despues de haber abierto la puerta, mientras veia a la pelinegra con un pequeño gato negro y el ingles le nego con la cabeza –Genial

–¿Y que supiste de las cartas? –Pregunto Eriol muy curiosos, ya que para él no era un secreto que eso era un gran factor de la "tragedia de los castaños"

–Mejor espero a que llegue Mei –dijo Syaoran –Solo espero que no se haya perdido –¿Y donde sacaron el gato? –pregunto el castaño a sus amigos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de haber peliado con el taxista por casi quince minutos ya que ella no logró enteder la dirección que su primo le envio y por eso no lograba que el pobre taxista la llevara donde ella quería, y despues detenidamente la indicacion que le envio su primo logro llegar sana y salva, pero su orgullo no le permitio darle una buena propina al probre chofer; se bajo de auto y fue directo a la oficina del ingles.

–Perdon por la demora –dijo Meilling mientras entraba a la oficina de Eriol

–No te preocupes –respondio Eriol mientras jugaba con el pegueño gatito –Te estavamos esperando, querida Mei

–¿Y ya saben que van hacer con las dichosas cartas? –Pregunto Meilling

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una semana despues

Sakura llegaba a casa luego de haber dado un paseo por el parque con el pequeño Kero, pero fue ahí cuando vio a la chica china recostaba en la puerta del apartamento de Syoran con algunas bolsas que indicaba que habia ido de compras

–¿Esperas a Li? –Pregunto Sakura mientras ella abria la puerta de su casa

–O Wei –respondio Meilling –El que llegue primero –Dijo mientras se ponia de pie y tomaba las bolsas –Xiao Lang quien sabe donde esta y Wei fue al supermecado a comprar la comida del mes –explico la pelinegra –Y yo deje la copia de mi llave adentro

–Syaoran está con Kazuo reunidos fijando los últimos detalles del gran proyecto que estan trabajando –respondio Sakura –Si quieres puedes pasar

–Eres muy amable –dijo Meilling –Ya empezaba a aburrir, la bateria de mi telefono empazaba a morir –Ya adentro del apartamento de la castaña Meilling se sento en su sofa y puso las bolsas en piso junto a ella y en ese momento el silencio incomodo empezo a reinar la sala ya que la castaña estaba enfrente y no hallaban nada de que conversar

–¿No quieres algo de comer o beber? –Ofrecio Sakura como buena anfritiona

–Tal vez solo un vaso de agua –pidio Meilling

–Esta bien –dijo Sakura mientras se ponia de pie e iba a la cocina por el vaso de agua de la china, y fue ahí cuando la curiosidad la mataba por dentro y debia preguntar –Se que no deberia preguntar esto pero la curiosidad me esta matando y no aguanto más –dijo Sakura mientras le entregaba el vaso de agua a la pelinegra

–¿Preguntar que? –Dijo Meilling algo curiosa

–No se si lo recuerdas el dia que llegaste, dijiste que cuando Syaoran regreso a Hong Kong –dijo Sakura muy nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedo –Dijiste que él estaba muy triste –Hablaba la castaña mientras que la china solo miraba –Pero nunca dijiste porque, y no se porque

–Ya entiendo –dijo Meilling y sabia que ese era el momento perfecto para hablarle a la castaña de las cartas; como lo habian planeado hace unos dias –Te preguntaré una cosa –dijo la pelinegra con una ceja levantada –¿Sabes porque Xiao Lang regreso a China? –Y la castaña solo nego la cabeza –Ya entiendo –dijo la china –¿Bueno al menos si sabes que el padre de Syaoran, como tú lo llamas, si estaba muy enfermo?

–Si, sabia –dijo Sakura muy pensativa –Recuerdo que Syaoran me habia dicho que no era nada de que preocuparse, y que con solo algunos tratamientos medicos que indico el doctor se podria bien

–Bueno eso pensabamos todos al principio –dijo Meilling –Pero por desgracia no fue asi –dijo la china –Mi tía Ieran le pidio Xiao Lang que regresara de inmediato a Hong Kong, ya que la condicion de mi tio empeoraba cada vez más y fue por eso Xiao Lang regreso a casa; sin importar los problemas que tenia contigo. –Relato la historia Meilling y mediante que iba hablando la castaña solo bajo la mirada. –Bueno dias despues de que Xiao Lang regreso, mi tio murio

–Yo no sabia nada de esto –dijo Sakura mientras evitaba llorar –Me siento la peor persona del mundo –dijo la castaña con un gran nudo en la gargata –como pude ser tan egoista, y pensar solo en mí –dijo la esmeralda mientras se acomodaba el pelo hacia atrás –Syaoran la paso peor que yo, y pensaba que yo era la victima –Fue en ese momento cuando la china fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua para la castaña –Si tuvo un buen motivo para irse, y yo tuve que haber estado con él –fue en ese momento cuando no pudo retener más su lagrimas y la pelinegra le dio el vaso con agua

–Tranquila –dijo Meilling y espero que Sakura volviese a tomar la compostura para hablar –¿Pero nunca leiste las carta que Xiao Lang te escribio? –cuando dijo eso Sakura levanto la mirada y la vio confundida

–Jamas recibi cartas o alguna correspondencia de él –dijo Sakura mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro–Pensaba que se habia olvidado de mí –dijo Sakura –Si hubiera recibido al menos una sola carta las cosas ahora serian otras –dijo Sakura

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura POV

Despues de que Meilling me mencionara la verdadera razon por la que él se fue, me sentia tan egosita por pensar que yo solo era la victima, cuando en realidad los dos sufrimos mucho; y es por eso que me encataría delvolver el tiempo atrás y hacer las cosas de otra manera, pero lastimosamente no puedo hacer nada más que disculparme con él. Pero hay otra cosa que no me deja descansar en paz y son las cartas que él me escribio, eso pudo haber salvado nuestra relacion, ya que si le importaba, y nada nunca fue como yo pensaba que era mi mente. Aquí estoy acostaba en mi cama esperando que el despertador suene para ir al caffe, pero no si pueda ir y verlo a los ojos es algo que no esta en mis capacidades en este momento y actuar como si nada.

Despues de hacer mi rutina matutina me diriji al caffe, y para mi buena suerte Rika no habia llegado, asi que me puse a adelantar mis labores, y al poco tiempo despues como es costumbre Syaoran entro por la puerta de atrás, y no tuve la capacidad de mirarlo a los ojos, y Dios sabe que hice todo lo posible para ignorarlo pero es imposible ignorar a alguien como él, ya que no se como esa cocina se hacia cada vez más pequeña.

–¿Sakura estas bien? –Me pregunto mientras yo sacaba algunas frutas que nesecitaba para hacer algunos almibares para los minies tartaletas

–Si estoy bien –Dije mientras majaba algunas frambuesas y las ponia en un tazon con un poco de azúcar –¿Porque lo preguntas? –pregunte tratando de sonar lo tranquila posible

–Te siento un poco rara –Me respondio mientras tomaba unas cuantas fresas y hacia lo mismo que yo hice con las frambuesas –Te siento como si te sintieras incomoda

–Que tonterias dices –replique mientras tomaba mis frambuesas y las pasaba a una olla y lo ponia en la estufa con fuego lento –¿Por qué estaria incomodad?

–Te conozco –dijo muy serio mientras tomaba la tabla para picar y el cuchillo y los ponia en la pila –Se cuando algo te molesta o te incomoda –y eso era cierto, el me podía leer mejor que cualquiera –Por ejemplo estas hablando con una voz más aguda de lo normal y no has hecho contacto visual conmigo desde que llegue –Me explico –¿Acaso huelo mal? –Me pregunto y no pude más

–Se porque lo de las cartas y lo de tu papá –Respondi muy seria –Y me siento muy mal por enterarme hasta ahora –dije mirando directamente los ojos de Syaoran –Pensé que te habias ido por otros motivos, ya que no sabia que tu papá estaba asi de enfermo –dije honestamente y dejando mi estupido orgullo atrás –Creo que debo disculparme contigo por eso, y por no estar contigo cuando tú más lo necesitabas –Y no supe en que momento el me abrazo, y odio admitirlo ni cuando mi prometido me abraza me siento asi de bien

–No debes disculparte por eso –Me dijo mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho, ese siempre fue el lugar más seguro del mundo para mi –Eso ya paso mucho tiempo –dijo despues de haber besado la coronilla de mi cabeza –Y si alguien es culpable soy yo –Dijo tiernamente, y es por comentarios como ese que tengo mis dudas si estoy en lo correcto en casarme con Kazuo –Yo fui el que accidententalmente bese a otra chica, y causo que desconfiaras en mi –No se si soy yo o él hiso enfasis en accidentalmente, solo di un suspiro y me separe de él –En resumen todo es culpa mia

–Parte tambien es parte mi culpa –respondi –Yo nunca quise escuchar razones –dije tratando de no llorar enfrente de él, no me queria ver más vulnerable de lo que ya estaba –Y creo que debo ir a la casa de mis padres a buscar esas cartas –cuando mencione las cartas él parecia que queria decir algo, pero que cambio de opinion –¿Ibas a decir algo? –Pregunte pero solo nego con la cabeza –Cuida esas fresas y las frambuesas, mientras limpio las mesas –dije y el solo asintio la cabeza.

_**Notas de autora:**_

_**Se que me tarde un poco a la hora de actualizar, pero he estado muy ocupada por finales y todo eso, ademas que no encontraba mi inspiracion, pero por dicha aparecio**_

_**Dejen sus reviews y si quieren pongan este fanfic como sus favoritos**_

_**Nos leemos en la proxima**_


	26. Chapter 26 Estupidas ilusiones

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

úpidas Ilusiones

Syaoran POV

Mei me conto ayer que logro hablarle a Sakura sobre las cartas que le envie hace a ella hace algún tiempo, y parece que se lo tome mejor de lo que pense; pero aun asi debo hablar con ella al respecto darle mi version de la historia; tal vez logre de una buena vez por todas hacer que cancele la boda y regresemos a estar juntos de nuevo, pero de todos seria muy fácil para ser cierto; y estamos hablando de Sakura Kinomoto, tal vez sea más complicado pero no imposible. Hoy llegue al caffe y lo que ha hecho todo el tiempo ha sido ignorarme; entonces decidi interrvenir la segui por toda la cocina, hasta que al fin logre hablar con ella

–¿Sakura estas bien? –Me atrevi a preguntar mientras observaba cuando sacaba algunas frutas y quien sabe para que iba usar

–Si estoy bien –Dijo mientras ella majaba algunas frambuesas y las ponia en un tazon con un poco de azúcar –¿Porque lo preguntas? –pregunto tratando de aperantar que nada pasaba, pero yo sé lo que le pasaba; siempre lo he sabido

–Te siento un poco rara –Respondi cuando tome unas cuantas fresas e hice lo mismo que Sakura con las frambuesas –Te siento como si te sintieras incomoda

–Que tonterias dices –Respondio luego de tomar las frambuesas y las pasaba a una olla y lo ponia en la estufa con fuego lento –¿Por qué estaria incomodad?

–Te conozco –dije tratando de sonar serio y luego tome la tabla para picar y el cuchillo y los puse en su lugar –Se cuando algo te molesta o te incomoda –Conozco muy bien a Sakura y se cuando algo la molesta, podría escribir sobre eso; ya que se leer muy bien sus gestos –Por ejemplo estas hablando con una voz más aguda de lo normal y no has hecho contacto visual conmigo desde que llegue –Le explique –¿Acaso huelo mal? –Bromee un poco para suavizar el ambiente, pero estaba muy tenso, pero al parecer lo hiso mucha gracia ya que vi como se le humedecieron los ojos

–Se porque lo de las cartas y lo de tu papá –Aunque ya sabia que sabia –Y me siento muy mal por enterarme hasta ahora –Me dijo sin dejar de verme directamente a los ojos–Pensé que te habias ido por otros motivos, ya que no sabia que tu papá estaba asi de enfermo – Y yo tampoco deje de verla directo a los ojos, ahí estaba tan hermosa y tenia tantas ganas de volverla a besarla, pero debo controlar mis impulsos–Creo que debo disculparme contigo por eso, y por no estar contigo cuando tú más lo necesitabas –Y fue ahí donde no aguante más y la abrace fuertemente, y fue feliz porque al menos tuve entre mis brazos por un momento, y pude oler su cabello que sigue oliendo cereza

–No debes disculparte por eso –Respondi, honestamente ya que ella nunca fue la causante de eso; son cosas que pasaron hace mucho tiempo–Eso ya paso mucho tiempo –Y luego le di un sutil beso en la cabeza, y yo solo pedia quedarme asi para siemre–Y si alguien es culpable soy yo –Respondi tratando de hacer que ella entre en razón, pero sabemos que es muy terca –Yo fui el que accidententalmente bese a otra chica, y causo que desconfiaras en mi –Dijé echandome la culpa, cuando ninguno de los dos tuvo la culpa de nada, ya que como me dijo Eriol una vez; Sakura y yo fuimos victimas del destinos, eso es todo, no hay que buscar culpables donde no los hay–En resumen todo es culpa mia

–Parte tambien es parte mi culpa –respondio –Yo nunca quise escuchar razones –Dijo tratando de no llorar en frente de mí, sabia que ella se estaba haciendo la fuerte, pero no debia hacerlo–Y creo que debo ir a la casa de mis padres a buscar esas cartas –Estuve apunto de decirle que su hermano tiene sus cartas y que imbecil de su novio sabe de ellas y que no tenia planes de decirle la verdad; pero si le decia esto no me creeria y Sanjo lo negaria todo y yo quedaria como un mentiroso; por eso esperare que todo caiga por su propio peso–¿Ibas a decir algo? –Pregunto y yo solo me limite a negar –Cuida esas fresas y las frambuesas, mientras limpio las mesas –dijo y yo solo asinti con la cabeza.

Fin del Syaoran POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura POV

Despues de haberme enterado sobre las cartas que jamas recibí, decidi ir a la casa de mis padres en busca de mi correspondencia, con ayuda de Tomoyo nos dispucimos a poner la casa de mis padres de cabeza si era necesario.

–Sakura ven –dijo Tomoyo mientras yo buscaba en unas cajas que estaban en el ático

–¿Las encontrastes? –Pregunte muy ilusionada –Dime que si –dije mientras me acercaba al otro lado del ático

–Mejor –Respondio Tomoyo mientras me enseñaba uno de mis viejos vestidos –Es el vestido que se suponía que usarias para el baile de graduación –Era un vestido hermoso de color esmeralda con unos cuantos brillos y corte de sirena –De seguro aún te queda –Dijo mientras ponia ese vestido enfrete de mí

–No lo creo –respondí mientras me miraba al espejo –Creo que cuando fui a Paris engorde unos cuantos kilos, ademas no hay ninguna ocasión especial como para usar este vestido –Recuerdo que días antes del baile de graduacion tenía esta loca fantasia en la que Syaoran toacaria la puerta de mi casa para llevarme al baile, pero eso jamás sucedió y esa es la razón por la que no fui, ademas no tenia un buen humor para ir; en cambio me quede en mi casa comiendo helado viendo peliculas de accion –Aunque nunca tuve la oportunidad de usarlo, ¿sabes? –Le dije a Tomoyo mientras miraba ese hermoso vestido

–Tal vez eso lo pueda arreglar –Dijo Tomoyo mientras de la nada sacó una cinta de medir –He hablado con Chiharu y hemos pensado que ya es hora de hacer una reunion de ex compañeros de clase –Dijo mientras levantaba uno de mis brazos y empezaba a tomar medidas y anotar en un papel –Y creo que podemos recrear el baile de graducion que Li y tú se perdieron –Esto no me gusta la última vez que la vi tan entusiasmada fue la vez del baile de antifaces, cuando supe quien fue mi admirador secreto, algo me huele mal–Y de seguro podras usar este mismo vestido –Yo solo respire hondo y no dije nada y deje hablara y terminase de tomar mis medidas

–¿Tomoyo, podemos terminar de buscar esas cartas? –Dije porque había mucho polvo y en cualquier momento me daría alergia, y ella solo asintio con la cabeza –Debo encontrar esas cartas, son mis cartas –dije mientras seguia dandole más cajas a Tomoyo para que siga buscando

–¿Sakura, te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Me pregunto Tomoyo muy seria

–Claro –Respondi despues de dar un gran suspiro, se lo que va preguntar y ni yo misma se porque quiero esas cartas –Dime

–¿Quieres que corte el vestido o lo dejo asi de largo? –Pregunto

–Creo que asi esta perfecto –Respondi, por cosas como esas son las que hacen que la quiera mucho

–Claro –me respondio sonrientemente –¿Pero no entiendo hace unas semanas no querias ver a Li en pintura y ahora estas moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrar unas cartas? –Y ahí va la pregunta

–No lo sé –respondi honestamente –Creo que tienes razon en cuanto que debo cerrar un ciclo con Syaoran –dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo –Y cuando lea esas cartas, mis cartas, podre hacerlo de una mejor manera –y di un gran suspiro –Y podre seguir adelante con mi vida, como he tratado estos últimos años

–Encontraremos tus cartas –me dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrinsa y yo solo asenti con la cabeza y sonrei –Ya veras

–Eso espero –respondi mientras acomdaba mi cabello hacia atrás, ya que estoy algo desesperada, por decir lo menos –Porque si no estan en este ático no se donde estan –En ese momento Tomoyo iba a decir algo, pero al parecer cambio de opinion –Me voy a volver loca

–¿Ya encontraron lo que están buscando? –Pregunto mamá con algunas galletas y refrescos que preparo papá, ya que el fuerte mi mama jamas fue la cocina

–No –respondi –Hay ropa de cuando Touya y yo eramos bebes, viejos juguetes y tal vez una cuna que algun dia se me sea útil o Touya, no se cual de los ocupara una cuna primero–respondi, señalando algunas cosas –Pero no hay señal de esas cartas, parece que se las trago la tierra

–Tal vez alguno de nuestros vecinos hayan recibido tu correspondencia por error –dijo mama mientras se sentaba en junto a mi –Ya ha pasado antes, como con la carta de aceptacion de tu hermano de la universidad –dijo mama mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro

–Eso explicaria porque jamas recibí mis cartas –dije mientras me ponia de pie y bajar y detrás de mi venian Tomoyo y mi mama. Ya cuando estaba a la casa de al lado toque el timbre y a los pocos minutos salio nuestra vecina y le explique toda mi situacion de Syaoran y las cartas, pero me dijo que lastimosamente el cartero se confundio de haber sido asi ella hubiese devuelto mis cartas como de costumbre, y es por eso que no las tenia. Sin esperanza alguna regrese a mi casa, y para mi sorpresa ahí estaban mi hermano y Yukito –Hola –salude sin muchos animos, me tumbé en unos de los sillones que estaban en la sala

–¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? –Me pregunto Yukito con sus tipicas sonrinsas cálidas, y han sido así desde que tengo uso de razón, y creo que por eso él fue mi "crush" cuando era solo una niña; con solo recordarlo da risa dada las circustancias

–Me di cuenta que perdi algo de gran valor –respondi mientras me desahogaba con un almoadon

–¿Perdiste tú anillo de compromiso? –Me pregunto mi hermano, en ese momento me di cuenta que no lo llevaba puesto

–No es eso –respondi –Lo deje esta mañana en mi mesa de noche, porque temo perder mi anillo de compromiso –Le dije a mi hermano, aunque en realidad hasta ahora noto que no lo llevo puesto; no estoy segura que signifique algo serio

–¿Entonces que fue lo que perdiste? –Pregunto Yukito, tratando de ayudarme

–Me entere que hace unos años Li me habia escrito unas cartas –Cuando dije eso mi hermano hiso una cara muy rara, pero de seguro es porque nunca le agrado Syaoran –Y debo encontrarlas, ya buscamos en ático, sotano, mi viejo cuarto y hasta le preguntamos a la vecina –dije rendida –Creo que se las trago la tierra o se evaporaron en el aire

–Tal vez estan donde menos te lo esperes, ¿verdad Touya? –Le pregunto Yukito a Touya –De seguro ya apareceran en lugar que menos te lo esperas

–¿Tú crees, Yukito? –Le pregunte y el solo sonrio

–Claro –volvio a responder con esa sonrinsa tan amable –Dudo que hayan evaporado en aire –Cuando dijo eso mi hermano lo vio con una cara muy extraño; como que temiera que Yukito hablara de más; pero tal vez sean solo ideas mias

Fin del Sakura POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Horas despues

Apartamento de Touya y Yukito

–Debes decirle a tu hermana la verdad –Dijo Yukito muy serio

–Es mejor las cosas como estan –Respondio Touya omitiendo la razon de porque le decia a su hermana la verdad –Sakura estuvo bien sin saber la existencia de esas cartas, ya se le pasara

–Ella tiene derecho de saber la verdad –defendio Yukito a la hermana de Touya –Son sus cartas, no las tuyas –dijo Yukito un poco harto de las mentiras de su novio

–Siempre lo hecho por su bien –Argumento Touya –Y hasta hora ella ha estado bien, no vivió de estúpidas ilusiones –Dijo el hermano de la castaña –Pero tuvo que regresar el mocoso y arruinar todo

–No sé cuanto tiempo, más Touya pueda vivir tapando tus mentiras –Dijo Yukito –Ya no puedo ser un complicé más –Dijo el peliplateado –No quiero criar a un hijo de este modo

–¿De qué modo? –Pregunto Touya

–A base de mentiras y conspiraciones sucias –Explico Yukito a Touya –Si eres capaz de mentirle a tu propia hermana de este modo, no quiero pensar que harias con tú hijo o hija –Dijo Yukito –No está bien –Touya parecía que iba a decir algo pero Yukito se le adelanto –Piensalo le harás más daño a Sakura sino se lo dices, recapacita Touya, por favor piensa en la familia que estamos apunto de formar

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esa noche Touya pensó en cada palabra que le dijo Yukito, y sabía que tenía razón, pero si le daba las cartas a su hermana despúes de tantos años ella se podría molestar tanto y temía abrir heridas que a la castaña le costó cicatrizar. A pesar de la alianza que hiso con Sanjo sabía que lo mejor para ella, ya que su temor más grande es que ella se aleje de él; por eso jamás se las entrego temía que Sakura tomasé el primer vuelo a China y que esto la alejaría de él. Pero lo que dijo Yukito era muy cierto y tenía razón, y eso lo confundía un poco; tenía una pelea interna muy fuerte y no tenía idea de que hacer.

_**Notas de autor**_

_**Hola**_

_**Hoy tuve la oportunidad de actualizar un poco antes (estoy en vacaciones).**_

_**Quiero decirles que ya estamos en la recta final, y todo lo que empieza debe terminar. Pero no se preocupen aun tengo una que otra ide; así que espero que me tengan en alerta dentro de sus autores favoritos porque en cualquier momento puede que suba como un "piloto" de un fanfic que he estado trabajando y si les gusta seguire con ese fanfic**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este cap, dejen sus reviews**_

_**Nos leemos en la proxima**_


	27. Chapter 27¿Y si nos fugamos?

27.¿Y si nos fugamos?

Ya habían pasado varios meses desdes que descubrio que él le había unas cartas explicandole lo que en realidad habia pasado y porque se fue, pero ella jamas las encontró y hasta empezo a pensar que todo fue un invento de él y de su prima; ya que esa era la única explicacion lógica que encontraba ya que no tenía el paradero de las cartas. Y habia considerado cancelar la boda con su actual novio por la correspondencia que jamás recivio. Ya faltaban tres meses para la boda y ya tenian la mayoría de los preparativos listos. Ella pensaba todo esto mientras sus amigos y familia le cantaban cumpleaños y tenia la mirada en como lentamente la candela se derretia

–Sakura…Sakura –Dijo Tomoyo para llamar la antencion de la castaña –Sopla la vela

–Ah…Claro –dijo Sakura mientras volvia de nuevo a la tierra –¿Tengo que pedir un deseo primero, cierto? –Y todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza, y dicho esto ella pidio un deseo –"Deseo encontrar mis cartas" –Penso para ella misma e involutariamente miro al ambarino directo a los ojos luego soplo la vela que tenia forma de estrella.

–Sabes que en las antiguas culturas cuando las mujeres cumplian 26, las setenciaban a muerte y más cuando estas no estaban casadas o no tenian hijos; de esta manera se aseguraban de que no habrian solteronas en la aldea donde viviesen –Dijo Yamaski a Sakura con sus clásicas mentitras

–Pero si estaban comprometidas como tú les daban un año más vida –dijo Eriol para seguirle la corriente a su amigo –De este modo prodrían planear la boda; y cuando estuviesen casadas les perdonaban la vida

–Creo que tengo suerte de vivir en tiempos modernos –dijo Sakura al creerles cada palabra a esos habladores

–Sakura no puedes creer aún caigas en la mentira de ellos dos –dijo Chiharu con ganas de aguantarse las ganas de reirse

–¿Era mentira? –Pregunto Syaoran muy sorprendido por la afirmacion de Chiharu; y todos los presentes menos Sakura asintieron con la cabeza

–Despues de tantos años y los siguen cayendo –dijo Tomoyo –"son el uno para el otro" –Penso la amatista para si misma –Jamas van cambiar

K –Yo creo que pudo ser cierto –Dijo Sanjo alzando los hombros –Digo nadie quiere llegar a los 30 siendo soltero

R –No otra victima –dijo Rika mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con la palma de la mano, y ese momento noto que Eriol y Yamasaki se volvieron a ver y se llevaron el rubio a otra habitacion

N –Eventualmente tenia que pasar –dijo Naoko

–Ire a detenerlos antes de que hagan creer al probre Sanjo que el Antiguo Egipcio los perros podian hablar y eran los verdaderos faraones

–¿Enserio? –Dijieron Sakura y Shaoran al mismo tiempo con los ojos abiertos, en ese momento Tomoyo les explico que no era cierto –Que mal –volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unas horas despues

Ya era tarde y todos se habian ido para sus casas; asi que solo quedo Syaoran que decidio ayudarle a Sakura limpiar un poco el apartamento, era la cumpliañera y no iba a dejar que limpiara todo ella sola; fue en ese momento que recogia algunas latas de cerveza cuando la vio en el balcón viendo el amanacer y contemplar las últimas estrellas que quedaban en el firmamento, asi que abrio la puerta corrediza y se quedo con ella

–Pense que ya te habias ido –dijo Sakura sin quitarle la vista al cielo

–Nop –dijo Syaoran –Crei que debia ayudarte a limpiar un poco tu casa –dijo el ambarino

–¿Sabes? –Pregunto Sakura al castaño

–Se muchas cosas –Respondio Syaoran mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el barandal del balcón

–Olvidalo –dijo Sakura mientras sacudia su cabeza –No era tan importante –Mentía porque pensaba en el dia antes que lo conocio

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Flashback

11 años atrás

–Ahora, hija pide un deseo –Dijo Nadeshiko a Sakura

–Pero mañana es mi cumpleaños –dijo Sakura mientras la vela cada vez mas se hacia mas pequeña

–Servira de todos modos –dijo la exmodelo algo desesperada

–Esta bien –dijo Sakura mientras pedia un deseo y cerraba los ojos –"deseo conocer a esa persona que en realidad me ame" –Penso Sakura para si misma

Fin del Flashback

–¿Sabes? –Pregunto Sakura al castaño

–Se muchas cosas –Respondio Syaoran mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el barandal del balcón

–Olvidalo –dijo Sakura mientras sacudia su cabeza –No era tan importante –Mentía porque pensaba en el dia antes que lo conocio

–Dime –dijo Syaoran –no importa –dijo Syaoran con una sonrinsa –No me burlare de ti

–Esta bien –dijo Sakura despues de haber respirado muy hondo –¿No te parece extraño que solo tú y yo caigamos en en mentiras/bromas de Eriol y Yamazaki? –Pregunto Sakura

–Pues puede que sean mentiras –respondio Syaoran mientras cambiaba de posicion para poder ver a los ojos a la castaña y apoyaba un pie en la pared –Pero aunque suenen algo loco, puede que sea verdad

–Tienes razon –dijo Sakura –Mi papá es historiador y arqueologo –dijo mientras se acomodaba un mechon de pelo detrás de la oreja –Y me ha contado sobre las cosas asombrozas que las civilaciones antuguas hacían

–Se lo que te refieres –Respondio Syaoran –Y creo que tu eres una de las pocas personas que saben sobre mi pasión secreta, que es la historia y tod lo referente –dijo el chino –Ademas en la antigua cultura china tenian tradiciones un poco raras –Agrego –Por eso todo lo que inventan ellos me parece tan factible

–Si te gusta la historia, ¿por qué nunca estudiaste eso en la universidad? –Pregunto Sakura con ganas de saber más sobre esos 10 años que los dos perdieron uno del otro

–Mi familia quería que algún día me hisiera cargo del "pequeño negocio familiar" –Respondio Syaoran mientras hacia el signo de las comillas con los dedos –Era la última voluntad de mi padre antes de morir

–Por eso estudiaste finanzas –dijo Sakura y sentia triste en el interior por el tono en el que el castaño hablaba –A pesar de que siempre quisite trabajar en un museo o ser el nuevo Indiana Jones

–Sip –respondio Syaoran –Aunque aun estoy en entrenamiento para ser el nuevo CEO de la corporacion –Le conto a Sakura –Y el centro comercial que estan construyendo en Tokio es mi prueba final

–Pensé que ya eras el CEO –dijo Sakura

–Muchas personas piensan eso –Respondio Syaoran –Pero yo recuerdo que nunca mensionaste que querias ser Chef –dijo el castaño –No te lo tomes a mal –dijo el ambarino –Pero eras un desastre en la cocina

–Yo en cambio, descubri amor por la cocina –dijo Sakura muy seria –Cuando te perdi –en ese momento sus ojos se pusieron brillantes –Recuerdo que solo acepte esa beca en Francia porque queria olvidarte por complento

–¿Pensaste que hace 10 o 11 años atrás estariamos estas circustancias? –Pregunto Syaoran tentado a tomar la mano de ella

S –Para serte honesta jamás hubiese pensado en esto que nos esta pasando –respondio Sakura mientras poco a poco deslizaba su mano para tomar la de él –Pense que para esta altura tal vez nunca nos hubieramos separado y nuestra historia seria otra –Dijo la castaña con los ojos cada vez mas húmedos

–Yo tambien he pensado igual que tú –Respondio Syaoran mientras notaba que ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él –Pero por cosas del destino estamos aquí los dos juntos

–A pesar de que me caso en tres meses –dijo Sakura –Cada dia que se acerca la boda siento que es un error –Confeso Sakura a Syaoran –Pero otra parte de mi dice que es lo correcto casarme con él

–Fuguemonos –dijo Syaoran mientras tomaba ambas manos de ella –Si sientes que esta mal casarte con él, fugate conmigo –dijo el castaño pero vio que había mucho miedo en la mirada de ella –Yo te amo –Sabia que era el momento adecuado para decirle que él y su hermano escondieron las cartas, pero no pudo –Yo estuve en París –dijo de la nada y ella fue quien lo beso; asi rompieron la tensio que tenian desde la noche que durmieron juntos en el sofá; y cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que fue el quien la tomo entre sus brazos y se apodoro de sus labios.

–No –dijo Sakura estando a centimetros de sus labios –No podemos hacer esto –dijo Sakura mientras entraba al apartamento y dejaba al castaño solo en el balcon –Esta mal

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Preparatoria Seiju

Sakura Kinomoto corría por los pasillos de la preparatoria para no llegar tarde, ya que era el primer día, pero en ese momento alguien se le atravesó en camino

–¿Te puedes fijar por dónde caminas? –dijo un tipo que ella nunca había visto en su vida –niña tonta

Sakura –Lo siento no fue mi intención –Grito mientras corría hacia su clase –Buenos días –Saludo a sus compañeros de clase y se dirijo a su asiento que estaba atrás junto a la ventana y al lado de ella estaba su mejor amiga

Notas de autor

Se que quedo muy corto; pero quedo con esencia. Que eso al final es lo importante.

Ademas quiero decirles que ya estamos en la recta final. Otras palabras creo que en menos 15 caps terminamos con esta historia….lo que me pone triste pero todavia me quedan mas historias dentro mi cabeza

Gracias por los que dejaron sus reviews y por seguir y agreagar esta historia en favoritos

Nos leemos en la proxima


	28. Chapter 28 Otro día más

28\. Otro día más

Flashback, tres años atrás Paris

Sakura salío hacer algunas compras a la ciudad, ya que en pocos dias regresaria a Tokio despues de tantos años. Queria llevarle regarlos a sus amigos más cercanos ya que pensaba que seria un lindo detalle.Y ya llebaba la la mitad de la lista; una biografia de Coco Channel para Tomoyo; una version especial del Principito para Naoko; entre otras cosas.

–Creo que debemos de tomar un descanso –Dijo Fye mientras cargaba la mitad de las bolsas de la castaña

–Nop –respondio Sakura mientras tenia una lista en su mano y tachaba algunas cosas que ya había conseguido –Nos falta casi la mitad –agrego Sakura mientras no le quitaba la vista a su lista

–Paremos por un café una de esas crepas que tanto te gusta –Dijo Fye tratando de converser a la castaña –Vamos –dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo

–Ya que –dijo Sakura con una sonrinsa en la cara –Pero tú pagas, Fye

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Despues de la escandolasa propuesta del castaño hacia Sakura; lo único que pudo hacer además de besarlo impulsivamente, fue salir huyendo y querer meteterse en un hueco y no volver a dar la cara nunca más, y mucho menos a él, que la hacía actuar como si fuese otra vez una adolesente. Sabía que lo que sentía estaba mal porque practicamente se casaría con otro hombre que la quería muchisimo; pero otro lado estaba él que simplemente la amaba. ¿Pero por qué no podia dejar todo e irse con él? ¿A qué le tenía miendo? ¿Acaso no quería que él la volviera a lastimar? ¿O simplemente casarse con el otro hombre era una manera de conformarse?...muchas más preguntas le pasaron por la mente hasta que al fin quedo dormida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de ver la huir, se quedo un momento en el balcón, y pensó como ella inpulsivamente lo tomó desprevenido cuando lo beso; el tiempo que duro ese beso, fue el tiempo que duro sus esperanzas por estar juntos, pero lastimosamente no duro lo necesario, ya que sus esperanzas se fueron al suelo cuando ella le dijo que no podía hacerlo. Pero vio algo en su mirada que le decia que la rescatase; además cuando sintio sus labios esa noche por la primera vez sintio que ella queria probar algo, pero no entendia que era; talvez queria probar si en realidad sentia algo por él, pero habian tantas variantes. Esa fue una de las pocas veces o talvez la única vez que no pudo saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de ella; ya que para él siempre le fue fácil leerle la mente, solo bastaba una mirada, una sonrinsa o un beso; pero en este caso su mirada y ese beso simplemente no calzaban. Y despues de tanto pensar decidio macharse a su apartamento para poder dormir un poco; pero le fue imposible ya que por más que intentaba no lograba sacara la esmeralda de su mente; de hecho en los últimos años jamás logro olvidarla, y es por eso que las relaciones que tuvo en el pasado no duraban ni un mes.

–¿Cómo durmio, joven? –Pregunto Wei mientras le servia una taza de café bien fuerte, ya que el sabia que el castaño había pasado mala noche

–¿No lo se Wei, dimelo tú? –Pregunto Shaoran sárcastico –Esta va en una de una de mis 10 peores noches

–No pierda las esperanzas,la Srta Kinomoto –dijo Wei mientras le servía el desayuno

–Yo a noche lo aurrine todo –se quejo el castaño mientras solo miraba la taza de café –Le pude haber dicho la verdad de las cartas, pero entre en pánico…otra vez

–¿Y que le dijo a la joven? –Pregunto Wei solo por curiosidad y tratar de aconsejar al castaño; ya que si estaba en Japón con el ambarino no era solo para servirle sino para guiarlo –¿Si se puede saber, claro?

–Quede como un idiota –dijo Syaoran y sonrio de una manera un poco falsa –Le pregunte si quería fugarse conmigo

–Creo que esa es una propuesta algo interesante –respondio Wei –Y veo que no le salio bien.

–No –dijo Syaoran secamente –Y despues le dije que estuve en Paris

–Otra confencíon algo fuerte –respondío Wei

–Lo fue –respondio Syaoran, y recordo el primer beso de esa noche

–Tal vez con esa confecion, Srta Kinomoto cambie de opinion con respecto a la boda –Dijo Wei dandole esperanza al ambarino

–Yo pense lo mismo –Dijo Syaoran mientras sentia un sabor agridulce en su boca –Pero es muy terca

–Igual que ud, joven –dijo Wei esperando que el castaño entendiese la indirecta –Creo que ha avanzado mucho para que se rinda así de fácil

–Ella no quiere ceder, y faltan casi tres meses para la boda

–Aun pueden pasar cosas –dijo Wei guiñandole el ojo al amabarino

–Hoy no pienso ir al caffe –dijo Syaoran con los brazos cruzados y fue ahí cuando se le vino una idea a la cabeza

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

–¿Lista? –Pregunto Kazuo despues de que Sakura le abriera la puerta

–¿Lista para qué? –Pregunto Sakura confundida

–Hoy tenemos la disgutación del menu de la boda –dijo Kazuo a Sakura

–¡La degustación! –dijo Sakura mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la muñeca –¿Como se me pudo olvidar? –Dijo Sakura –¿No puedo ir en pijamas, verdad? –dijo mientras salia corriendo a vestirse, ya que el rubio la había despertado a tocar la puerta

–Creo que no, amor –dijo Kazuo mientras sonria, por esas cosas era que el se enamoraba cada vez más –Voy a llamar a mi mamá y decirle que nos atrasaremos un poco –Se metio en la cocina para revisar si aun quedaban sobros del pastel –Eureka –dijo el rubio mientras abria el refrigerador, sabia que su novia duraria algo mientras se cambiaba

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente

Caffe Stars

–Sakura, ten –dijo Rika mientras le entregaba a Sakura una invitacion

–¿Esto que es? –Pregunto Sakura curiosa mientras lo abria

–Es una invatacion para la reunion de excompañeros –Explico Rika a la esmeralda –Pensé que Tomoyo te habia hablado de

–Ahh –dijo Sakura mientras una conversacion con Tomoyo casi un año atrás en atico de la casa de sus padres mientras buscaba las cartas –Si ya recuerdo

–Recrearan el baile de graduacion –dijo Rika emocionada, pero recordo que Sakura no quiso asistir, y se bajo la emocion –Yeah…

–Entiendo –dijo susperando ya que eso le trajo tan malos recuerdos –No sé si vaya –respondio Sakura

–Deberías ir –dijo Rika sabia amiga se pondria mal –Te perdiste la primera porque tenias el corazon roto; pero creo que es el momento, piensalo –Dijo Rika con una sonrinsa compresiva a la castaña ya que sabía que este tipos de cosas le recordaban el pasado –Sera divertido

–Lo pensare –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa falsa –¿Li irá? –Pregunto Sakura curiosa

–Irán todos de nuestra generación –Respondio Rika

–Entonces tendre que verla a ella tambien –Dijo Sakura en referencia de la persona que hiso que Sakura y Syaoran terminaran

–Es probable –Respondio Rika –Pero escuhé que engordo –dijo Rika para levantarle el ánimo a la esmeralda

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Studio de Tomoyo, horas despues

–Que bueno que llegaras –dijo Tomoyo mientras recibia a Sakura

–Pense que no lo lograría –dijo Sakura mientras que admiraba los vestidos que la amatista trabajaba y vio que le llamo la atencion –Más ahora que el Sr. Li, se le ocurrio no volver al caffe –dijo Sakura un poco frustrada

–No lo culpo –Respondio Tomoyo

–¿Qué sabes? –Pregunto Sakura con una ceja levantada

–Syaoran habló con Eriol y le comento lo que pasó en el balcon de tu casa, despues de tu fiesta de cumpleaño –Dijo Tomoyo mientras colocaba un encajé a un vestido –Yo no te culpo; es primavera y el amor está en aire –Cuando dijo eso notó que Sakura se puso roja –Yo que tú me hubiera fugado con él

–Pues no es tan fácil –dijo Sakura –No puedo dejar todo e irme con él

–Si puedes –respondio Tomoyo –Y no me digas que no quieres por que es obvio que se nota en la cara

–No puedo cancelar la boda a estas altura –se defendio Sakura, aunque sabia que su amiga tenia razon pero por orgullo no lo admitiría –Ya enviamos las invitaciones y ayer aprobamos el menú

–Es mejor ahora, que cuando los invitados esten en la iglesia ya vestidos –Respondio Tomoyo, no dejaria que Eriol le ganara la apuesta

–Cambiando de tema –dijo Sakura –¿Cuál es mi vestido? –Pregunto Sakura esperando que su vestido fuera el bonito que le llamo la atencion

–Que bueno que preguntas –dijo mientras se dirigia a la bodega y buscaba el vestido de Sakura –espero que te guste –Dijo mientras volvia con el vestido en una bolsa y abria el zipper –¿Que te parece? –Pregunto y vio la cara de decepcion de la castaña

–Es muy pomposo –respondio Sakura al ver el vestido, era de escote de corazón, y tenía corte de princesa pero tenia mucho tull abajo –Pero es lindo

–El vestido tiene que ir con la boda que estas planiando –dijo Tomoyo mientras empujaba a Sakura al vestidor –Cuando lo tengas puesto cambiaras de opinion

–Pense que mi vestido era que tenia las mangas de encaje y de corte de sirena –dijo Sakura mientras se desvestia y averiguaba como entrar en el vestido por la cantidad de tul

–No te preocupes ese vestido lo usaras –dijo Tomoyo –Pero para tu segunda boda

–¿Cómo, espera cual segunda boda? –Pregunto Sakura mientras salia del vestidor e hiso señas para que Tomoyo le cerrará el zipper de atrás

–Para cuando te cases con Li –dijo Tomoyo –en tu segunda boda

–Yo solo pienso casarme una vez, y sera con Kazuo –dijo Sakura mientras su mejor amiga le colocaba en la cintura un cinturon de piedreria

–Todos saben que a lo máximo duran un año –dijo Tomoyo –Ya muchos hicieron sus apuestas

–¿Qué apuestas? –Pregunto Sakura con una ceja levantada

–Sabes que es un decir –Dijo Tomoyo porque sabía ya había hablado demasiado, y se le decia la veradad sobre las apuestas yo no serían tan divertido –Hay que ajustarle un poco en la cintura –dijo Tomoyo para cambiar de tema rápidamente, y tal vez en el escote –dijo la amatista

–Claro –Dijo Sakura, antes estaba asustada, ahora estaba aterrada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback, tres años atrás Paris

–¿Sakura estas bien? –Le pregunto Fye a Sakura mientras cruzaba el puente de Río Sena

–No pasa nada –dijo Sakura para tranquilizar a su amigo –Solo pensé que vi a alguien –Respondio Sakura mientras finjia una sonrinsa; pero ella sabía que era él

–No me mientas –dijo Fye mientras alzaba una ceja –Te conozco bien, y se cuando mientas –¿A quien viste? –pregunto

–A nadie que valga la pena –respondio Sakura aguantando las ganas de llorar –No quiero hablar del tema

–Tú ganas cerise –dijo Fye –Ven, vamos por unas deliciosas crepas –dijo para levantar los áninos de su amiga


End file.
